If that's love
by Kinou
Summary: voix humide L'amour est plus fort que tout! Pfff… Cliché répondrait Sirius Black. Au temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Préface

Bonjour à tous!! ^^  
  
Je vous présente ma toute première fic enfin terminée! C'est avant tout une histoire d'amour, mais comme indiqué ci-dessus, il y a une grande part de général. Il y a quelques incohérences dans ce récit par rapport aux livres de JKR. J'en suis consciente. J'ai essayé de tenir compte le plus possible des livres, mais des fois je devais passer outre certains petits détails, sinon c'était trop compliqué. Dans l'ensemble, je pense et j'espère avoir été assez fidèle. Cette fic est basée sur un perso de mon invention. Toute l'histoire se déroule autour d'elle, c'est son point de vue qui prévaut. Le but de cette fic n'est pas de vous faire pleurer, ni de vous faire rire. Je ne pense pas que j'y parviendrais, même si j'essayais. Je n'ai ni le sens du mélo, ni le sens comique. Il n'y a pas non plus de suspense à la JKR: des tas d'indices nébuleux, et puis paf! une révélation. Je n'ai pas ce talent. Si je tais certains éléments jusqu'à un certain moment, ce n'est pas pour le suspense. Simplement, les événements arrivent quand ils doivent arriver. J'ai zappé le Quidditch. Je n'écris pas assez bien pour raconter des matchs, et si c'est mal écrit, c'est terriblement ennuyeux (du moins, c'est mon avis). Mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas zapper la guerre. Si le titre est en Anglais, ce n'est pas pour faire "style". C'est juste le titre d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup :-) Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette note. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira malgré tout. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus!  
  
Kinou.  
  
JE RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC CONTIENT DES INFORMATIONS DU TOME 5!!!! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Spoilers: Les CINQ tomes d'Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas.  
  
NDA: Cette histoire sera vraisemblablement en cinq grandes parties, chacune contenant une dizaine de chapitres, je pense (sans doute plus dans la dernière partie) Voici donc le premier chapitre de la première partie!  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
Loëlla atterrit dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Lily au Chemin de Traverse, et ses parents n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner, à cause de leur travail.  
  
La jeune fille s'épousseta et fit quelques pas. Elle salua poliment Tom, et son éternel sourire édenté, puis son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit son amie accourir vers elle. Les deux filles s'étreignirent chaleureusement, heureuses de se revoir, et se mirent à parler à bâtons rompus tout en actionnant l'arche magique dissimulée dans l'arrière-cour du pub pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse.   
  
- Bon, dit Lily, j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes. Tu veux faire autre chose en m'attendant?  
  
Loëlla secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, je viens avec toi. Moi aussi, mes robes sont devenues trop courtes.  
  
Elle allèrent donc chez Mme Guipure. Pendant qu'elle attendaient, juchées sur des tabourets, que les deux sorcières aient fini de s'occuper d'elles, Loëlla demanda à Lily où étaient ses parents.  
  
- Mon père devait travailler, et ma mère est restée à la maison, pour soigner Petunia. Je crois qu'elle a attrapé une angine.  
  
Bientôt, elle purent sortir de la boutique avec leurs nouvelles robes emballées sous le bras. Loëlla avait à peine fait deux pas qu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.  
  
- Oh, déso… Isabelle! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Isabelle Beaupré était une jolie fille aux cheveux châtain foncé, d'origine française. Ses traits délicats n'étaient jamais déformés par un sentiment trop extrême. Elle restait égale à elle-même, agréablement douce. Elle sourit gentiment à Loëlla, sans aucun transport apparent. Mais il suffisait de regarder plus attentivement la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux noisette pour comprendre qu'elle était réellement heureuse de cette rencontre.  
  
- Loëlla! Bonjour. Bonjour, Lily, dit-elle gracieusement.  
  
La conversation s'engagea rapidement.  
  
- Je suis venue avec Tina, disait Isabelle, mais nous avons croisé Oliver Patil, vous savez, de Serdaigle. Je me suis sentie de trop, alors j'ai dit que j'allais acheter de nouvelles robes.  
  
- Oliver Patil? répéta Loëlla. Je ne vois pas qui c'est…  
  
Lily fit signe qu'elle non plus. Isabelle émit un joli rire cristallin.  
  
- Ils se sont vus cet été, apparemment, à une réception. Leurs pères sont tous les deux au Ministère. Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre.  
  
Isabelle les quitta pour entrer chez Mme Guipure quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
- Elle est tellement jolie, soupira Lily avec envie.  
  
- Lils, menaça Loëlla, tu ne vas pas recommencer!  
  
Lily manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle se trouvait terriblement quelconque et inintéressante. Elle préférait s'effacer, trop effrayée par avance par le regard des autres. Elle ne s'ouvrait qu'à Loëlla. Sinon, elle était amie avec tout le monde et avec personne. Elle faisait en sorte que les autres ne la connaissent que superficiellement, par peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser d'elle. Loëlla ne parvenait pas à lui faire entendre raison.  
  
Elles allèrent acheter de nouveaux ingrédients pour les Potions. Elles croisèrent alors Tina, qui avait quitté Oliver et cherchait Isabelle. Lily lui indiqua le chemin.   
  
- Je croyais qu'Isa lui avait dit où elle allait, remarqua Loëlla en regardant les yeux de scarabée à cinq noises la poignée.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
- Sans doute Tina était-elle trop préoccupée par ce fameux Serdaigle, répondit-elle.  
  
Loëlla sourit malicieusement avant de se tourner vers le vendeur. En sortant de chez l'apothicaire, elles consultèrent la liste.  
  
- Il nous reste toujours les livres à prendre, dit Lily. Mais on le fera en dernier, comme d'habitude?  
  
Loëlla approuva vivement. Depuis qu'elles allaient au Chemin de Traverse ensemble, elles aimaient finir par la librairie Fleury et Bott. Toutes les deux adoraient les livres, et l'ambiance de la librairie les ravissait. Généralement, Lily furetait parmi de grands livres épais à l'air sérieux, tandis que Loëlla aimait jeter un coup d'œil aux livres de maléfices et de sortilèges. Elle disait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'utile à apprendre, que ce soit quelque chose de tout simple pour faciliter la vie quotidienne, ou pour faire une petite farce à quelqu'un. Lily essayait de prendre un air réprobateur, qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son sourire. Loëlla la faisait rire.  
  
- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Lily, nous pouvons aller acheter nos plumes, et nos parchemins.  
  
Ce fut bientôt chose faite, et après quelques détails supplémentaires à régler, Lily et Loëlla se précipitèrent avec délices dans la librairie. Loëlla laissa son amie se diriger vers ses lectures habituelles, et regarda avec intérêt les diverses tables présentant de nombreux ouvrages. Elle allait se saisir de "Sorts et contre-sorts", quand sa main en rencontra une autre, beaucoup plus blanche. Loëlla recula la sienne et leva les yeux.  
  
- Remus!  
  
Remus Lupin lui sourit, un sourire qui, comme celui d'Isabelle, était surtout flagrant dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'un bleu-gris rêveur. Loëlla disait qu'il avait les yeux couleur nuage. Remus rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux châtain un peu flous en arrière.  
  
- Bonjour, Loëlla, dit-il doucement.  
  
Lily avait remarqué Remus et se dirigeait à présent vers eux, en souriant également. Elle le salua, et il lui répondit avec sa tranquillité coutumière.  
  
- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Hey! protesta Loëlla. Les vacances ne sont pas encore finies! Il nous reste encore une semaine!  
  
Remus se mit à rire.  
  
- Bon, si tu veux. Je reformule: vous avez passé de bonnes vacances jusque là?  
  
- Ah, c'est mieux! Oui, très bonnes.  
  
Lily affirma que elle aussi, et Loëlla poursuivit la conversation avec entrain. Finalement, Remus partit, et les deux filles se remirent à fouiller la librairie. Le jeune garçon traversa la rue, encore amusé par la gaieté de Loëlla, et entra dans le magasin de Quidditch.   
  
- Rem! On est là!  
  
Remus rejoignit ses amis qui admiraient un Accélérateur, à poser sur le manche d'un balai pour en améliorer la vitesse.  
  
- Tu en a mis du temps! remarqua Peter. Tu devais simplement vérifier le maléfice du Crâne chauve.  
  
Peter Pettigrow était un petit blond plutôt grassouillet, aux yeux bleus humides. Il regardait toujours de tous côtés d'un air inquiet. Mais sa maladresse le rendait touchant, sauf pour les Serpentards qui le jugeaient une proie facile pour leurs moqueries et leurs mauvais tours. Cependant, depuis que Peter était un Maraudeur, il était moins tourmenté qu'avant, de peur d'une remontrance.  
  
- J'ai rencontré des gens, répondit Remus.  
  
- Qui? demanda Sirius.  
  
Sirius Black était pour sa part très grand et très séduisant. Selon les filles de Poudlard, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, ses yeux noirs et son sourire charmeur le rendaient tout simplement irrésistible. Il traitait ses admiratrices avec désinvolture, flatté malgré tout. Mais ses amis savait qu'il était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve quand il s'attachait à quelqu'un… tout comme il pouvait se montrer d'une haine implacable. Son sourire devenait alors carnassier et inquiétant.  
  
- Loëlla Gardner et Lily Evans.  
  
James se retourna.  
  
- Leurs noms me disent quelque chose… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle? demanda James, perplexe.  
  
- Elles sont dans notre classe, James! s'écria Peter en roulant des yeux. Depuis cinq ans, tu te souviens?…  
  
- Ça va, ça va… marmonna James. Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup ceux de notre classe.  
  
James Potter était moins grand que Sirius. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille semblaient très doux, et plusieurs filles rêvaient de passer leurs doigts dedans. James avait également un peu de succès, mais beaucoup moins que Sirius, et surtout grâce à son prestige de Maraudeur.  
  
- Vous non plus, d'ailleurs, observa-t-il en regardant Remus et Peter. Vous les connaissez bien?  
  
- Tu te souviens de cet accident de Quidditch que vous avez eu l'année dernière, Sirius et toi? expliqua Remus. Et bien pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, Peter et moi avons fait leur connaissance.   
  
- Elles sont très sympathiques, approuva Peter.  
  
- Et pourquoi vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé? demanda Sirius, indigné.  
  
Remus se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Parce que, comme l'a dit James, les Maraudeurs ne fréquentent pas beaucoup ceux de notre classe.  
  
- Tu as l'air de le regretter, hasarda James.  
  
Remus haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.  
  
- Et vous savez que c'est Loëlla qui nous a baptisés les Maraudeurs! s'écria Peter.  
  
Le visage de Sirius se fendit d'un grand sourire.  
  
- Nooon, c'est vrai? dit-il, ravi. Cette fille m'a l'air très bien. Elle est jolie?  
  
- Sirius!… grogna James. Cette discussion dégénère. Bon, allons prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, d'accord?  
  
Ses amis acquiescèrent et la terrasse du glacier fut bientôt en vue.  
  
- Ce sont elles! s'écria Peter.  
  
James regarda mieux. Une très jolie fille aux longs cheveux auburn bouclés riait avec une blonde qui paraissait aussi jolie que la première et semblait très dynamique.  
  
- Qui est la rousse? demanda James sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
- C'est Lily Evans, répondit Remus.  
  
Loëlla n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Lily d'aller prendre une glace. Mais à présent, celle-ci hésitait à aller sur la terrasse.  
  
- Lils! s'écria Loëlla, exaspérée. Maintenant ça suffit! Même si quelqu'un nous voit, je suis sûre qu'il ou elle sera ravi de nous voir. Sauf s'il s'agit d'un Serpentard, bien sûr.  
  
Finalement, Lily s'était détendue grâce à la bonne humeur communicative de Loëlla. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière sente son amie se contracter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
  
- Ce sont les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas? fit Lily d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Loëlla jeta un bref regard à son amie.  
  
- Lily, je t'en prie, détends-toi. Nous connaissons Remus et Peter, et tu les aimes autant que moi, non?…  
  
- Si… mais les deux autres…  
  
- Ils sont très gentils aussi, à ce qu'il paraît, trancha Loëlla. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ils ne viendront pas nous voir. Ils ne vont jamais voir per…  
  
Elle s'interrompit, et regarda, un peu éberluée, les Maraudeurs se diriger vers elles.  
  
- Tu disais?… fit Lily avec une légère pointe de sarcasme.  
  
Remus leur adressa un sourire rassurant.  
  
- Ça vous ennuie si on se joint à vous? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
  
Loëlla s'était déjà reprise, et leur assura avec un sourire rayonnant que ça ne les ennuyait pas du tout. Lily l'admira en son for intérieur. Elle savait que Loëlla, d'habitude si à l'aise, devait cette fois se sentir très troublée. Les Maraudeurs ne fréquentaient jamais personne. Ils restaient entre eux. Selon Lily, leur étrange attitude ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: ils leur jouaient un mauvais tour.  
  
Sirius prenait place à coté de Loëlla.  
  
- Chère demoiselle! s'écriait-il comiquement. Je mourrais d'envie de connaître la personne qui nous a si bien nommés les Maraudeurs.  
  
- Remus! Peter! protesta Loëlla en leur lançant un regard de reproche.  
  
Ils prirent un visage innocent. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais se dérida bien vite tant les grands gestes de Sirius et les absurdités qu'il débitait la faisaient rire.  
  
James venait de s'asseoir en face de Lily. Elle baissa les yeux, de plus en plus gênée. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir la beauté d'Isabelle et l'aisance de Loëlla. Elle se sentait jugée, et cela l'oppressait. Elle lança un regard de détresse à Loëlla, mais celle-ci lui fit un imperceptible signe d'impuissance.  
  
Remus le vit, et se pencha vers Lily.  
  
- Allons, Lily. Personne ne va te manger, murmura-t-il.  
  
Lily se força à sourire.  
  
- Merci, Remus, dit-elle, vaguement soulagée.  
  
James s'efforçait de ne pas trop fixer Lily, qui semblait bien assez bouleversée comme ça. Mais les grands yeux émeraude le fascinaient. La jeune fille était encore plus jolie de près. Elle tordait nerveusement une longue mèche de ses cheveux roux sombre.  
  
Sirius avait fait abstraction du monde qui l'entourait, et ne se consacrait qu'à Loëlla. Il se sentait heureux de la faire rire, et redoublait de verve. Elle l'amusait. Et oui, elle était jolie, très jolie. La blondeur de ses cheveux était étonnante, et ses yeux mauves avait des reflets chauds, tandis qu'ils brillaient gaiement… Ou bien étaient-ils gris?… Comment avaient-ils pu négliger une fille qui semblait pouvoir devenir une si agréable amie? Décidément, Remus n'avait pas tort, les Maraudeurs feraient mieux de s'ouvrir un peu.  
  
Loëlla ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux pitreries de Sirius, mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Lily, et elle fut heureuse de voir que Remus tentait de la sortir de sa léthargie. D'un autre côté, elle trouvait tout de même Sirius un peu trop familier. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un séducteur, rien de plus. Et pour l'instant, elle le trouvait bien trop conscient de son charme. Loëlla ne comprenait pas comment toutes ces filles pouvaient s'extasier devant lui. En attendant, il la faisait rire. Et grâce à lui, elle s'était complètement détendue.  
  
Remus et Peter voyaient la bonne entente de Loëlla et Sirius avec plaisir. Ils souhaitaient depuis longtemps mêler les deux bandes. Ça n'avait aucun sens de se maintenir à l'écart comme des vedettes. A la plus grande stupéfaction de James et surtout de Sirius, Loëlla déclara soudain qu'il était l'heure pour elles de rentrer.  
  
- En tout cas, c'était sympa de vous voir, dit-elle légèrement. Tu viens, Lily? On va être en retard…  
  
Et elles s'éloignèrent tranquillement.   
  
- Vous n'aviez jamais vu ça, hein? se moqua Peter en voyant la surprise de James et Sirius. Des filles qui s'en vont toutes seules, en renonçant volontairement et sans regrets à la compagnie des grands Maraudeurs!…  
  
Remus retint un rire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily remerciait chaleureusement Loëlla d'avoir pu abréger la rencontre, les yeux pleins de gratitude.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, Lily, je ne voulais pas que tu soies malheureuse. Ce Sirius est marrant, hein?… Mégalo, mais marrant…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinou 


	3. Chapitre 2

Spoilers: Les CINQ tomes d'Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas.  
  
NDA: J'ajoute tout de suite le deuxième chapitre, pour que vous ayez quand même assez de matière pour vous faire une idée.  
  
Chapitre 2:  
  
- Ça y est, Lils! J'en ai trouvé un de libre! s'écria joyeusement Loëlla en poussant la porte d'un compartiment.  
  
Lily la suivit à l'intérieur en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
  
- J'ai bien cru qu'on ne trouverait jamais, avoua-t-elle.  
  
- Il ne faut jamais se décourager. D'ailleurs… Rentre là-dedans, tu entends, petite peste!  
  
Lily fit volte-face, hébétée. Mais Loëlla ne lui parlait pas. Elle s'acharnait simplement à faire rentrer son énorme malle, qui s'était coincée en travers de la porte du compartiment.  
  
- Oh, j'ai cru que tu me parlais! dit Lily.  
  
- Non, non, je parle à ma… humpf… malle…  
  
- On ne parle pas aux objets, petite Loëlla, tu sais ça?… fit une voix masculine rieuse.   
  
Les deux filles levèrent les yeux sur Sirius.  
  
- Je ne suis pas "petite", protesta Loëlla en se redressant de toute sa taille.  
  
- Par rapport à moi, si.  
  
Loëlla haussa les épaules.  
  
- Tout le monde est petit par rapport à toi. Bon, au lieu de critiquer ma taille, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider?… Puisque tu es tellement parfait!…  
  
- C'est si gentiment demandé! s'écria Sirius d'une voix haut-perchée en s'empressant de décoincer la malle et de l'installer dans un coin du compartiment.  
  
Puis il regarda tranquillement autour de lui.  
  
- Bonjour quand même, dit-il.  
  
Lily allait lui répondre poliment, mais Loëlla le poussait déjà hors de la pièce.  
  
- C'est ça, bonjour.  
  
Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Deux secondes plus tard, elle rouvrit la porte. Sirius était toujours là, figé.   
  
- Et merci, grogna Loëlla avant de claquer une nouvelle fois la porte.  
  
Lily pouffa.   
  
- Merci, Loëlla. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'éterniser ici, jusqu'à ce que tous les autres arrivent.  
  
Loëlla restait hilare et signifia que ce n'était rien, avant de sortir "Roueries et fourberies pour sorciers hardis".  
  
Les deux filles lisaient toutes les deux en silence, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Mais cette fois les nouveaux venus étaient beaucoup moins agréables que Sirius. Lily déglutit péniblement et jeta un coup d'œil à Loëlla, dont le visage s'était durci.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? aboya-t-elle.  
  
Les visiteurs étaient Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Thomas Avery, et Gregory Wilkes. Ils entraient eux aussi en cinquième année, mais ils étaient à Serpentard. Lily en avait une peur bleue.  
  
Wilkes serrait déjà les poings, trop stupide pour se servir convenablement de sa baguette magique. Rosier roulait tranquillement la sienne entre ses doigts fins, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Rogue et Avery ricanaient d'un air mauvais.  
  
- Nous sommes venus voir si les Mangemorts vous avaient enfin tuées, répondit Avery. Visiblement non… mais on attendra. Ce sera pour bientôt, promit-il.  
  
Lily frissonna, mais Loëlla leur lança un regard de défi.  
  
- Quand vous parlez de Mangemorts, je suppose que vous faites allusion à vos parents?… cracha-t-elle.  
  
Rosier sourit plaisamment  
  
- Allons, Gardner, un peu de politesse, veux-tu? Nous vous rendons une petite visite, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver…  
  
- Quand on rend une visite, on commence par frapper avant d'entrer! riposta Loëlla entre ses dents serrées.  
  
- Vous voulez dire, ricana Rogue, qu'il existe des gens qui sont polis avec des Sang-de-Bourbe dans votre genre?  
  
Loëlla se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main, et elle allait jeter un sort, quand Rogue s'effondra tout seul. Eberlués, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte, où les Maraudeurs se profilaient. La baguette de James était toujours pointée sur les Serpentards, et les yeux des Maraudeurs lançaient des éclairs.  
  
- Surveillez vos paroles, la prochaine fois, dit froidement James.  
  
Il avait de toute évidence lancé le maléfice du Saucisson sur Rogue. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger, et se contentait de rouler des yeux effrayés. James le libéra.  
  
- Allez-vous en, maintenant, conseilla Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Les Maraudeurs s'écartèrent pour laisser sortir les Serpentards plutôt déconfits, puis entrèrent.  
  
- Ça va? s'inquiéta Remus.  
  
Loëlla tenait toujours sa baguette, les yeux flamboyants, tremblante de rage. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours tassée sur elle-même et se détendit.  
  
- Oh, Loëlla, je suis désolée! s'écria-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. Je t'ai encore laissée leur faire face toute seule.  
  
Le visage de Loëlla s'adoucit soudainement, et elle se précipita aux côtés de son amie pour la consoler et lui assurer, une fois de plus, que c'était sans aucune importance. Lily se calma, sourit faiblement, et remercia les Maraudeurs.  
  
- Oui, renchérit Loëlla avec un grand sourire, vous avez été formidables! Pile au bon moment! Quoique je suis sûre que j'aurais pu m'en sortir, vous savez! J'aurais pu essayer sur Rogue le maléfice de Furonculose.  
  
Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Rogue est assez répugnant comme ça, sans qu'on ait besoin d'en rajouter! dit Peter, le nez plissé de dégoût.  
  
Lily semblait préoccupée par autre chose.  
  
- Tout de même, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vous n'aviez pas à vous mêler de ça. Tu aurais pu lui faire mal, James.  
  
Ce qui laissa le jeune garçon complètement hébété.  
  
Loëlla les fixait à présent avec une expression sans équivoque, mais Sirius s'assit.  
  
- Je suis désolé, ma petite Loëlla, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant, mais tu ne me mettras pas à la porte une deuxième fois.   
  
Finalement, tout le monde s'assit. Loëlla et Lily faisaient face aux garçons. Lily était trop mal à l'aise pour parler, et Loëlla gardait obstinément le silence, furieuse après Sirius. Le silence devenait très pesant, et Lily s'agitait inconfortablement sur la banquette.  
  
- Tu es assise sur une fourmilière, Lily? demanda Sirius avec espièglerie.  
  
La jeune fille rougit et se tint tranquille, tandis que Loëlla fusillait Sirius des yeux.  
  
- J'espère que les Serpentards sont en train d'ensorceler toutes vos affaires, siffla-t-elle lentement. Surtout celles de Sirius. J'espère que tu retrouveras tous tes vêtements saupoudrés de poil à gratter…  
  
Sirius eut l'air offensé, mais tous les autres se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire, y compris Lily. Toutefois, rien de ce que put dire Loëlla ne put convaincre Sirius de partir. Exaspérée, elle finit par sortir sa baguette magique.  
  
- Tarentallegra! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Sirius se mit aussitôt à danser avec frénésie dans le compartiment, pour la plus grande joie de tous les autres. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
- Les filles! Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce qu'…  
  
Tina ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Sirius, puis éclata de rire en ouvrant davantage la porte. Derrière elle, se tenait Isabelle, qui considérait le tableau avec amusement.  
  
- Loëlla! s'écria Tina en se retenant à la porte tellement elle riait. C'est encore un de tes coups, n'est-ce pas?  
  
L'éclat des yeux de Loëlla parlait pour elle.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est très réussi! gloussa Tina.  
  
Isabelle et elle faisaient partie des rares qui ne poussaient pas de cris hystériques devant Sirius et James. Le danseur improvisé était définitivement furieux.  
  
- Loëlla! Tu ruines ma réputation! Tu me le paieras! Où est ma baguette? hurlait-il, en fouillant frénétiquement ses poches.  
  
Loëlla agita doucement la baguette qu'elle avait subtilisée.   
  
- Tu ne devrais pas crier comme ça, Sirius, conseilla Remus. Tu vas finir par alerter tout le monde.  
  
- Et tu dois reconnaître que c'est bien plus amusant que de se regarder en chiens de faïence jusqu'à la fin du trajet, dit raisonnablement Peter.  
  
- Amusant?? s'indigna Sirius. Parle pour toi! Je ne m'amuse pas du tout. Loëlla, arrête ça, je suis fatigué!  
  
- Sirius, à ta place, j'essaierais de le lui demander gentiment, dit James avant de s'installer plus confortablement.  
  
Tina avait fini par s'asseoir, vaincue par le rire, tandis qu'Isabelle avait refermé la porte, un sourire de plus en plus grand aux lèvres. Sirius finit par obéir, et Loëlla arrêta le sortilège.  
  
- Bon, rends-moi ma baguette, maintenant.  
  
- Pour que tu te venges? Certainement pas! s'écria Loëlla.  
  
Sirius fit un pas vers elle mais Loëlla l'arrêta en le menaçant avec sa propre baguette.   
  
- Tu veux encore danser, Sirius? Tu as besoin d'entraînement, on dirait!…  
  
Il grogna et se rassit, à bonne distance, humilié. Par égard pour lui, ses amis engagèrent la conversation avec les filles.  
  
Tout au long des deux heures de trajet qui restaient, la conversation entre Sirius et Loëlla ne varia pas.  
  
- Loëlla?…  
  
- Non!!  
  
Quand le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Loëlla ne fléchit pas davantage. Sirius espérait récupérer sa baguette dans la diligence, mais les quatre filles montèrent ensemble, et il ne lui restait plus de place.  
  
- Loëlla, tu devrais lui rendre sa baguette, sourit Lily. Il en aura besoin, tu sais.  
  
- Je sais, Lils. Mais pas avant demain. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec les cheveux rose fluo, ou bien en train de chanter debout sur une table, devant tout Poudlard.  
  
Elle se débrouilla pour être à bonne distance des Maraudeurs durant le banquet, et ignora les regards furieux que Sirius lui adressait, même en allant se coucher.  
  
Ce qu'elle n'avoua pas à Lily, c'est qu'elle avait remarqué les fréquents regards que James jetait furtivement à son amie, et que cette histoire de baguette était surtout un prétexte pour les faire rester en contact.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinou 


	4. Chapitre 3

Spoilers: Les CINQ tomes d'Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: Et non, rien n'est à moi si vous le reconnaissez. (je n'ai pas créé les Maraudeurs, bouhouhou…)  
  
Chapitre 3:  
  
Loëlla se réveilla d'excellente humeur le lendemain matin. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, et sortit la baguette magique de Sirius de sous son oreiller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Mais elle était un peu inquiète malgré tout: est-ce que Sirius était vraiment fâché? Il n'était jamais bon de provoquer un Maraudeur.  
  
- Tu vas enfin lui rendre, Loëlla? fit la voix un peu ensommeillée de Lily tandis qu'elle s'extirpait des couvertures.  
  
- Je suppose que oui… Je ne vais pas la garder en souvenir.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes les deux descendaient dans la Grande Salle. Pas de trace des Maraudeurs. Elles s'installèrent, et étaient en train de commenter leur emploi du temps tout en mangeant, quand les Maraudeurs surgirent. Sirius s'assit à côté de Loëlla.  
  
- Rends-moi ma baguette.  
  
- Bonjour, Sirius, très bien et toi? dit Loëlla sans daigner le regarder.  
  
- Tu dois me la rendre! s'écria Sirius. Tu sais que j'en ai besoin, en cours!  
  
- Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu suivais des cours, répondit distraitement Loëlla, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais l'air très présent…  
  
Les autres riaient devant la tête que faisait Sirius.  
  
- Loëlla! explosa-t-il. Tu…  
  
Mais à ce moment, la jeune fille le regarda enfin, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, et il oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, il oublia tout. Il ne voyait que ce sourire, et ces yeux mauve pétillants… ou bleus? Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer leur couleur.  
  
- Je?… répéta malicieusement Loëlla.  
  
- Tu… Tu…  
  
Mais elle lui rendit sa baguette. Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Sirius avec curiosité: il avait passé son temps à leur expliquer tout ce qu'il ferait subir à Loëlla aussitôt qu'il aurait récupéré sa baguette. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il prit la baguette, remercia vaguement, et se servit une énorme potion d'œufs brouillés qu'il entreprit d'engloutir à toute vitesse, sans dire un mot.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Loëlla et Lily étaient parties pour aller en Histoire de la Magie.  
  
- Ça sera pratique si on a du sommeil en retard, remarqua Loëlla. Au moins, la reprise de la semaine se fera en douceur.  
  
- Loëlla! dit Lily d'une voix teintée d'un indulgent reproche.  
  
Loëlla haussa les épaules. L'Histoire de la Magie ne passionnait personne. Le professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de tout l'établissement, se souciait d'ailleurs bien peu de l'intérêt de ses élèves. On en venait même parfois à se demander s'il n'oubliait pas leur existence. Lily était la seule à prendre sérieusement des notes. Remus aussi travaillait un peu. En tant que Préfets, tous les deux devaient montrer l'exemple.  
  
Les deux amies étaient déjà installées quand les autres élèves arrivèrent.  
  
- C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'ait pas jeté un sort, murmura Lily, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
Loëlla s'abstint de répondre. Isabelle s'assit devant elles.  
  
- Où est Tina? demanda Lily.  
  
- Aucune idée, répondit Isabelle. Elle marchait avec moi, et tout à coup, pouf!… plus personne.  
  
Tina arriva à la dernière seconde, essoufflée, et prit en hâte sa place à côté d'Isabelle.  
  
- Désolée, Isa, mais j'ai croisé Oliver…  
  
Isabelle se détourna pour cacher son sourire, et le cours commença. Lily prenait des notes à toute vitesse, et Loëlla ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Etrangement, Sirius ne dormait pas comme il en avait l'habitude les autres années. Et même, il… Loëlla ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
  
- Lily, murmura-t-elle, effarée, on dirait que Sirius prend des notes!…  
  
- Impossible, répliqua Lily près avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Il doit faire autre chose.   
  
Et elle se remit à couvrir sa feuille de parchemin d'une écriture extrêmement serrée. Loëlla espionnait toujours Sirius, intriguée. Soudain, un morceau de parchemin surgit de nulle part sur sa table. Un unique mot y était inscrit.  
  
- "Glutinari" ?… murmura Loëlla, stupéfaite.  
  
Aussitôt, elle se sentit…  
  
- Lily! Je suis collée!  
  
- Quoi!?!  
  
- Je suis collée à cette fichue chaise! pesta Loëlla en essayant tant bien que mal de se décoller.   
  
- Comment ça se fait? chuchota Lily.  
  
Loëlla regarda autour d'elle. Sirius avait cessé d'écrire et paraissait dormir comme à son habitude. Mais au léger tremblement de ses épaules, Loëlla devina qu'il riait.  
  
- Black!… murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle expliqua le parchemin piégé à Lily.  
  
- Tu connais le contre-sort, Lils?  
  
Mais Lily secoua la tête, tellement désolée qu'elle ne prenait plus de notes.  
  
- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide!… marmonna Loëlla, furieuse de s'être laissée avoir.  
  
Elle se saisit tant bien que mal de "Maléfices de base pour sorciers pressés et contrariés" (oh oui! Elle était trèèèès contrariée!), qu'elle conservait toujours à proximité, et le feuilleta frénétiquement. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière minute qu'elle trouva le contre-sort et put le murmurer avec un intense soulagement. Au moins, personne ne s'était aperçu de rien… à part les Maraudeurs, évidemment.  
  
A la sortie, elle se rua à la suite de Sirius et l'empoigna.  
  
- Hey! Comment tu t'es décollée?! s'étonna-t-il, un peu inquiet.  
  
- Je suis pleine de ressources, tu vois!  
  
Elle brandissait sa baguette. James, Remus, Peter et Lily s'étaient un peu écartés.  
  
- Petite Loëlla, tu ne vas quand même pas me jeter un sort!…  
  
- Je vais me gêner, tiens!  
  
- Tu m'avais pris ma baguette, tu m'as fait danser pendant une demi-heure, tu m'as humilié comme personne ne m'a jamais humilié, je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir, petite Loëlla, tu comprends ça, pas vrai?…  
  
Loëlla sourit malgré elle.  
  
- D'accord. On oublie tout. Mais d'abord tu vas reconnaître que je m'en suis très bien tirée.  
  
- Admirablement, petite Loëlla, admit Sirius avec son sourire le plus charmeur.  
  
- Et tu vas arrêter de m'appeler "petite Loëlla".  
  
Lily s'était un peu inquiétée de la tournure que risquait de prendre les événements, mais James lui sourit.   
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, dit-il. Ils vont vite se réconcilier.  
  
Lily se détourna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.  
  
Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, Loëlla souriait, rangeait sa baguette, et ils revenaient tous les deux.  
  
Peter se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
- Dépêchez-vous, gémit-il. On a Potions avec les Serpentards!…  
  
Ils s'entre regardèrent, et toute la petite équipe se mit à courir. Il ne faisait pas bon être en retard aux cours du professeur Norton. Elle était vieille et maigre, presque osseuse, avec des cheveux très fins d'un roux pâle, et de petits yeux froids qui cherchaient toujours la moindre faute insignifiante, que ce soit dans la préparation des potions, ou dans le comportement. Elle était la directrice de la maison des Serpentards.  
  
- Si nous arrivons en retard, ce sera ta faute, Sirius! haleta Loëlla en dévalant les escaliers.  
  
- Ma faute? riposta Sirius, hors d'haleine. Qui est-ce qui m'a confisqué ma baguette?  
  
- Ça suffit! trancha Peter en glissant dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. C'est votre faute à tous les deux.  
  
Ils frappèrent et entrèrent dans le cachot. Tous les élèves étaient déjà présents. Le professeur Norton leur jeta un regard mauvais.  
  
- Vous êtes en retard! dit-elle sèchement.  
  
- Nous sommes désolées, profes…  
  
- Silence! Cinq points en moins. Chacun de vous. Allez vous asseoir.  
  
Ils prirent leur place, penauds. Dès le premier jour, ils faisaient perdre trente points à leur maison.  
  
- Sale journée… grogna James en sortant son chaudron.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinou 


	5. Chapitre 4

Spoilers: Les CINQ premiers tomes.  
  
Disclaimer: Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient.  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
- Loëlla! Loëlla! Les Maraudeurs veulent sortir dans le parc, ils nous ont demandé de venir.   
  
Lily cognait à la porte de la cabine de douche de Loëlla.  
  
- Quoi? vociféra celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lils? Passe-moi ma serviette, veux-tu!  
  
Bientôt, Loëlla sortit, la serviette étroitement enroulée autour d'elle, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily?  
  
- Les Maraudeurs veulent sortir dans le parc, et ils m'ont demandé si nous voulions venir avec eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?  
  
Lily rougit légèrement.  
  
- J'ai dit que moi je ne pouvais pas.  
  
Loëlla sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique.  
  
- Mais pourquoi? s'étrangla-t-elle.  
  
Lily rougit davantage.  
  
- Oh, c'est juste que… j'ai des choses à faire.  
  
Loëlla lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, Lily. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.   
  
Lily ne répondit pas.  
  
- Lils, pourquoi est-ce que tu les repousses, comme ça?   
  
- Je ne les repousse pas, s'obstina Lily, c'est juste que j'ai des choses à faire.  
  
- Tu les repousses, répéta Loëlla. Comme s'ils allaient te jouer un mauvais tour. Ecoute, moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début, mais ça fait plusieurs mois, maintenant. Ils essaient de se rapprocher de nous, Lily, et tu essaies de t'enfuir. Pourquoi? Ils t'aiment beaucoup, j'en suis sûre… si seulement tu les laissais te connaître!  
  
- Je sais, Loëlla, dit doucement Lily, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand ils sont là. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. James essaie toujours de me faire parler, et je me sens encore plus perturbée, parce que j'ai l'impression d'y mettre de la mauvaise volonté. Il doit me trouver terriblement impolie. Mais il est… oh, je ne sais pas… Il faut tout le temps qu'il fasse le malin, je n'aime pas ça. Toujours en train de se passer la main dans les cheveux!…  
  
Loëlla eut envie de rire.  
  
- Allez, Lils, allons-y ensemble. S'il te plaît. Va les voir, et dis-leur que nous arrivons, d'accord?  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
- C'est trop tard, je leur ai dit que j'avais des choses à faire, répéta-t-elle.  
  
- Comme si c'était possible! s'écria Loëlla en roulant des yeux. Le premier jour des vacances!   
  
Loëlla s'habilla chaudement et rejoignit une Lily extrêmement mortifiée dans le dortoir.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
  
Son amie la regarda.   
  
- Rien. C'est juste que… tu as raison, je suis stupide.  
  
James participait sans grande gaieté à la bataille de boules de neige que Remus venait de lancer. Il était tellement distrait que Peter parvint à lui envoyer une boule en plein visage. Pourquoi Lily n'était-elle pas venue? Il essayait sans arrêt de la connaître, mais elle restait effarouchée, méfiante, posant ses yeux émeraude partout sauf sur lui. Des choses à faire, avait-elle prétexté, rougissante… Peut-être ne voulait-elle rien avoir à faire avec lui, après tout. Peut-être en avait-elle assez qu'il soit tout le temps après elle. Il devrait peut-être prendre des cours de drague auprès de Sirius…  
  
Ce dernier ruminait des pensées tout aussi sombres, et il se vengeait de sa déception en s'acharnant méthodiquement sur Remus. Soudain, il se prit une énorme boule en pleine tête, et un rire familier retentit. Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent. Loëlla riait toujours.  
  
- Désolée, Sirius. Mais tu étais une cible si facile!  
  
Sirius sourit largement et se mit à la bombarder. Le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit Lily, hésitant timidement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais une nouvelle boule de Peter la toucha de plein fouet, et James eut l'heureuse surprise de voir enfin Lily Evans se relâcher complètement.  
  
Une bataille complètement personnelle opposa rapidement Loëlla à Sirius.  
  
Bientôt tous les six étaient en nage, complètement épuisés, et même Lily ne se retenait plus de rire. James la contemplait, souriant béatement devant cette métamorphose, et définitivement sous le charme. Il arrangeait sans cesse ses cheveux dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Sirius essayait sournoisement d'attaquer Loëlla par derrière, mais Peter la prévint. Remus, en revanche, était plutôt pâle. Il avait été absent les jours précédents, prétextant qu'il devait se rendre chez sa mère malade. James lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Lily et Loëlla échangèrent un hochement de tête entendu, très discret, devant l'état de Remus. Elles avaient depuis longtemps percé le secret du jeune garçon, malgré ses précautions. Loëlla l'avait tout d'abord ressenti, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Lily pour mettre bout à bout une foule de petits détails et en déduire que Remus était un loup-garou.  
  
- Ça va aller, Remus? demanda doucement Lily. Tu veux qu'on rentre?  
  
- Non non…  
  
- Tu devrais, insista Lily. Tu n'es pas bien.  
  
- Ça va aller.  
  
- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, Remus! explosa Loëlla. On rentre! Et tu ne fais pas d'histoires! Sinon je te lance le sort de Mobilicorpus et je te ramène de force, c'est compris?...  
  
Remus n'avait plus vraiment grand chose à dire, et Sirius dissimula un sourire.  
  
- Quelle poigne! chuchota-t-il railleusement à Loëlla tandis qu'ils retournaient au château.  
  
- Suffit.  
  
Remus n'allait pas mieux de retour au château. Il faisait peine à voir, blême, sur un divan de la salle commune. Lily se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, inquiète. Isabelle descendit du dortoir des filles, et s'arrêta net. Le sang sembla quitter son visage.  
  
- Mon Dieu! Qui lui arrive-t-il? s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le groupe.  
  
Lily la considéra avec étonnement. C'était bien la première fois qu'Isabelle se laissait aller à un sentiment qui ne soit pas mitigé. Loëlla plissa les yeux, et s'attarda sur les yeux d'Isabelle, témoins infaillibles de ses états d'âme. La jeune sorcière était véritablement bouleversée. Le visage de Remus s'éclaira un peu quand elle s'agenouilla près de lui.  
  
- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Remus, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Tu devrais vraiment.  
  
- Ça va, Isabelle, assura-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire. Je me suis juste un peu trop fatigué.  
  
Isabelle parut soudain revenir brusquement à une attitude normale en voyant les regards surpris des autres. Elle se reprit et se releva vivement, l'air aussi égale que d'habitude.  
  
- Tu as tort, Remus, dit-elle simplement. Ça pourrait être grave.  
  
Et elle sortit de la salle commune.   
  
- Et moi qui pensait qu'elle était frigide! s'étonna Peter.  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils. La remarque était très mal à propos, mais Peter n'était pas connu pour être très adroit. Remus, en revanche, toujours si calme, le prit mal.  
  
- Parce que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Peter, répliqua-t-il froidement. Un vrai Maraudeur: tu ne fréquentes que nous, tu ne vois que nous, tu ne parles qu'avec nous, et après tu t'étonnes d'avoir mal jugé les gens.  
  
James sursauta.  
  
- Comment ça, un vrai Maraudeur? Nous ne sommes pas comme ça!  
  
Lily se tassa sur elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais vu Remus hors de lui. Pourquoi se braquait-il ainsi? Même s'il avait raison, bien sûr…  
  
- Ah non? cracha-t-il. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il y a encore cinq mois, Sirius et toi ne sachiez même pas précisément qui étaient Lily et Loëlla? Elles sont pourtant dans notre classe depuis cinq ans!  
  
Il regretta instantanément ses paroles, tant Lily avait une expression blessée. Loëlla baissa brièvement les yeux, puis se leva de son fauteuil.  
  
- Lily, je crois que nous devrions partir, dit-elle froidement, toujours sans regarder les Maraudeurs.  
  
Et avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les deux filles étaient parties. La porte de leur dortoir claqua avec force. Probablement fermée par Loëlla, toujours impulsive. Il régna un silence lourd dans la salle commune, durant quelques instants.  
  
- Bon sang, Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça! explosa James.  
  
Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Que devait penser Lily, à présent? Peter se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que venait de quitter Loëlla et se mit à sangloter.  
  
- Peter! s'écria Remus, consterné.  
  
- C'est ma faute… hoquetait le petit blond. C'est moi qui ai… dit une bêtise… c'est ma faute si Remus s'est énervé et a dit… tout ça…  
  
Des larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues de Remus.  
  
- Non, Peter, c'est entièrement ma faute, dit-il gravement.  
  
- Ah non, pas tous les deux! s'écria Sirius, désemparé.  
  
Mais James se laissait déjà glisser à terre, les yeux pleins de larmes à son tour.  
  
- C'est ma faute. Vous vous accusez pour rien. C'est à cause de moi si les Maraudeurs sont devenus un club fermé.  
  
Sirius hésitait entre rire nerveusement en se roulant par terre et pleurer à son tour. Il tenta de conserver son calme.  
  
- Bon, c'est de notre faute à tous, trancha-t-il. A tous. D'accord? Et puis… Et puis… Il cherchait désespérément ses mots.  
  
- Et puis arrêtez, les gars, s'il vous plaît… finit-il par gémir.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient complètement calmés, et venaient de décréter que désormais, les Maraudeurs ne se tiendraient plus à l'écart des autres élèves comme ils l'avaient fait jusque là.  
  
' Mais j'ai perdu Lily… ' pensa amèrement James.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinou 


	6. Chapitre 5

Spoilers: les CINQ tomes d'Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez.  
  
Réponses aux reviewers (que je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! ^^ ) :  
  
Lily la Tigresse: Contente que l'histoire te plaise! ^^ Merci pour le truc des reviews anonymes, je n'avais pas fait attention!  
  
Hermione2005: Ooooh, ma pitite Herm'! ^^ C'est sympa de te retrouver! (figure-toi que je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement entre la hermione2005 de Kazibao et celle de ffnet… Je suis affligée par ma propre stupidité… ) Merci de lire cette histoire, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies! Je vais de ce pas voir ta fic (sitôt dit, sitôt fait lol )  
  
Venera: Oh, c'est vraiment gentil! ^^ Merci beaucoup. Pour les reviews, bah, ma fic est récente, je ne désespère pas! :-) Et puis, moi il m'arrive souvent de ne regarder que les fics qui font au moins 10000 mots, par exemple, alors je ne suis peut-être pas la seule *essaie de se rassurer toute seule* En plus, ma fic sera plutôt longue, alors bon, j'ai le temps! Sinon, oui, j'ai bien lu The Unexpected, que je trouve géniale, et la traductrice fait un très bon travail. Peut-être effectivement que mon histoire a pour l'instant quelques points communs avec The Unexpected… Mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne durera pas! Déjà parce que Lily ne va pas tomber dans les bras de James si facilement, et parce que mon histoire contient une grande part de Général. De plus, c'est Loëlla qui est au centre de tout ça, et elle y sera jusqu'au bout (mais le bout est encore lointain ^^ )  
  
NDA: Bon, j'ai fait fusionner deux chapitres en un, car le premier ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais ce sont les conséquences de la dispute, et je ne pouvais pas les zapper, d'autant plus que cela permet de s'apercevoir qu'ils tiennent les uns aux autres, et selon leurs réactions, nous voyons mieux leur personnalité (n'en croyez pas un mot, c'est juste pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas un chapitre inutile :-) ) Mais il n'aurait pas été très intéressant pour vous, alors j'ai décidé de le rallonger. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop sombré dans le mauvais mélo pour celui-là…  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
Lily et Loëlla avaient des réactions très différentes. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux jetées sur leurs lits. A présent, Loëlla était assise, toute raide, les yeux secs fixant le vide, tandis que Lily, étendue, ses cheveux auburn en désordre, étouffait tant bien que mal ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Loëlla ne semblait que très vaguement s'en apercevoir. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à se calmer elle-même, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis, elle se leva, toujours rigide, et prit son amie dans ses bras, sans dire un mot. Les sanglots de Lily finirent par s'estomper.   
  
Elles auraient fait un bien étrange spectacle, ces deux filles, si quelqu'un était rentré à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Lily les cheveux épars, les joues marbrées, les yeux rougis continuellement remplis de larmes. Loëlla avec une mise aussi impeccable que d'habitude, le front lisse, le teint pâle, mais les yeux fixes et froids comme si elle allait commettre un meurtre.  
  
- Alors ce n'était qu'une farce, n'est-ce pas?… fit Lily d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Loëlla la regarda lentement, comme si elle ne la connaissait pas.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Lily émit un petit bruit étranglé. Loëlla sembla soudain revenir à elle et resserra légèrement son étreinte.  
  
- Franchement, Lily, je ne crois pas. Et je me fiche bien de le savoir.  
  
Lily faillit tomber à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
- Tu te fiches bien de le savoir… répéta-t-elle.  
  
- Ce qui m'intrigue davantage, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons si mal pris.   
  
- Ils se sont joués de nous! objecta Lily, la voix tremblante.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça nous a fait si mal, Lily, et tu le sais comme moi.  
  
Loëlla se leva et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de poursuivre.  
  
- Nous savions pertinemment que les Maraudeurs ne fréquentaient personne, et à un tel point qu'ils connaissent mieux les Serpentards que leurs propres camarades de classe… autrement dit nous. Alors?… Bien sûr que Sirius et James ne nous connaissaient pas! Pourquoi l'avons-nous si mal pris?  
  
Lily suivait le raisonnement à présent. Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti comme un coup de poignard au cœur? Pourquoi venait-elle de pleurer avec autant de désespoir? Pourquoi en avait-elle toujours envie? (NDA: J'ai bien la réponse, mais il va lui falloir un sacré moment pour l'admettre… )  
  
- De toutes façons, c'est sans importance, Loëlla, tenta-t-elle de raisonner. Je ne veux même plus y penser. Nous avons fréquenté les Maraudeurs pendant quatre mois. C'est fini, à présent. Eh bien, tant pis.  
  
Sur ce, pour convaincre Loëlla et surtout se convaincre elle-même, Lily se leva à son tour, sortit de sa malle un de ces épais livres qu'elle lisait habituellement, et se plongea dans sa lecture.  
  
- Je vais prendre une douche, dit Loëlla d'une voix éteinte avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.  
  
Mais quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle eut du mal à se retenir de casser la grande glace murale de frustration, tout comme Lily luttait contre les larmes qui la submergeaient.  
  
La vie reprit son cours. Les admiratrices de Sirius et James furent ravies de voir que les Maraudeurs se mêlaient désormais aux autres élèves. Et si on se posa des questions sur leur séparation avec Lily et Loëlla, on n'obtint jamais la réponse. Très vite, on n'y pensa plus. Mais certaines personnes n'oubliaient pas, et il s'agissait justement des parties concernées.  
  
Lily faisait bien triste mine, et son sourire avait quelque chose d'irrémédiablement triste et de forcé. Elle s'était davantage renfermée sur elle-même, ne parlant vraiment qu'avec Loëlla. Celle-ci restait superbe, pas le moins du monde déconfite comme son amie. Mais elle avait une attitude farouche qui paraissait défier le chagrin, et l'étincelle rieuse de ses yeux avaient disparue.  
  
De l'autre côté, Remus se repentait inlassablement ses paroles. Sa bonne nature ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il avait blessé ces deux filles qu'il appréciait tant. A cause de lui, toutes relations étaient sévèrement compromises. Peter nourrissait des sentiments sensiblement semblables. James gardait la tête baissée, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à la jolie tête rousse de Lily Evans. L'avoir perdue lui brisait le cœur. Et si maintenant au moins il était absolument sûr de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille, ce n'était néanmoins qu'une bien piètre consolation. Il essayait de se consoler en flirtant distraitement avec toutes les filles qui passaient près de lui, sans succès. Sirius s'en tirait mieux que lui, mais moins bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour être triste parce qu'une fille ne voulait plus lui parler. Et pourtant Loëlla lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait besoin de son rire, de sa bonne humeur si communicative, de ses explosions.  
  
Les Maraudeurs auraient volontiers fait leurs excuses sur-le-champ, mais leur problème était qu'en définitive, ils ne savaient pas de quoi s'excuser. Cela devenait absurde.  
  
Il y eut un bal de Noël. Ils espéraient confusément que tout s'arrangerait à cette occasion, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Remus était absent (c'était une nuit de pleine lune). Quant à Lily et Loëlla, elles n'étaient pas venues. Elles avaient préféré rester dans leur dortoir, en tête-à-tête, à lire et à discuter tranquillement. Sirius et James en furent réduits à supporter leurs admiratrices durant les quatre heures que durèrent le bal. Peter ne put même pas supporter sa propre cavalière, et se réfugia toute la soirée à proximité du buffet. Natasha, avec ses grands gestes et sa voix aiguë, lui faisait peur. Les bals étaient toujours ouverts aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais pour beaucoup de cinquième année, c'était la première fois. En effet, l'année précédente, les Maraudeurs avaient fait la veille une blague dont ils avaient mal mesuré les effets dans le temps. Une grande partie de l'école se retrouva incapable de se rendre au bal, Lily et Loëlla y compris.  
  
Les vacances s'écoulèrent donc assez tristement, et les cours reprirent. Lily et Loëlla mangeaient de nouveau toutes seules, ou bien avec Isabelle et Tina, quand cette dernière ne discutait pas avec animation avec Oliver Patil. Elles eurent ainsi l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Gryffondors d'autres années auxquels elles n'avaient jamais vraiment prêté attention.  
  
Mary Flare était en sixième année, et elle était Gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'était une grande fille noire très sympathique et très souriante. Ses deux grandes amies étaient Nathalie Barn, une petite blonde joufflue très vive et très drôle, et Laïa Maylor, une jeune fille élancée aux cheveux blonds tirant légèrement sur le roux, également très vive, qui lisait et relisait inlassablement les lettres de son petit ami moldu, un certain Bryan Finnigan, et était Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elles formaient un trio explosif très apprécié pour leur bonne humeur. En septième année, Mondingus Fletcher était un farceur et surtout un gaffeur réputé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, parler, parler sans arrêt. Son enthousiasme était débordant, mais il ne fallait jamais rien lui confier, sous peine de mettre tout Poudlard au courant. Les deux autres Gryffondors dont Loëlla et Lily firent la connaissance étaient également en septième année. Franck Longdubat et Alice Dary formaient un couple extrêmement touchant et attendrissant. On ne voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre. Franck était particulièrement intelligent, et Alice était une personne très douce et très humaine. Lily s'entendit remarquablement bien avec elle.  
  
Tous ces gens étaient charmants, mais aucun ne remplaçait les Maraudeurs, et Loëlla, même si elle semblait indifférente à leur rupture, sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement, en particulier la nuit, quand elle se retrouvait couchée sur le dos dans son lit, dans l'obscurité, et ressassait des idées noires.  
  
~*~  
  
Deux longs mois s'écoulèrent. La situation entre Lily et Loëlla et les Maraudeurs ne variait pas d'un pouce.  
  
Loëlla s'empêchait sans arrêt de regarder dans leur direction. Elle entendait leurs voix au petit-déjeuner… ainsi que celles de leurs admiratrices. Loëlla ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle devait penser à autre chose.  
  
- Ah, voilà le courrier, dit doucement Lily, le nez en l'air.  
  
Loëlla rouvrit les yeux. Des centaines de hiboux fondaient sur les élèves, leur apportant lettres et paquets. Elle suivit l'un d'eux du regard. Il apportait une lettre à Sirius. La jeune fille détourna vivement la tête. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que leurs regards se croisent. Elle reporta son attention sur Lily. Cette dernière était en train de décacheter une lettre. Loëlla vit l'expression de Lily se métamorphoser au fil de sa lecture. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Que se passait-il? Le sang quitta le visage de Lily. Elle était d'une pâleur effrayante, même ses lèvres étaient privées de sang. Ses yeux s'éteignirent. Loëlla eut une impression étrange qui la terrifia: il lui semblait que Lily dépérissait entièrement, à vue d'œil, comme une fleur qui se dessécherait et se fanerait en accéléré.  
  
- Lily!   
  
La voix de Loëlla était bien plus tremblante et plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Lily ne répondit pas. La petite main se referma d'un coup sur le morceau de parchemin, le froissant irrémédiablement. Loëlla eut peur.  
  
- Lily!!!  
  
Sa voix dénotait une urgence presque hystérique qui fit retourner de nombreuses têtes. Mais Lily ne la voyait pas. Elle n'était plus consciente de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait. Tout devenait étranger, froid, cruel. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle se leva d'un coup, fourrant la lettre dans sa poche, et partit en courant. Elle suffoquait. Il lui fallait de l'air. Tout de suite. Tout…  
  
Lily s'effondra au bas du grand escalier de marbre, et ne sut plus rien.  
  
~*~  
  
Loëlla se leva à son tour précipitamment quand elle vit son amie partir, mais quelqu'un, situé plus près de la porte, fut plus rapide qu'elle. James Potter bondit comme un fou et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Quand Loëlla le rejoignit, il tenait dans ses bras une Lily Evans inanimée. Loëlla faillit faire un pas en arrière en voyant la pâleur spectrale de Lily. James, presque aussi blanc qu'elle, la souleva avec précaution et gravit les escaliers en la portant, avant de la déposer doucement dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année.  
  
Loëlla pleurait à chaudes larmes dans la salle commune, encore déserte. Il restait une demi-heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Les Maraudeurs, désemparés, se tenaient près d'elle. Lily n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. James en oubliait même d'ébouriffer ses cheveux comme à son habitude.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'on aurait dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie? finit par dire Peter d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
Il avait très envie de pleurer aussi, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais voir quelqu'un comme Loëlla pleurer avec un tel désespoir était suffisant. Cependant, comme tous ses amis se retenaient visiblement, il les imita.  
  
- Non, dit Remus. Elle a reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle, apparemment. Mme Pomfresh n'aurait rien pu pour elle.  
  
Les sanglots de Loëlla redoublèrent.  
  
- Merci, James, bégaya-t-elle. De… l'avoir ramenée…  
  
James rougit fortement, mais Loëlla ne pouvait pas le voir à travers ses larmes.   
  
- Je… Je vais voir si… elle…est réveillée, ajouta Loëlla en essuyant tant bien que mal ses yeux rougis.  
  
Elle se leva et partit dans son dortoir, titubant comme si elle était ivre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Lily, mais son amie souffrait affreusement, c'était évident. Loëlla ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Lily était sa meilleure amie, l'être au monde qu'elle chérissait le plus, après sa mère. Si le cœur de Lily était brisé, celui de Loëlla l'était inévitablement.  
  
Elle entra dans la chambre. Lily reposait sur son lit, toujours inconsciente. Loëlla sentit de nouveau les larmes noyer ses yeux. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bains, et se regarda dans la glace. Son visage était gonflé par les larmes, marbré, sillonné. Ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements froissés. Loëlla en était presque méconnaissable. Elle frissonna, et comprit soudain que se laisser aller ainsi n'aiderait en rien Lily. Si celle-ci avait subi un grand choc, un choc bouleversant, alors elle aurait besoin de repères. Elle aurait besoin de Loëlla, une Loëlla lisse, calme, rassurante. La jeune fille ravala donc son chagrin, oublia son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et prit résolument une brosse à cheveux. Elle se recoiffa, plongea son visage brûlant et rouge dans l'eau glacée, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Puis sortit de la salle de bains, s'efforçant d'être calme, le plus calme possible. Seuls ses yeux rougis la trahissaient, ainsi que quelques tics nerveux.   
  
Loëlla se posta près de son amie. Et Lily ouvrit les yeux, tellement brusquement que Loëlla faillit sursauter. Et elle se redressa. D'un coup. Ses gestes étaient comme machinaux, robotisés. Le regard émeraude se posa sur Loëlla. Et quelque chose craqua en Lily. Loëlla dut faire face à une crise fulgurante de désespoir. Lily pleurait, hurlait, tapait sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait, réduisant en miettes tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.  
  
Les Maraudeurs attendaient toujours dans la salle commune. Ils allaient bientôt être en retard en Métamorphose, mais peu leur importait. Le silence était très pesant.  
  
Soudain, il sembla qu'une tempête d'une incroyable intensité se déchaînait dans le dortoir des filles. Des cris, une cacophonie de coups, d'objets fracassés.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il? fit Sirius, blême. Vous croyez qu'on doit aller voir?  
  
La tempête redoublait. Quelqu'un courait. Du verre brisé. Des hurlements sauvages, à leur faire hérisser les cheveux sur la tête.  
  
Et le silence retomba, comme un rideau.  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit, et Loëlla parut. Quatre paires d'yeux convergèrent vers elle avec appréhension. Elle tenait à peine debout, se retenait au mur. Elle avait une expression étrange: un mélange de crainte, d'horreur, de chagrin, de compassion, de stupéfaction. Elle les regarda, choquée.  
  
- J'ai dû la stupéfixer, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. J'en ai pour un bon moment. Allez en cours, et prévenez McGonagall que Lily et moi ne pourrons pas venir.  
  
Loëlla passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle devait stupéfixer Lily. Elle ne parvenait pas à la maintenir. Aussitôt qu'elle la ranimait, une tornade rousse s'abattait dans la pièce. Le dortoir était entièrement dévasté. Et Lily ne se calmait pas. Elle poussait des hurlements sauvages, inhumains, et Loëlla en avait la chair de poule.  
  
Elle se pencha au-dessus de Lily.  
  
- Enervatum, dit-elle.  
  
Et tout recommença. Loëlla balança sa baguette dans un coin, et se précipita sur son amie.   
  
- ARRETE!!! hurla-t-elle plus fort qu'elle. TU ENTENDS, ARRETE!  
  
Elle la prit par les épaules avec violence et l'immobilisa. Lily se débattit rageusement. Les mèches auburn tombaient sur son visage, les yeux verts étaient durs. Et puis son animalité disparut, et la douceur revint, un changement qui fit encore plus mal à Loëlla. Lily s'effondra, et se mit à pleurer, répandue par terre. Loëlla s'abaissa, se mit à son niveau.  
  
- Lily…  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle.  
  
- Ils sont morts, Loëlla, chuchota-t-elle avec effort. Tous les deux. Morts. Mes parents sont morts.  
  
Un froid glacial envahit Loëlla. Elle connaissait cette douleur. Et elle savait que rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Il n'y avait rien à faire.   
  
- Que vais-je faire, Loëlla?…  
  
Cette dernière regarda Lily, qui avait une expression hagarde, désespérée. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire à ça.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NDA: Pas très gai, mais c'était nécessaire… De plus, c'est la guerre. J'espère que la rupture entre les premiers chapitres, assez légers et insouciants, et celui-là n'est pas trop bizarre. Je veux juste mettre en lumière le fait que ce sont des adolescents qui vivent dans un monde en guerre, et qui essaient de s'en sortir malgré tout, qui essaient de le surmonter, d'oublier. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de Loëlla?… Trouvez-vous que c'est une espèce de Mary Sue dégénérée? (pitié, dites-moi que non!! *folle d'angoisse*) C'est très important que je le sache. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre!  
  
Kinou 


	7. Chapitre 6

Spoilers: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
Disclaimer: Incroyable mais vrai: je ne suis pas JKR! *attend triomphalement un effet spectaculaire suivant cette déclaration siiiiiii inattendue* Vous êtes soufflés, hein?… Ah bon, vous le saviez déjà?… Ah… Bon, donc vous êtes au courant que je ne touche pas d'argent?… Formidable! Pas de malentendus, donc. ^^   
  
NDA: Je suis désolée, si des fois je mets, comme aujourd'hui, des chapitres sans intérêt apparent (nooooon, ne me lapidez pas, ne me lapidez pas!! Sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la suite! ^^ ) Mais mes chapitres se découpent d'eux-mêmes, tout naturellement, et j'ai beau essayer, je ne peux rien y changer. De toute façon, je vous assure que TOUT est important jusque-là (vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire… En fait c'est même déconseillé) Je suis également désolée si je ne fais pas beaucoup intervenir Peter. Je sais que c'était leur ami, qu'ils avaient toute confiance en lui, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le coincer dans un cachot avec un troll des montagnes fou furieux armé d'une énorme massue. Je fais tout mon possible pour essayer de ne pas le rendre trop antipathique, mais c'est trèèèèès difficile. Bon, j'arrête de blablater. Je mettrais les réponses aux reviews la prochaine fois, là le temps me manque, mais merci à tous! Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 6:  
  
Lily ne bougeait plus du dortoir. Loëlla se rendait aux cours, mais elle n'était plus elle-même. Devant Lily, toutefois, elle restait forte, comme elle l'avait résolu. Forte et rassurante. Même si tout en elle hurlait.  
  
Les professeurs étaient au courant, et rapidement tout le collège apprit que Lily Evans, la Préfète de Gryffondor, avait perdu ses parents, suite à une attaque de Mangemorts. Les Serpentards arboraient des airs narquois, en particulier les septième année. La bande de Lucius Malefoy était ravie, faisant des paris à voix haute, dès qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité des Gryffondors.  
  
- A ton avis, Rodolphus, disait Malefoy à Lestrange avec un sourire mauvais, quel nouveau Sang-de-Bourbe verra ses parents enfin tués par des Mangemorts?  
  
Et les Gryffondors serraient les poings, se retenant de se jeter sur eux. Mondingus Fletcher eut une retenue et vingt points de perdus pour s'être jeté sur Terry Nott pendant un des cours de Potions. La haine entre les deux maisons ne faisait que grandir.   
  
Lily était très appréciée, et sa douceur, sa gentillesse, manquaient cruellement à ses camarades. On voulait la voir revenir. Mais comment la convaincre? Même Loëlla n'y parvenait pas. Isabelle et Tina ne pouvaient pas voir Lily. Elle fermait étroitement les épais rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et ne les ouvrait que pour Loëlla. Loëlla qui était la seule personne en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance. Loëlla qui pouvait la comprendre.  
  
- Hey, Loëlla! chuchota Peter à la jeune fille en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Réveille-toi!  
  
Loëlla sursauta et sortit de sa léthargie.  
  
- Merci, Peter, dit-elle en forçant un sourire.  
  
Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le cours très ennuyeux que leur donnait le professeur Berg. Mais son esprit vagabondait à des kilomètres de là. Lily devait ressasser toujours les mêmes idées noires, seule dans son lit. Loëlla savait… Elle savait, elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ça la rendait folle.  
  
Dessinant vaguement sur son parchemin, elle repensa à ce qu'elle-même avait vécu. La mort de son père…  
  
- Miss Gardner! fit une voix autoritaire et courroucée. Pouvez-vous répondre? Ou bien étiez-vous trop préoccupée pour daigner écouter mon cours? Parlez, je vous écoute!  
  
Loëlla sursauta à nouveau, regarda le professeur Berg, paniquée, et balbutia d'une voix pleine de larmes:  
  
- Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ne sais pas…  
  
Les regards des Gryffondors se tournèrent vers elle. Le visage du professeur Berg s'adoucit soudain. Il était un très mauvais professeur, très ennuyeux. Mais incroyablement humain.  
  
- Vous pouvez sortir, Miss Gardner, si vous voulez aller retrouver Miss Evans. Vos camarades vous passeront leurs notes.  
  
Il restait une demi-heure de cours. Loëlla remercia avec gratitude, rangea ses affaires, et partit rejoindre Lily. La jeune fille était là, figée, assis sur son lit, comme Loëlla l'avait imaginé.  
  
- Lils?… demanda prudemment Loëlla.  
  
Lily tourna vers elle un regard vide et essaya vainement d'esquisser un sourire.  
  
- Bonjour, Loëlla, dit-elle d'une voix atone. Tu n'es pas en cours?…  
  
- Le professeur Berg m'a laissée partir.  
  
Loëlla s'approcha de Lily et elles restèrent quelques instants sans parler.  
  
- Lily, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. Je ne veux pas te voir te détruire à petit-feu.  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent légèrement.  
  
- Je sais, Loëlla, je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour l'instant. Je ne peux tout simplement pas! s'écria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de moi, je ne sais pas où j'irai désormais… Je ne sais rien, rien…  
  
Loëlla posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'orpheline.  
  
- J'ai perdu mes parents, et je me sens complètement perdue et misérable sans eux.  
  
Lily leva soudain un visage éperdu, et regarda son amie avec intensité, une supplique muette dans ses yeux.  
  
- Pourquoi, Loëlla? Pourquoi sont-ils morts? Y avait-il une raison?  
  
Loëlla détourna les yeux, elle pouvait sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
  
- Aucune, murmura-t-elle à contre-cœur.  
  
Et c'était vrai. Les Mangemorts tuaient pour le plaisir, uniquement pour le plaisir. Lily resta silencieuse un moment.  
  
- Il n'y a aucune justice. Et tu sais… j'ai de mauvaises pensées, avoua Lily, gênée.  
  
- Lesquelles?  
  
- J'aurais préféré que Pétunia meure à leur place. J'aurais beaucoup moins souffert, elle m'aurait beaucoup moins manquée. C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas?  
  
La sœur de Lily n'était pas morte dans l'attaque des Mangemorts, car elle ne se trouvait pas à la maison. Elle était sortie avec son petit ami. Lily et Petunia n'avaient jamais été très proches, et tout avait empiré depuis que Lily était une sorcière. Pétunia la craignait et la méprisait, elle disait qu'elle était anormale, qu'elle était un monstre.  
  
- Non, Lily. Ce n'est pas affreux.  
  
Lily sembla vaguement soulagée.  
  
- Comment t'entends-tu avec les Maraudeurs? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Loëlla haussa les épaules.  
  
- Pas trop mal, je suppose.  
  
Effectivement, depuis la triste nouvelle qu'avait reçue Lily, et le sauvetage de la jeune fille par James, Loëlla n'était plus catégoriquement fâchée avec eux. Ils étaient simplement un peu en froid. Elle n'en voulait pas à Remus, ni à Peter. Avec eux, elle agissait normalement, ou du moins le plus normalement possible. Elle soupçonnait James d'avoir un faible pour Lily, parce qu'il l'avait ramassée au bas de l'escalier, et s'inquiétait tout le temps d'elle: alors elle lui pardonnait, bien qu'elle le trouvât très agaçant à toujours se mettre en avant. Mais Sirius… ce n'était toujours pas rentré dans l'ordre avec lui.  
  
Lily la sonda du regard.  
  
- Il faut se réconcilier avec eux, Loëlla, dit-elle sérieusement. Ça ne rime à rien. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous vexer de la sorte. Ils étaient nos amis… et je me sens suffisamment seule comme ça, je ne veux plus perdre personne désormais. D'accord?  
  
- D'accord, sourit Loëlla. Comme tu voudras.  
  
Lily sourit faiblement en retour.  
  
- Si je vais mieux et que je finis par sortir, je veux que tout soit réglé avec eux. Tu t'en occuperas, n'est-ce pas?… Pour que tout soit comme avant…  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Promets-le moi, insista Lily.  
  
Elle avait l'air tellement grave, cette réconciliation paraissait lui tenir tellement à cœur, que Loëlla ne pensa même pas à dire non.  
  
- Je te le jure, Lils. Tout sera réglé. Mais par contre, cela veut dire qu'il faut que tu sortes. Que tu manges. Que tu vives. Et ça, Lily, tu dois me le promettre à ton tour.  
  
Lily évita son regard.  
  
- Je te promets d'essayer.  
  
Loëlla sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle essaie. Elle voulait qu'elle réussisse. Elle voulait qu'elle se batte.  
  
- Tu te défiles, Lily, murmura-t-elle avec reproche.  
  
- Je suis désolée, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire… gémit Lily, au bord des larmes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinou 


	8. Chapitre 7

Spoilers: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
Disclaimer: *soupir ennuyé* Non, rien n'est à moi si vous ne le reconnaissez pas…  
  
Réponses aux reviews (je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait la dernière fois, mais j'ai reçu une review assez conséquente, et je voulais prendre le temps d'y répondre):  
  
Hermione2005: J'ai enfin réussi à reviewer ta fic! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, mais tout s'est bloqué, je ne pouvais plus rien faire! Enfin, c'est fait! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, parce que franchement j'ai du mal à décrire la mort, tout ça, et à m'appesantir sur des personnages désespérés. M'enfin… Voilà la suite!  
  
Sailor digitale: Bon, je crois que tu seras content(e?) de trouver plus d'un chapitre à ton retour! ^^Tu me soulages vraiment pour ce qui est de Loëlla, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la compares à Remus! La réconciliation est dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu vas passer des bonnes vacances!  
  
. : Ah, voilà ma grande review! ^^ Tout d'abord, MERCI! Tes critiques sont vraiment les bienvenues! *sourire ravi* Bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire commence un peu beaucoup comme "The Unexpected", mais cela ne durera pas (du moins, selon mes plans, ce sera trèèèès différent!) Lily et Loëlla n'étaient pas souvent seules. Du moins, certainement pas Loëlla. C'est une fille vive et ouverte. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir une Lily comme ça, parce que pour moi, elle est affectée par l'attitude de sa sœur (c'est comme ça que je la conçois) Pour la mort des parents de Lily… C'est vrai, moi aussi ça m'ennuie d'avoir dû faire ça! Mais c'était nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire, ils fallait qu'il disparaissent, et de plus il me fallait un moyen de faire rentrer la guerre dans tout ça. C'était de plus le moyen idéal pour essayer de montrer l'affection Lily/Loëlla, et l'intérêt de James pour Lily. Par contre, je suis très ennuyée que tu trouves que Loëlla soit une Mary-Sue! J'ai reçu une autre review qui me disait le contraire, alors je ne sais plus trop qui croire é_è Enfin, pour ce qui est du caractère de Lily, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, et je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait me le reprocher!! J'ai beau travailler dessus, impossible d'améliorer ça: elle reste fade! En fait, j'avais prévu cette fic avant le tome 5: dans mon esprit, Lily était très humaine, très douce, prête à se mettre en quatre pour les autres sans dire un mot (tu vois ce que je veux dire?…), et puis le tome 5 a débarqué et a changé tous mes plans *boude*. J'ai essayé d'orienter la fic vers les éléments fournis par JKR, et c'est devenu encore pire! Lily ne ressemble plus à rien, elle a la personnalité la plus confuse et fade du monde! Je vais essayer de la faire évoluer, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit peine perdue *désespérée* Ah! Dernière chose… OUI, Loëlla et Sirius s'aiment… ou s'aimeront! Mais peut-être pas comme tu le penses! Mais c'est vrai que c'est l'histoire d'amour qui est au centre de tout, et je ne cherche pas à le cacher, ou à faire du suspense. Ils s'aimeront, c'est sûr et certain. Mais ce ne sera pas si facile. Je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis, et j'espère que tu continueras, c'est important pour moi! ^^  
  
NDA: Je demande encore une fois ce que vous pensez de Loëlla: est-elle oui ou non une Mary Sue?? C'est très important que j'aie votre avis là-dessus! Sinon, voilà un chapitre pas très palpitant, mais nécessaire. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour la mise en page. Mon problème est que ayant un Mac, je dois convertir mes textes, mais je ne peux les mettre qu'au format .txt, ce qui fait que mes paragraphes ne peuvent pas être espacés de plus d'une ligne, et je ne peux rien mettre en gras ou en italique! Peut-être que ce problème finira par se régler, mais il faudrait que je me trouve un autre traitement de texte… Merci de votre compréhension! ^^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 7:  
  
Loëlla tint parole. Elle avait toujours été prête à tout pour faire plaisir à Lily, la rendre heureuse. Et s'il fallait cette fois se réconcilier avec les Maraudeurs, elle le ferait. Le plus vite possible. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à les rencontrer tous les quatre et mettre les choses au clair. Mais après réflexion, elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux les voir séparément. James et Sirius en tous cas. Pour Remus et Peter, elle pouvait leur parler à tous les deux en même temps sans problème. Après le dernier cours, Enchantements, Loëlla s'arrangea pour pouvoir parler à Remus et Peter, qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque. Les deux autres n'avaient jamais été très passionnés par la bibliothèque, et avaient préféré retourner dans la salle commune pour une partie de Bataille Explosive.   
  
- Remus! Peter! s'écria Loëlla en accélérant le pas.  
  
Ils se retournèrent, surpris.  
  
- Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'on ne vous en veut pas, vous savez, pour…  
  
Loëlla s'interrompit, embarrassée, mais Remus ne la laissa pas finir, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin s'excuser.  
  
- C'était ma faute, Loëlla, entièrement ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler, et me rendre compte à quel point ça vous blesserait. Mais je…  
  
- Non, non, l'interrompit vivement Peter. C'est moi qui ai mis Remus hors de lui, même si je ne me souviens plus trop pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, sourcils froncés. Dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais…  
  
Il ne fallut guère longtemps aux trois Gryffondors pour "tout régler", comme disait Lily. Restaient les deux autres. Ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile, on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, et Loëlla devait absolument leur parler séparément. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes choses à dire à James et à Sirius.  
  
Il lui fallut attendre le lendemain. Une occasion se présenta enfin quand Sirius écopa d'une retenue en Potions, pour avoir vertement insulté Severus Rogue et sa bande, qui se réjouissaient de l'infortune de Lily, tout comme les autres Serpentards. A vrai dire, James était déjà devenu écarlate, et prêt à se jeter sur eux, mais le châtiment de Sirius, infligé par le professeur Norton qui était mystérieusement apparue derrière lui, l'avait coupé dans son élan, bien heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Sirius s'était donc rendu aux cachots en maugréant, et James, désœuvré, avait empoigné son balai pour aller voler un peu dans le parc. Ce fut là que Loëlla le rejoignit, essoufflée. Il venait d'enfourcher son balai et allait prendre son envol.  
  
- James! cria-t-elle tout en courant. Attends!  
  
Elle freina en dérapant légèrement sur un des gradins. Elle n'aurait jamais dû traverser tout le château en courant, elle n'avait plus de souffle et souffrait à présent d'un point de côté.  
  
- C'est à propos de… notre dispute, articula-t-elle.  
  
- Oh! fit James en rougissant, l'air très mal à l'aise. Je… Respire, Loëlla, on a le temps.  
  
La jeune fille se calma enfin.  
  
- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle.  
  
- Alors, vous… tu… tu nous en veux?… Enfin c'est normal, mais je…  
  
- Non, non, justement, Lily et moi ne vous en voulons pas. En fait, nous savions très bien que vous ne faisiez pas attention à nous, nous n'avions aucun motif valable pour nous fâcher, dit-elle d'une seule traite. C'était juste… dur sur le moment, et puis après…  
  
- L'engrenage, acheva James.  
  
- Exactement! s'écria Loëlla, soulagée.  
  
Mais son soulagement était bien moins profond que celui de James. Il souriait largement à présent.  
  
- Alors… Lily non plus ne m'en veut pas?  
  
Intéressant, comme Loëlla et les autres Maraudeurs avaient soudain disparu. Loëlla sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu.  
  
- Je ne crois pas.  
  
- Oh! C'est… c'est formidable, bredouilla James, visiblement fou de joie.  
  
Puis il se rassombrit.  
  
- Et… comment est-elle?  
  
- Pas très bien, soupira Loëlla. Elle ne veut toujours pas quitter le dortoir. Mais je pense qu'elle va finir par s'en sortir. J'espère…  
  
James hocha la tête, l'air grave. Loëlla sourit à nouveau.  
  
- Et je voulais te remercier, dit-elle. A mon seul compte, cette fois.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Pour Lily. Pour prendre sa défense comme tu le fais. Merci.  
  
James rougit si violemment que Loëlla préféra lui éviter trop d'embarras, et lui dit au revoir avant de retourner au château.  
  
- Plus qu'un, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Mais le dernier ne serait pas le plus facile… Loëlla était si enthousiasmée qu'elle voulut toutefois voir Sirius dans la journée. Vers 22 heures, elle se posta dans un coin non loin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Sirius était obligé de passer, et attendit.   
  
Loëlla regarda sa montre avec agacement. Bientôt minuit, et il n'était pas revenu. Le professeur Norton donnait toujours des retenues épouvantables. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas d'une humeur trop massacrante à son tour. Quoique, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sirius n'était jamais d'une humeur massacrante. Loëlla sourit à cette pensée. Des pas résonnèrent alors dans le couloir. Et la voix de Sirius, qui pestait, furieuse. Loëlla sortit de son poste et s'avança. Sirius manqua de tomber à la renverse.  
  
- Loëlla! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici!  
  
Puis il se souvint de leur dispute et se mordit la lèvre. Gêné, il venait de la dépasser.  
  
- Je t'attendais, dit alors Loëlla.  
  
Sirius fit aussitôt volte-face, et la considéra, incrédule. Un lent sourire se dessinait sur son visage.   
  
- Tu plaisantes? dit-il.  
  
- Bien sûr! s'écria Loëlla sarcastiquement. J'attends ici depuis deux heures entières, et uniquement pour te raconter une absurdité! Evidemment.  
  
Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
- Je suppose que tu es fatigué, alors je vais aller vite.  
  
- Je ne suis pas fatigué si tu veux me parler, s'écria précipitamment le jeune homme.  
  
- Moi je le suis! réplique malicieusement Loëlla en lui faisant une grimace.  
  
C'était si agréable de le retrouver.  
  
- Lily et moi ne vous en voulons pas, voilà. Et nous voudrions que tout redevienne comme avant. Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui veut, moi tu ne me manquais pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
  
Sirius eut l'air peiné.  
  
- Je plaisante! s'écria-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour, Sirius?… On dirait que tu as besoin de moi pour l'entretenir, dis donc.  
  
- Je crois que oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, acquiesça Sirius en souriant.  
  
Mais sous son ton léger, il pensait qu'effectivement, il avait besoin d'elle… Et pas que pour ça.  
  
Loëlla fut heureuse de monter en courant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, et d'annoncer à Lily que "tout était réglé". 


	9. Chapitre 8

Spoilers: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne suis PAS Mrs Rowling (eh oui, je suis brune aux yeux marrons, j'ai 16 ans et demi, et je ne suis pas encore mariée, donc aucune chance que ce soit moi), par conséquent je ne touche aucune argent sur tout ce qu'elle a inventé et dont je me sers impudemment.  
  
Merci spécial à annab4, dont la review m'a tellement monté le moral que j'ai failli pleurer devant (drôle de paradoxe, pas vrai! ^^). Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas trop pour le nombre de chapitres. Je n'arrive pas à faire plus de 1600-1700 mots, et encore, dans mes meilleurs jours! Pas que je bloque, mais les chapitres semblent se découper d'eux-mêmes. J'essaierai d'arranger ça, et dès que j'ai une idée + ou - précise, je te préviens, promis! ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!  
  
NDA: Après ce chap, je ne posterai PLUS RIEN, tant que je n'aurai pas reçu de reviews répondant à ma question: Loëlla est-elle OUI OU NON une Mary Sue dégénérée? Je suis désolée pour ce lamentable chantage… (*chuchote* "eh psssst!… Vous aurez un chapitre plus long si vous répondez!" ^^ ) Je précise aussi que cette fic ne sera PAS comme The Unexpected, mais alors, PAS DU TOUT! Bisous à tous ^^  
  
Chapitre 8:  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Loëlla put convaincre Lily de descendre dîner. La jolie rousse faillit fondre en larmes à table, trop émue des attentions qu'on lui témoignait. Quasiment tous les élèves (sauf les Serpentards, qui ricanaient cruellement et lançaient des paroles blessantes) avaient un mot gentil pour elle. Tina et Isabelle s'occupaient de la faire manger, Alice Dary frictionna doucement son dos en lui murmurant quelques mots que Lily fut la seule à entendre, mais qui la firent sourire, reconnaissante. Dedalus Diggle, un ami d'Oliver Patil, à Serdaigle également, se jeta à ses pieds en lui offrant théâtralement un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Il voulait la faire rire, et y parvint très bien. Il avait beaucoup d'amitié pour Lily depuis qu'elle l'avait pratiquement sauvé, un jour. Il avait eu une retenue par le professeur Norton, et comme il finissait aux alentours de minuit, elle lui avait, avec un sourire mauvais, donné un devoir supplémentaire à faire et à lui rendre pour le lendemain, à la première heure. Le pauvre Dedalus était complètement désespéré, et c'est alors qu'il avait croisé Loëlla au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait écouté son problème, et lui demanda de l'attendre près de la bibliothèque. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait triomphante avec Lily, qui ne dormait pas, et qui l'aida à tout faire à temps.  
  
Lily fut donc fêtée avec une gentillesse touchante, et à laquelle elle fut très sensible. Elle s'essuyait constamment les yeux.  
  
- Bonjour Lily. Content de te revoir, murmura une voix chaude près d'elle.  
  
Elle se retourna, et James Potter lui accorda un immense sourire. Ses yeux noisette pétillants, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et profita de ce que Loëlla était en pleine conversation avec Isabelle pour ajouter :  
  
- Ce n'était plus pareil sans toi…  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils, sans remercier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas naturel, pourquoi son sourire était-il séducteur et non simplement gentil et spontané? Loëlla leur jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais ne dit rien, trop heureuse de les voir ensemble. Les autres Maraudeurs arrivèrent, et se montrèrent extrêmement chaleureux avec Lily. Loëlla, attentive, fit les lèvres de Lily former silencieusement les mots ' comme avant… '. Cette dernière semblait ravie. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient manqué.  
  
Lily, attendrie, souriait en les regardant, en les écoutant. Oui, ils lui étaient chers. Jamais, plus jamais elle ne douterait de leur sincérité. Jamais plus elle ne les accuserait, même en pensée, de mentir, et de ne vouloir que lui jouer un mauvais tour.  
  
Toutefois, elle disparut rapidement, encore trop profondément blessée. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Elle s'allongea péniblement dans son lit. Des images lui revenaient. Sa mère faisant son gâteau au chocolat préféré… Ses parents lui souhaitant gaiement son anniversaire… Sa mère la serrant dans ses bras… Lily pouvait presque sentir son parfum si réconfortant. Et pourtant, elle ne le sentirait jamais plus. Elle ne pourrait jamais les revoir. Des larmes perlaient d'entre ses paupières fermées.  
  
~*~  
  
- Loëlla, tu crois qu'elle va aller bien? demandait pour la énième fois James, inquiet.  
  
- Oui, James. C'est très dur, mais…  
  
Sa gorge la piquait. Oui, c'était vraiment très dur.  
  
- … mais elle va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily se rendit en cours le lendemain matin, mais elle ne prit pas son petit-déjeuner. Elle prenait des notes et travaillait comme à son habitude, mais machinalement, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle écrivait. Les mêmes mots retentissaient inlassablement à ses oreilles, encore et encore: "Je n'ai plus personne… Je suis orpheline…". Loëlla devait veiller avec vigilance sur elle, parce qu'elle était tellement renfermée dans sa bulle qu'elle ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle prenait de mauvais chemins, ne faisait pas attention à où elle mettait les pieds, si elle allait foncer dans quelqu'un ou pas.   
  
Elle entra en collision avec Rogue en se rendant en cours de Métamorphose. Mais heureusement Loëlla était là, la surveillant.   
  
- Ne dis rien, Rogue! aboya-t-elle alors que le Serpentard ouvrait la bouche, furieux. Ça sent déjà assez mauvais comme ça depuis que tu es dans les parages. Inutile d'en rajouter.  
  
Et elle partit avec une Lily amorphe, sans remarquer les Maraudeurs qui suivaient leurs baguettes encore à la main, prêts à intervenir.  
  
- Elle a de la poigne, hein!… disait Sirius avec une certaine admiration.  
  
Mais il était évident que Lily allait mal, très mal. Elle semblait sans cesse au bord des larmes, et sombrait dans un abattement effrayant.  
  
Les professeurs, connaissant sa situation, ne la brusquaient pas, se montraient très gentils à son égard. Tous, sauf le professeur Norton, qui prenait un malin plaisir à interroger sans arrêt la jeune fille et à lui faire des remarques.  
  
- Cessez de faire cette tête, Miss Evans, sans cela vous aurez une retenue pour irrespect… Vous semblez trouver mes cours ennuyeux.   
  
- Eh bien, Miss Evans, allez-vous enfin cesser de rêvasser et de soupirer sans arrêt pour vous consacrer à cette potion, oui ou non? Car c'est la vôtre que nous allons tester, alors je vous conseille fortement de la soigner.  
  
James virait au violet derrière son chaudron, serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, la mâchoire crispée. Et Loëlla finit à l'infirmerie, ayant serré sa fiole tellement fort, de rage, qu'elle s'était brisée, répandant son contenu sur la jeune fille.  
  
Mais à force, Loëlla et le temps réunis apaisèrent la blessure de Lily. Même si elle était profondément malheureuse, elle reprenait petit à petit le dessus, et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à son amie. Les Maraudeurs suivaient l'évolution de très près. Mais des quatre, James paraissait le plus concerné, même s'il avait une bien étrange façon de le montrer. Les semaines s'écoulaient, et la guérison de Lily progressait. Sa première priorité fut de recommencer à aider les élèves des classes inférieures.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinou 


	10. Chapitre 9

  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ premiers tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante innocente qui fait joujou avec les créations de Mrs Rowling, prière de ne pas me poursuivre.  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie C'est la fin de la cinquième année. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'appesantir sur le chagrin de Lily. D'un, parce que ça me déprime pour elle (si si, c'est vrai!) De deux, parce que je n'ai aucun don pour le mélo. ^^ Mais bien sûr, elle souffre, n'importe quel troll pourrait comprendre ça.  
Autre chose: je poste très rapidement en ce moment, mais dès que ce sera la rentrée, vous n'aurez presque plus d'updates. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus!! é_è C'est juste que j'aurai énormément de travail.  
J'ai abandonné l'idée de vous sonder, puisque personne ne répond à ma question. *légèrement désespérée*.  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
**Chapitre 9:**  
  
  
Les examens approchaient à grands pas. Dans moins d'un mois, les élèves de cinquième année devraient passer leurs BUSEs. Peter était complètement paniqué, on pouvait le voir courant pratiquement à la bibliothèque dès que possible, et consultant fébrilement d'énormes livres à l'aspect rébarbatif. Remus était un peu plus calme, il ne s'affolait pas comme Peter, mais ses yeux couleur nuage étaient eux aussi bien souvent plongés dans un livre. Il révisait comme tout ce qu'il faisait, méthodiquement et avec application. James se trouvait devant l'affreux dilemme qui était de ne rien faire ou bien de suivre l'exemple des autres. Ses révisions n'avaient rien de régulier. Il pouvait étudier très efficacement pendant de longues heures, puis soudain passer une journée entière à ne rien faire. Sirius avait une façon de réviser qui distrayait beaucoup les Gryffondors.  
  
Après le dîner, il rejoignait les autres dans la salle commune. Instinctivement, il s'apprêtait à prendre du bon temps, mais se souvenait en voyant les travailleurs qu'il avait un examen à réviser. Une bataille s'engageait alors en lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on pouvait le voir se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, l'air torturé.   
  
  
- Sirius, le grondait Loëlla, tu dois réviser.  
  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, grognait-il.  
  
  
Mais il disparaissait dans son dortoir avant de revenir avec de quoi travailler. Il commençait à s'y mettre, puis tout à coup se levait d'un bond, prêt à tout laisser tomber. Loëlla lui lançait un regard d'avertissement. Il se rasseyait. Se relevait, commençait à partir et se ravisait à nouveau. Ce petit manège durait un bon moment avant qu'il ne se mette enfin à étudier.  
  
Loëlla travaillait à sa façon: un il sur ses livres, un il observant les alentours. Mais elle n'avait pas de problèmes majeurs en cours, de toutes façons.  
  
Lily s'était jetée dans le travail à corps perdu. Elle ne relevait pas la tête, lisant et prenant des notes sans arrêt. Elle voulait réussir, mais elle trouvait également pratique que son expression soit ainsi un peu dissimulée. Elle trouvait malgré tout le temps de donner des cours de soutien à des élèves d'autres années un peu perdus.  
  
Un jour, Loëlla trouva Lily assise dans un coin du dortoir, enserrant ses jambes repliées. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent douloureusement sur elle.  
  
  
- Loëlla, toi qui sais est-ce que ça va durer longtemps?  
  
  
Loëlla sentit ses yeux la brûler.  
  
  
- Pendant combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir souffrir comme ça? Tu le sais, Loëlla Je t'en prie, dis-moi.  
  
  
Oui. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.   
  
  
- Tu souffriras toujours, Lily, parvint-elle à articuler. Toujours. La douleur ne s'effacera jamais complètement. Quand il s'agit d'une mort naturelle, on peut se faire une raison Mais pas pour un assassinat. Ça ne s'oublie jamais.  
  
~*~  
  
Loëlla s'effondra dans un couloir désert. La situation de Lily remuait en elle de douloureux souvenirs. Elle avait mal, si mal, même si cela faisait longtemps désormais. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. La jeune fille ravala ses larmes, et s'essuya rageusement le visage. Elle serait forte, il le fallait.  
  
  
- Lils? demanda-t-elle doucement ce soir-là, comme elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. J'ai décidé de te dire la vérité.  
  
  
Lily leva des yeux effrayés, remplis d'appréhension. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Elle s'imaginait déjà quelque chose de terrible. Peut-être que Loëlla ne voulait plus être son amie. Lily avait terriblement peur de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait depuis la mort de ses parents.  
  
  
- Oui, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi, poursuivit Loëlla.  
  
  
Lily se détendit instantanément.  
  
  
- Vas-y.  
  
- C'est à propos de de mon père  
  
  
Lily attendait la suite. Loëlla évitait délibérément son regard.  
  
  
- Je t'ai menti, avoua-t-elle, mais il le fallait. En fait, il n'a pas été tué par des Mangemorts.  
  
  
Lily plissa les yeux, intriguée, et écouta Loëlla lui raconter toute l'histoire.  
  
~*~  
  
- Miss Evans! Miss Evans!  
  
  
Lily se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans la salle des professeurs. Vous devez vous y rendre immédiatement, c'est important.  
  
  
Lily sentit ses jambes fléchir sous elle. Qu'arrivait-il encore? Rien ne pourrait être pire, de toutes façons  
  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant la salle des professeurs, discutant avec animation avec un tableau du couloir.  
  
  
- Ah, bonjour, Miss Evans! s'écria-t-il chaleureusement.  
  
  
Il lui sourit avec bonté.  
  
  
- Je voulais vous voir pour discuter de votre situation pour cet été.  
  
- Je ne veux pas aller dans un orphelinat! s'écria Lily, paniquée.  
  
- Oui, oui, je m'en doute. Votre sur a trouvé une famille d'accueil parmi ses amis, et c'est ce que nous comptons faire pour vous. Une famille de sorciers vous hébergera, c'est entendu. Mais laquelle?  
  
  
Lily ne savait pas. Qui voudrait d'elle pendant deux mois?  
  
  
- Nous avions bien sûr songé à Miss Gardner  
  
  
Le cur de Lily s'accéléra. Loëlla ne pouvait en aucun cas l'accueillir chez elle, compte tenu de ses problèmes personnels, même si elle le désirait. Lily savait cela.  
  
  
- mais nous savons qu'elle ne pourra pas, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son désir de vous venir en aide. Et Mr Potter vous aurait volontiers accueillie durant les deux mois, mais il sera à l'étranger dans sa famille.   
  
  
Une vague de fureur prit possession de Lily un bref instant. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle voudrait passer deux mois à le regarder faire le malin et ébouriffer ses cheveux?  
  
  
- Nous avons donc une autre solution. Mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous aurez non pas une, mais plusieurs familles d'accueil. Miss Virton pourra vous prendre les deux première semaines de Juillet, Miss Beaupré les deux suivantes, et Miss Dary tout le mois d'Août. Elle vous aurait prise pour les deux mois, elle aussi, mais ce n'est qu'en Août qu'elle aura sa propre maison.  
  
  
Lily sentit son cur s'alléger considérablement. Tout irait bien. Elle remercia avec effusion, et courut à la salle commune pour raconter tout ça à Loëlla et remercier Tina, Isabelle et Alice de leur gentillesse.  
  
~*~  
  
- C'était épouvantable! s'écria Tina en posant son sac sur la table avec fracas. Ma pierre refusait de se transformer en chien, elle ne faisait qu'aboyer! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie!  
  
  
Peter leva les yeux, exaspéré.  
  
  
- La tienne aboyait! La mienne n'était qu'une sculpture de chien!  
  
  
Sirius fit son entrée, visiblement frustré.  
  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, grogna-t-il. Mon chien n'avait pas la bonne couleur. Il est resté gris. Comment était le tien, Isabelle?  
  
  
La jolie Française se mit à rire.  
  
  
- J'ai eu très peur. Au début, il ne lui est poussé que des pattes, et la pierre s'est mise à courir partout mais petit à petit, elle s'est transformée en un chien un peu raide.  
  
  
James les rejoignit, rayonnant. Il excellait particulièrement en Métamorphose.  
  
  
- Aucun problème, je suppose, James? demanda Remus.  
  
- Aucun! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Où sont Lily et Loëlla?  
  
- Elles ne vont pas tar  
  
  
Les deux filles entraient déjà. Loëlla était hilare.  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda curieusement Peter.  
  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais Loëlla ne se tenait plus de rire.  
  
  
- Il devait rester de la magie dans la pierre de Lily! expliqua-t-elle. Elle avait à peine levé sa baguette que la pierre s'est mise à grossir et à rouler partout! Impossible de l'ensorceler, elle a dû attendre qu'on lui en trouve une autre   
  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Lily en souriant. J'ai eu très peur. Moi qui n'étais déjà pas très rassurée  
  
- Mais ça a été, en fin de compte? demanda James.  
  
  
Lily lui jeta un regard noir et ne répondit pas. Elle s'était violemment disputé avec lui durant les BUSEs, et s'il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce n'était pas son cas. Il s'était mis à maltraiter Rogue pour rien, et comme elle lui disait d'arrêter, il avait osé lui demander de sortir avec elle. Elle aurait pu lui lancer un maléfice sur le champ. Cependant, Rogue ne s'était pas montré particulièrement reconnaissant de son intervention, bien au contraire. En tout cas, elle n'aimait décidément pas James. Pourquoi attaquer quelqu'un juste parce qu'on le peut? Elle lui avait jeté à la figure un certain nombre de vérités. Loëlla n'était pas présente, mais Lily lui avait raconté, encore frémissante d'indignation. Loëlla était très désappointée qu'ils soient en froid tous les deux, mais elle comprenait Lily: James était vraiment exaspérant à crâner sans arrêt. Lily était furieuse, mais cette histoire lui avait donné bien plus de confiance en elle, désormais.   
  
Loëlla n'aurait plus jamais à faire face seule aux Serpentards.  
  
James eut l'air mal à l'aise et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se tourner vers Loëlla.  
  
  
- Loëlla?  
  
- Oh, moi ça ira toujours! dit-elle en riant avec insouciance.  
  
  
Lily put se rattraper très honorablement en Enchantements, sa matière préférée. Ses pommes de terre pelées magiquement étaient parfaites. Elles sautèrent hors de leur peau sans problème. Loëlla, en revanche, mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme à peler les siennes, et l'une d'elles faillit assommer le petit professeur Flitwick.  
  
Et le dernier examen arriva, celui de Divination pour les Maraudeurs, d'Arithmancie pour Lily, et d'Etude des Runes pour Loëlla.  
  
  
- Ouf! souffla Sirius. C'est fini! Je suis épuisé d'avoir autant travaillé.  
  
- Oui, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent, ironisa Loëlla.  
  
~*~  
  
Tous les élèves passèrent cette année-là. Les Serpentards remportèrent la coupe des Quatre Maisons et arborèrent des airs supérieurs tout à fait répugnants.  
  
Et le lendemain fut le jour du départ. Lily et Loëlla firent le trajet avec les Maraudeurs.  
  
  
- Bats-toi, ma petite Lily, murmura Loëlla à son amie lorsqu'elles furent sur le quai, prêtes à repasser du côté moldu.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Loëlla, assura Lily, souriant bravement. Ça ira très bien. On reste en contact.  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Kinou_**  
  
  
_NDA: J'ai deux ou trois autres projets de fictions en ce moment. Voudrez-vous que je vous prévienne si ça se concrétise, ou pensez-vous que ça ferait trop ' pub ' ?  
_


	11. Chapitre 10

  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter". (je sais, vous commencez à le savoir, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir Je n'apprécie pas tellement les Beuglantes.)  
  
  
**  
  
  
Disclaimer:** Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi (je change la formule, je trouve celle-là plus valorisante! ^^), en particulier Loëlla. Le reste est à JKR.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Bibi**: MERCI! Enfin quelqu'un qui me réponds, ça c'est chouette! *toute contente, exécute une petite danse de la joie* Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Loëlla (d'autant plus que c'est le perso principal!)  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Oh, je suis désolée Je n'avais pas prévu les vacances de Lily, en fait Déjà, parce que je suis focalisée sur Loëlla, et puis aussi parce que bon ben, Lily est complètement déprimée, alors ça n'aurait pas été très gaie, tu vois? Dans ma tête, elle a passé tout l'été à pleurer toute seule en silence et à ressasser des idées noires, et à essayer de sourire dès qu'elle n'était plus seule (c'est une courageuse notre Lily) Pas franchement folichon. Donc je passe direct à la sixième année. Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics Je sais que tu as déjà repéré "La faute", par contre je ne sais pas si tu as lu ma traduction, "Pensine"? et puis j'ai un projet de chapitre unique assez particulier, je te préviendrai si ça se concrétise.  
  
**Lunattica:** Bizarre mais nice? lol! Je trouve effectivement que "If that's love" est bizarre, bancale, en quelque sorte Mais bon, si tu trouves ça bien quand même! Voilà la suite!  
  
**Dready**: Merci! ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de James, je suis soulagée que ça te plaise! C'est la vision de JKR, mais j'avais peur de très mal la rendre. D'autant plus que j'avais prévu cette fic avant la sortie du tome 5, et le couple J/L n'était pas du tout comme ça dans ma tête, alors c'était difficile de changer (d'ailleurs, Lily s'en ressent). Cependant, il va bien falloir qu'il s'améliore un peu Ça se fera progressivement si tout se passe bien! *offre des libations aux dieux*  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** *flotte de joie* Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Loëlla, jusque là une seule personne m'a dit qu'elle faisait Mary Sue, alors ça va Bienvenue au fan-club de Sirius Black! ^^ C'est un soulagement aussi que tu trouves des différences avec The Unexpected (excellente fic! et chapeau bas à la traductrice!), vu que ça va être TRES différent!  
  
**  
  
Remerciements spéciaux**:   
MERCI à annab4 (qui a aussi lu "Pensine" ^^), qui m'a fait l'insigne honneur de me placer dans ses auteurs préférés! J'en suis très touchée!!  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ C'est manie chez moi de faire des NDA, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai des choses à dire, lol. C'est le plus grand nombre de reviews que j'obtiens pour ce chapitre, alors tout le monde a droit à du chocolat! *fait une distribution de chocolats virtuels* Ça y est, c'est la gloire! ^^ Bon, peut-être pas Mais, c'est très encourageant. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai continué à updater avec opiniâtreté? Vous en avez eu marre, vous avez ouvert en vous disant "Zut! Ras le bol de voir tout le temps cette fic! Qu'est-ce que c'est à la fin?!" ? De toutes façons, ça me fait très plaisir! ^^  
  
Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très gai, mais c'est la guerre! Enfin bon, vous ne pleurerez pas non plus, pas de panique! C'est assez court, mais comme j'ai updaté assez rapidement jusque là, j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra trop!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 10:**  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hey, Lils!  
  
  
  
Lily se retourna. La tête de Loëlla venait de surgir hors d'un compartiment, avec un immense sourire. Les deux filles se tombèrent dans les bras.  
  
  
  
- Ce compartiment est libre, Lily, viens.  
  
  
  
Loëlla l'aida à installer sa malle.  
  
  
  
- Alors, ces vacances?  
  
  
  
Elles n'avaient pas pu se voir une seule fois durant les deux mois, et même si elles avaient échangé de nombreuses lettres, Loëlla s'inquiétait de savoir si son amie s'était oui ou non un peu remise du choc de la mort de ses parents. Lily s'efforça de sourire.  
  
  
  
- Oh, ça s'est bien passé. J'étais chez Tina au début, et je me suis bien amusée (NDA: Ne la croyez pas Son but est de ne pas inquiéter Loëlla.) Sa famille était sans arrêt en train de lui rendre visite, alors il y avait beaucoup d'animation. Et puis elle est très gaie, Tina. Nous sommes même allées à une réception du Ministère, et nous avons vu Oliver Patil. Tina et lui sont ensemble, maintenant.  
  
  
Loëlla sourit: il était tellement évident que ces deux-là se plaisaient. Lily poursuivait.  
  
  
  
- Chez Isa c'était beaucoup plus calme, mais en revanche j'ai appris des tas et des tas de choses sur la magie française, et c'était très intéressant. Sais-tu qu'elle correspond avec Remus? J'ai découvert ça par hasard. Elle le cache, on dirait. Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas?  
  
  
  
Loëlla fronça les sourcils, surprise.  
  
  
  
- Oui, très étrange Ils n'ont pourtant pas l'air très proches.  
  
- Exactement! J'étais très étonnée, mais après tout ça ne me regardait pas. Je n'ai vu qu'une lettre. Peut-être s'agissait-il uniquement d'un renseignement à propos de tel ou tel devoir de vacances.  
  
- Peut-être  
  
  
  
Mais Loëlla se souvint de l'angoisse d'Isabelle lorsqu'elle avait vu Remus si mal en point, l'année précédente, et de l'irritation de celui-ci quand Peter avait maladroitement qualifié la jolie Française de frigide.  
  
  
  
- Et chez Alice?  
  
  
  
Le visage de Lily s'éclaira.  
  
  
  
- C'était formidable. Elle était tellement gentille, elle s'occupait tout le temps de moi. Alice est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Franck venait régulièrement. Ils vont se marier prochainement, mais ils n'ont pas encore fixé de date, tu sais à cause de la situation actuelle.  
  
  
  
Loëlla hocha la tête. Oui, c'était la guerre.  
  
  
  
- Sais-tu s'il y a eu commença Lily en détournant le regard, d'une voix un peu tremblante. Sais-tu s'il y a eu d'autres victimes parmi les élèves de Poudlard? Ou leurs parents?  
  
  
  
Loëlla la considéra avec attention.  
  
  
  
- Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, Lily, soupira-t-elle. Comme d'habitude. Mais je n'ai pas entendu parler de victimes parmi des gens que nous connaissons.  
  
- Oh, très bien dit Lily, soulagée. J'avais peur, tu sais, parce que tout le monde a essayé de me tenir éloignée des événements, alors je je n'étais au courant de rien.  
  
  
  
Loëlla s'empressa de changer la conversation, pour remonter le moral de Lily, même si elle sentait que le sien était à présent bien bas. Le train venait de s'ébranler, et gagnait de la vitesse.   
  
  
  
- Au moins, cette année, nous n'aurons plus à supporter Malefoy et sa bande Quel soulagement! Même s'il nous reste Rogue et compagnie. As-tu vu les Maraudeurs?  
  
  
  
Lily secoua la tête. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir James. Elle voulait pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Loëlla, et non pas devoir ignorer les 'sourires dentifrice' de James et son irritante manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux.  
  
  
  
- Non, répondit-elle.  
  
  
  
Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre dans le compartiment d'à côté. Les deux filles s'entre regardèrent et se précipitèrent hors du leur.   
  
La porte était ouverte. Loëlla sentit ses entrailles se glacer, et les doigts de Lily s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son bras.  
  
Laïa Maylor était évanouie, blême, tandis que Mary Flare hurlait et hurlait encore et tentait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Les Maraudeurs étaient là, leurs visages couverts de larmes, la retenant.  
  
  
  
- Laissez-moi!! hurlait Mary. Laissez-moi!! Elle est morte, morte!! MORTE!!!!  
  
  
  
Loëlla sentit Lily vaciller dangereusement à ses côtés, et la rattrapa juste à temps. Morte? Qui était morte? James et Sirius tenait Mary à bras-le-corps, qui se débattait comme une furie, aveuglée par sa douleur.  
  
  
  
- Laissez-moi! Laissez-moi la rejoindre!! hurlait-elle inlassablement.  
  
  
  
Remus et Peter s'affairait aux côtés de Laïa, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.   
  
  
  
- Loëlla, que se passe-t-il? gémissait Lily. Qui est morte? Qui?  
  
  
  
Loëlla ne répondit pas, sortit sa baguette, et ensorcela la vitre. Juste à temps. Mary venait de se libérer de l'emprise des garçons, et se jetait sur la fenêtre. Mais elle ne put ni l'ouvrir, ni la casser. Elle s'acharnait dessus, avec la rage du désespoir, quand le professeur McGonagall surgit, sa baguette à la main. En ces temps de guerre, des professeurs accompagnaient toujours le Poudlard Express, de peur d'un attentat.  
  
  
  
- Miss Flare, calmez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, ainsi que Miss Maylor.  
  
  
  
Il lui fallut longtemps pour convaincre Mary d'obéir. Loëlla sentait des larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues, des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas l'impression de produire. Les forces de Laïa l'abandonnaient, et Remus dut la soutenir, tandis que Sirius escortait Mary, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et n'essaie encore de se jeter par une fenêtre.  
  
Les élèves restants entendaient les hurlements de Mary et les sanglots de Laïa s'estomper tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient.  
  
  
  
- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Loëlla, secouée, tout en saisissant inconsciemment le bras de Lily à la recherche d'un soutien.  
  
  
  
James ôta ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Nathalie et toute sa famille ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts, dit-il péniblement.  
  
- Elles ont reçu une lettre à l'instant, précisa Peter, ébranlé. Ça s'est passé hier soir. Nous étions là, et  
  
  
  
Il ne put finir. Lily éclata en sanglots, et pour la deuxième fois de toute sa vie, Loëlla perdit connaissance.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_  
Aaarf Je vous assure, ce n'est pas que je tienne absolument à tuer des gens, mais Nathalie était prévue comme ça Désolée. Je vous assure, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un assassin!  
'Sourire dentifrice' est une expression que j'affectionne particulièrement! ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Sinon, je n'aime vraiment pas ce chapitre, mais bon, il est venu tout seul Bisous à tous!  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  



	12. Chapitre 11

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** blablabla JKR.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**  
Ansuku: **Merci beaucoup! Pour ce qui est de Lily/James, mini mini progrès dans ce chap  
  
**Anonymoua (x2):** C'est vrai que le chap précédent était court et sans grand intérêt juste vous remettre dans le bain! ^^ *sourire un peu sadique* Mais celui-là est, je pense, plus long non, c'est bien que tu me dises tout ce que tu penses, c'est seulement avec les critiques qu'on peut avancer. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour updater le + vite possible. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autres projets parce que 3 fics en même temps je ne suis pas habituée, et j'ai peur d'être un peu débordée!! De plus, j'hésite à écrire cette idée de chap unique qui me trotte dans la tête, parce que c'est tellement bizarre, et ça ne correspond pas du tout à ce que les lecteurs de ffnet attendent, je pense! Enfin bon, je verrai bien! Oui, j'ai bien trois fics en cours Mais pas une avec Ginny et sa fille, lol! ^^ J'ai cette fic-là, une Lily/James qui est une traduction, et "La faute", qui a l'air d'être la + appréciée, qui est sur le thème des voyages dans l'espace-temps Je te remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup d'avoir lu toutes mes fics, ça me fait très très très plaisir! ^^  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: **J'ai été très tentée d'arrêter cette fic**. Je voulais me consacrer uniquement aux deux autres, qui de + ont l'air de plaire davantage. **Mais** je ne voulais pas décevoir tous ceux qui m'ont tant soutenue pour celle-là, alors pour l'instant je continue.  
  
  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 11:**  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec effort pour regarder autour d'elle. De nombreux lits, des draps de lin blanc l'infirmerie. Loëlla se laissa retomber. L'image de Nathalie Barn flottait devant ses yeux, ne lui laissant aucun répit.  
  
  
  
- Nath  
  
  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il avait suffi d'un seul sortilège et d'une fraction de seconde pour éteindre à jamais l'étincelle des yeux bruns, le visage rieur, la bonne humeur si communicative Pour en faire un cadavre froid et rigide. Loëlla ferma les paupières, mais cela ne suffisait pas à chasser ses pensées, et à refouler ses larmes. Elle avait la nausée. Nathalie était d'origine moldue. Elle revoyait le sourire cruel de Lestrange, l'ami de Malefoy, et sa voix d'une méchanceté palpable: " Les Sang-de-Bourbe d'abord ", avait-il sifflé. Lily aussi était ce qu'ils appelaient une Sang-de-Bourbe Et ils avaient tenu parole.  
  
  
  
- Nath gémit-elle plus fort.  
  
  
  
Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un étau autour de la poitrine, chaque respiration lui faisait mal, mal C'était sans doute pour ça que Mary voulait se jeter par la fenêtre du train. Tout devenait trop douloureux pour elle, elle voulait en finir, ne plus souffrir retrouver Nathalie malgré tout. Et Laïa qui ressemblait à une Morte Vivante, sans forces, une poupée de chiffon.  
  
Lily devait souffrir autant qu'elle. La mort de ses parents était encore plus proche que celle du père de Loëlla.  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Mme Pomfresh venait à son chevet.  
  
  
  
- Bonjour, Miss Gardner, dit-elle avec gentillesse en la forçant à avaler un énorme morceau de chocolat. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.  
  
  
  
Loëlla obéit, et sentit une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans tout son corps, tandis que sa volonté réapparaissait. Elle avait juré d'être forte, et elle le serait. Elle devait l'être: pour son propre bien, mais aussi pour Lily, ses amis sa mère, surtout.  
  
  
  
- Bien, dit Mme Pomfresh. Vous pouvez aller retrouver vos camarades dès que vous aurez pris votre petit-déjeuner. Il vous reste un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant le début des cours.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
- Loëlla!!  
  
  
  
Une tornade rousse se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
  
  
- J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura Lily. Tu ne revenais pas à toi  
  
- Je vais bien, Lils, assura Loëlla en repoussant les longues mèches auburn qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle en souriant bravement.  
  
  
  
Lily s'écarta un peu, sans la lâcher, et planta ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.  
  
  
  
- Tu ne dois pas me lâcher comme ça, Loëlla, chuchota-t-elle gravement. Plus jamais. J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
  
  
Loëlla avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Sa gorge se serrait.  
  
  
  
- Jamais je ne te lâcherai, Lily, promit-elle. Jamais.  
  
- LOELLA!!  
  
  
  
Elles se retournèrent, surprises. Sirius dévalait les escaliers comme un fou, suivi de près par James et Peter.  
  
  
  
- Où est Remus? murmura Loëlla.  
  
- C'était la pleine lune, hier   
  
  
  
Loëlla hocha la tête. Sirius était déjà sur elle.  
  
  
  
- Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs! criait-il, furieux. Je suis arrivé juste au moment où tu t'effondrais, j'ai cru que que Tu es impossible! explosa-t-il en voyant Loëlla sourire.  
  
  
  
Elle se mit à rire et lui pressa brièvement la main.  
  
  
  
- Je vais bien, Sirius, merci. C'était juste  
  
  
  
Elle redevint sérieuse.  
  
  
  
- le choc, tu sais.  
  
  
  
Peter regardait sa montre, très embêté.  
  
  
  
- Excusez-moi, couina-t-il. Je suis très content de voir Loëlla, mais  
  
  
  
Il déglutit difficilement.  
  
  
  
- on a Potions! réalisa soudain Sirius, en pâlissant. (_NDA: Ça me fait curieusement penser à l'année précédente, ça Désolée, si ça ressemble à du déjà-vu, mais c'est nécessaire ^^)  
_  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps dans le cachot, et ne reçurent pas de punition.  
  
  
  
- Encore en commun avec les Serpentards, grogna James, lugubre, en s'installant entre Sirius et Peter.  
  
  
  
Il jeta un regard noir aux cheveux gras de Rogue, un peu plus loin.  
  
  
  
- Il est répugnant, murmura Lily en suivant son regard.  
  
  
  
James se retourna et lui sourit.  
  
  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, petite Lily, on est là.  
  
  
  
Lily s'empourpra, scandalisée. Elle était furieuse: comment osait-il lui dire ça après ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente! Mais le professeur Norton fit son apparition, ce qui l'empêcha de répondre, à son grand soulagement.  
  
  
  
- Elle a l'air chaque année plus revêche, remarqua Loëlla d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
  
  
Le professeur Norton toisait les élèves comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un tas d'immondices enfin, surtout les Gryffondors.  
  
  
  
- Je suis ravie de constater que pour une fois, il n'y a pas de retardataires.  
  
- Tu parles, murmura Sirius. Elle aurait adoré ça, rien que pour pouvoir nous punir et nous enlever des points.  
  
  
  
Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Norton ne l'entendit pas.  
  
  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une Potion Reconstituante. Il s'agit d'un breuvage coûteux, aussi faites extrêmement attention! La moindre maladresse sera sévèrement punie!  
  
  
  
Elle fusilla Peter du regard, qui se tassa sur sa chaise, souhaitant disparaître.  
  
  
  
- La Potion Reconstituante permet de refaire le plein d'énergie et de Magie, par exemple après avoir lancé un sort très difficile. Mais s'il y a la moindre erreur  
  
  
  
Le professeur Norton eut un mince sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
  
  
- elle aura l'effet inverse, et vous finirez à l'infirmerie, dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs heures. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous au travail!  
  
  
  
A la fin du cours, Tina et Peter étaient partis en toute urgence à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Wilkes et Avery. Rogue avait réussi sa potion à la perfection, il excellait dans cette matière. Les Gryffondors n'étaient donc plus que cinq pour se rendre en Métamorphose.  
  
  
  
- Eh bien, que s'est-il passé! s'écria le professeur McGonagall, surprise de cette désertion. Y a-t-il eu une épidémie?  
  
- Non, professeur, répondit James. C'est le professeur Norton qui nous a fait faire une Potion Reconstituante.  
  
  
  
Le professeur McGonagall se renfrogna.  
  
  
  
- Je vois. Il faudra passer ce cours à vos camarades, il est très important. Aujourd'hui  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Avec elle, tous les cours sont importants! s'exclama Sirius en se ruant vers la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
Lily ne dit rien, mais elle pensait que le professeur McGonagall avait raison. Tous les cours sans exception étaient importants, et cela valait pour toutes les matières. A part peut-être l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle doutait fortement que connaître parfaitement les révolutions des gobelins lui serviraient un jour. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et leva les yeux. James lui souriait.  
  
  
  
- Ça va, Lily? Tu as l'air bien pensive.  
  
  
  
Il avait l'air inquiet. Lily lui rendit son sourire malgré elle. Pour une fois, il ne se mettait pas en avant.  
  
  
  
- Ça va, merci. Je pensais à ce que disait Sirius. Qu'est-ce que nous avons après?  
  
- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit James.  
  
  
  
Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, Isabelle avait l'air très mal.  
  
  
  
- Isa! Isa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? la pressait Loëlla.  
  
  
  
La Française semblait tenir difficilement éveillée.  
  
  
  
- On dirait que sa Potion Reconstituante n'a pas très bien marché, en fin de compte, observa Sirius. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
  
  
Lily prit doucement Isabelle par les épaules.  
  
  
  
- Je vais l'y conduire, dit-elle. A plus tard.  
  
  
  
Et elles s'éloignèrent à petits pas. Loëlla les suivait pensivement du regard.  
  
  
  
- Elle a un problème de vitesse, Isabelle, on dirait. Dans à peu près toutes les matières. Je me demande comment ça se fait. Ses potions marchent au ralenti, ses métamorphoses aussi Vous vous souvenez quand elle a passé les BUSEs? Sa pierre a mis une bonne minute avant de se transformer en chien   
  
- Pour les potions, en tous cas, ça peut être utile, dit James. Même si elle la rate, le professeur Norton n'y verra que du feu.  
  
  
  
Loëlla était mi-amusée, mi-fâchée.  
  
  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça, James. Ça pourrait lui être fatal, un jour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Je croyais que vous étiez cinq rescapés, dit le professeur Berg. Où est Miss Beaupré?  
  
- A l'infirmerie, professeur.  
  
- Un contre-coup, on dirait. Bien, de toutes façons, vos camarades ne rateront pas grand chose. Tout est très bien expliqué dans vos livres, page 185. Je vais vous parler des Amazones. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît quelque chose sur elles? Oui, Mr Black?  
  
- Il s'agit d'un peuple uniquement composé de femmes. Ce sont des guerrières, elles sont imbattables au combat.  
  
- Effectivement, Mr Black. Autre chose?  
  
- Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires, d'après ce que je sais, ajouta Sirius en fronçant le nez.  
  
  
  
Lily eut un haut-le-cur.  
  
  
  
- Ceci, Mr Black, est la vision que nombre de sorciers, et même de Moldus, ont des Amazones. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses supplémentaires qu'il faut savoir. Les créatures dont vous parlez existent, Mr Black, mais elles sont régies par un plus petit groupe. C'est ce groupe qui s'appelle les Amazones. Elles sont tout comme les autres de puissantes guerrières, mais elles associent la magie à la force brute. Une Amazone au combat est un spectacle fascinant et terrifiant. Leurs ennemis n'ont aucune chance s'ils ne figurent pas parmi les plus puissants sorciers du monde.  
  
- A quoi ressemblent-elles? demanda James.  
  
- A des femmes tout à fait normales, Mr Potter. Mais leurs cheveux sont blonds, et leurs yeux sont invariablement noirs, noirs comme l'ébène. Quand une Amazone combat, une aura l'entoure, noire, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Et l'expression de son visage est empreint à la fois de majesté et de sauvagerie, à un tel point que ses ennemis n'ont qu'une envie, celle de s'enfuir.   
  
- Sirius a raison, dans ce cas, dit tranquillement Loëlla. Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires?  
  
- Dans l'ensemble oui, Miss Gardner. Il peut bien entendu y avoir des exceptions. Mais les Amazones subissent le même genre de préjugés que les géants.  
  
- Où vivent-elles? demanda encore Sirius.  
  
- Eh bien, elles tiennent cela secret, elles vivent à l'écart des hommes. Elles connaissent la crainte qu'elles inspirent. Peu de gens ont donc pu les voir. Mais à chaque fois, ils étaient ébranlés et horrifiés. Les Amazones sont belles et subjuguantes, mais féroces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- C'est épouvantable, répétait Sirius dans la salle commune, en gesticulant. Epouvantable. Penser que de telles créatures existent!  
  
- Il existe bien des Mangemorts, remarqua Loëlla sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
- Tu as raison. Vous-savez-qui adorerait les avoir dans son camp, ces monstres. S'il leur promet de la viande fraîche, elles accepteront sans doute.  
  
- Tu en parles comme s'il s'agissait d'animaux sans cur, Sirius, dit froidement James. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce sont des femmes un peu particulières.  
  
  
  
Il sembla soudain plus sympathique à Lily. Il n'était peut-être pas qu'un bellâtre crâneur sans aucun intérêt, après tout.  
  
  
  
- Ce ne sont pas des femmes! s'indigna Sirius.  
  
- Bien sûr que si! répliqua James plus fort. Le professeur Berg a dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des exceptions et que de toutes façons très peu de gens en ont vu!  
  
- Evidemment! Ils sont sans doute morts en croisant leur chemin.  
  
  
  
Loëlla regarda sérieusement Sirius, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, secoua lentement la tête, et s'en alla. Lily referma son propre livre et dévisagea froidement Sirius.  
  
  
  
- Tu sais ce que c'est, tout ce que tu racontes? De l'intolérance.  
  
  
  
Et elle s'en alla à son tour.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_Une toute pitite pitite évolution Lily/James Mais ils n'en sont pas encore au stade final, on dirait  
J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'envoyer de menaces de morts pour l'attitude Sirius à la fin. Personnellement, je le vois bien réagir comme ça. Vous savez qu'il est plutôt carré dans ses opinions ^^  
Merci de votre attention!  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  



	13. Chapitre 12

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi! ^^  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Lunattica:** Les Amazones Ben ouais, j'avais envie de créer mes propres créatures des Ténèbres, lol! Les vampires reviennent effectivement souvent ans les fanfics, j'avais envie de changement! ^^ Voilà un long chapitre (en fait, j'en ai fait fusionner deux)  
  
**Angy-J:** Wow!! *rougit fortement* Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant, et très honorée! ^^ Pour l'instant, je poste assez vite, j'ai déjà à peu près tout planifié pour cette fic, et puis j'ai tellement de merveilleux encouragements que ça me motive énormément! Pour Lily et James, il va falloir attendre un peu, mais il y a du progrès dans ce chapitre! C'est vrai que je zigouille beaucoup de monde Désolée! ^^ Mais c'est la guerre! (je le dis tout le temps, mais c'est pour soulager ma mauvaise conscience, lol) J'ai encore prévu un mort cette année, et puis un autre l'année d'après *feuillette ses notes*, ensuite On verra! Je ne vais pas tuer tout le monde, quand même! ^^  
  
**Anonymoua** Non, tu n'es pas collante! ^^ J'adore recevoir tes reviews!! Je suis très heureuse que mes fics te plaisent, j'espère que ça va continuer! Tu me fais tellement de compliments, oh là là, je ne sais plus où me mettre, lol! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!!  
  
**Marie-Po-Fine:** Merci! ^^ J'avais justement très peur de publier mon histoire après avoir lu de si merveilleux Lily/James qui sont sur ffnet!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Une très belle fic? Oh, ça c'est vraiment gentil ^^ Pour ce qui est de la continuation, j'en parle dans la note ci-dessous.  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Nouvelle évolution Lily/James! mais ce n'est pas encore joué, niark niark! Contente que le chapitre t'est plu. Je me suis aperçue que mes chapitres sont vraiment irréguliers. Parfois il ne se passe rien, et puis tout à coup, bam! des informations à tout va, lol!  
  
**Annab4:** merci pour les compliments! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite de cette fic, et lis la note en-dessous!  
  
**Angelina Johnson4:** Merci de ne pas m'avoir envoyé de menaces de mort, lol! Voici un nouveau chap pour que ça ne se produise pas! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu continues à suivre cette fic (et que tu lises les autres! ^^) J'espère que ça continuera!  
  
  
  
**_NDA (IMPORTANT)_**_: Vous avez été plusieurs à vous inquiéter parce que j'ai dit la dernière fois que j'avais failli arrêter la fic. Pas de panique!! Je continue, parce que vous m'avez bien encouragée, et je détesterais vous décevoir. S'il y a une baisse significative de reviews, bien sûr, j'en déduirai que ma fic ne plaît plus (j'aurais raison, pas vrai?), et là, seulement là, il est possible que j'arrête. Mais je n'en suis pas encore à ce point, d'autant plus que vous avez battu le record de reviews pour ce chapitre! Merci à tous! ^^  
  
Donc no soucy, et bonne lecture!  
  
  
_  
  
  
**  
  
Chapitre 12:**  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily se réveilla en souriant. Elle avait rêvé de James. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle pensait beaucoup à lui, depuis la rentrée. Sa présence réconfortante l'environnait toujours. Elle était très surprise de voir qu'il s'amendait, cette année. Il espaçait ses 'sourires dentifrice', flirtait moins, et attirait moins l'attention sur lui. Et Loëlla lui racontait l'air de rien à quel point il parlait d'elle et s'inquiétait pour elle. Et oui. Lily en était heureuse.  
  
  
- Lils? fit la voix ensommeillée de Loëlla. Tu ris toute seule?  
  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres.  
  
  
- Non non, bonjour Loëlla, répondit-elle d'une voix chantante, en réfrénant son envie de rire.  
  
- Tu pensais à quoi? insista Loëlla en se levant.  
  
- A rien du tout, assura Lily en s'extirpant elle aussi de ses couvertures.  
  
  
On entendit un long bâillement provenant du lit de Tina, et elle surgit d'un seul bond, déjà débordante d'énergie.  
  
  
- Salut les filles! s'écria-t-elle. Bien dormi?  
  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, elle se précipita sur Isabelle et se mit à brailler à pleins poumons:  
  
  
- Allez, debout, Isa!!  
  
  
Loëlla pouffa et alla à la salle de bains. Tina tirait Isabelle hors de son lit.  
  
  
- Tina! Tu es insupportable! maugréait la dormeuse, encore tellement endormie qu'elle pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux.  
  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le choix, et se retrouva bientôt debout au milieu du dortoir, à bâiller et à se frotter les yeux en grognant. Lily semblait ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que sourire, ce matin-là.  
  
  
  
  
  
Les Maraudeurs attendaient Lily et Loëlla dans la salle commune.  
  
  
- On va être en retard, marmonna Sirius en regardant sa montre.  
  
  
Remus sourit narquoisement.  
  
  
- Arrête, Sirius, dit-il, nous savons très bien que tu veux les voir.  
  
  
Sirius s'abstint de répondre.  
  
  
- Et puis nous ne sommes pas obligés de les attendre, remarqua James. C'est juste que que moi en tout cas, j'en ai envie, avoua-t-il en rougissant.  
  
  
Peter éclata de rire et reçut un coussin en plein visage.  
  
  
- Eh bien, James, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières! s'écria Loëlla en descendant les dernières marches.  
  
  
Elle sourit joyeusement aux Maraudeurs.  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas manger?  
  
- On vous attendait, répondit Remus en jetant un regard en coin à James.  
  
- Oooh, vraiment? s'écria Loëlla. Que James attende Lily, je comprends, mais vous? Hey!! protesta-t-elle alors que le jeune homme lui envoyait un deuxième coussin.  
  
- Plus jamais tu  
  
  
Mais James s'interrompit, et se mit à sourire largement. Lily descendait paisiblement les escaliers, les joues roses.  
  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
- En voilà au moins une qui dit bonjour, n'est-ce pas, Loëlla! grinça Sirius.  
  
  
Cette dernière lui tira la langue, et ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
  
James marchait aux côtés de Lily. Il aimait la sentir près de lui, elle lui manquait tout le temps. Il la regarda furtivement. Elle était tellement belle. Il aimait sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Il aimait tout d'elle. Il connaissait par cur sa façon de rejeter ses longs cheveux roux sombre en arrière, il connaissait par cur son rire si franc, la manière dont tout son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'elle souriait. Il aimait quand il lui parlait de n'importe quoi, et qu'elle plantait ses yeux émeraude étincelants dans les siens, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts fins qu'il mourrait d'envie d'enserrer dans les siens. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui? Pourquoi le détestait-elle ainsi? Bon il savait qu'il méritait un peu les reproches qu'elle lui faisait, mais il essayait vraiment de s'améliorer. Et il le faisait pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte de ça?  
  
Remus surveillait James avec amusement. Son ami était éperdument amoureux de Lily Evans, cela crevait les yeux. Mais s'en rendait-il seulement compte? Il parlait d'elle sans arrêt, rougissait aux moindres allusions que Peter ne se gênait pas pour lui glisser. Et il se rendait ridicule à essayer désespérément d'attirer son attention quand elle était dans les parages.  
  
Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant Loëlla dévaler les escaliers, ses cheveux si blonds voletant derrière elle. Elle parlait à toute vitesse, en riant, et avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il était impossible de ne pas y être sensible. Sirius l'admirait terriblement. Pour son caractère, sa fougue, sa détermination, son attachement pour Lily, la façon dont elle avait été proche d'elle quand celle-ci déprimait. Loëlla était, selon lui, exceptionnelle. Elle le subjuguait littéralement, il détachait difficilement ses yeux d'elle, et ne voyait même plus toutes ses admiratrices. Il était peiné qu'elle ne le voie que comme un ami, mais refusait de se l'avouer.  
  
  
- Pettigrow! Regarde où tu mets les pieds, gros tas!  
  
  
Peter venait de bousculer accidentellement Gregory Wilkes. Rogue, Avery et Rosier entourèrent aussitôt leur ami, fixant le malheureux Peter d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier recula, effrayé.  
  
  
- C'est ça, réfugie-toi derrière tes gardes du corps! ricana Rogue.  
  
  
Sirius serra les poings, furieux. James allait sortir sa baguette, mais Lily l'en empêcha.  
  
  
- Oooooh, se moqua Rosier, c'est trop adorable: la petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui empêche noblement son petit copain d'agresser les grands vilains Serpentards. En mémoire de ses parents, sans doute  
  
  
Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus, car Lily avait sorti sa propre baguette, et une Loëlla hors d'elle venait de se jeter sur lui.  
  
  
- Loëlla!!  
  
  
Remus la retint difficilement. Les cheveux de la jeune fille tombaient devant ses yeux, et elle se débattait furieusement.  
  
  
- Laisse-moi, Remus! Je vais le réduire en purée! hurlait-elle.  
  
  
Lily retenait farouchement ses larmes, sa baguette toujours pointée sur eux. Ils ne la verraient pas pleurer. Les Serpentards, légèrement inquiets au fond de devoir affronter la meilleure élève en Sortilèges, décidèrent de partir, sans abandonner leurs airs goguenards.  
  
  
- Bonne journée, Sang-de-Bourbe! lança Rogue.  
  
- Qui sait, c'est peut-être ta dernière à vivre, ajouta Avery avant de suivre ses amis.  
  
  
Lily sentit bien malgré elle une larme rouler sur sa joue. Le cur de James se brisa en la voyant immobile, pétrifiée, pleurant silencieusement. Il la prit spontanément dans ses bras, et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Elle était trop bouleversée pour seulement penser à se dégager et se laissa faire. Remus s'efforçait pour sa part de calmer Loëlla, qui bataillait toujours pour aller ' réduire Rosier en purée '. Elle finit cependant par s'apaiser, surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur qui taper. Elle allait automatiquement consoler Lily, mais elle s'aperçut que James remplissait cette tâche à la perfection, alors elle se tourna vers Peter, qui avait l'air terrifié.  
  
  
- Ça va aller, Pete?  
  
  
Il hocha la tête en tentant de sourire, mais ne produisit qu'une grimace.  
  
  
- Si jamais ces crétins s'en prennent encore à mes amis, personne ne m'empêchera d'aller leur faire leur affaire! grinça Loëlla en serrant les poings.  
  
  
Lily s'était libérée de la chaude étreinte de James, rougissant violemment comme elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire: laisser cet espèce de Don Juan grotesque la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
  
- Il ne faut pas, Loëlla, dit-elle sérieusement. Il y a eu assez de morts comme ça.  
  
  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
  
- Je ne les tuerai pas, Lils, dit Loëlla, conciliante. Juste une bonne raclée. Promis juré.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter avait très peur de rencontrer les Serpentards un jour qu'il serait tout seul, et il ne quittait pas ses amis d'une semelle.  
  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter, on est là, lui disait régulièrement Remus, pour le rassurer.  
  
  
Peter souriait faiblement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une crainte épouvantable. L'hostilité des Serpentards le faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Il savait bien qu'il était faible, sans grande puissance magique, contrairement aux autres Maraudeurs. Sans leur appui, il serait perdu. Bellatrix Black se moquait ouvertement de lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle était la cousine de Sirius, mais il reniait farouchement tout lien de parenté avec elle. Cette Serpentard de septième année sortait avec Rodolphus Lestrange, qui n'était plus au Collège. Elle avait l'air un peu illuminé, et d'une cruauté incomparable. Sirius disait sombrement qu'elle ressemblait à quasiment tout le reste de la famille Black.  
  
  
- Encore une future Mangemorte, grognait James avec dégoût.  
  
  
Bellatrix Black était rarement vue sans Narcissa Black, sa sur et par conséquent autre cousine de Sirius, qu'il ne fréquentait pas davantage que la première. Narcissa était en cinquième année, et était officiellement fiancée avec Lucius Malefoy.  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la plaindre, confia un jour Lily à Loëlla.  
  
  
Cette dernière hocha la tête. Jusqu'en quatrième année, Narcissa Black avait toujours été très correcte pour une Serpentard. Elle ne participait pas à la guerre entre les deux maisons. Elle avait été très désorientée d'être envoyée à Serpentard, car elle avait plutôt le tempérament d'une Poufsouffle: sa mère avait d'ailleurs eu très peur qu'elle ne soit envoyée à cette maison. Narcissa Black était plutôt inoffensive, effacée, et avait l'air 'assez' gentille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe inexplicablement amoureuse de Lucius Malefoy. Elle devint alors malheureuse, puis se conforma de plus en plus à l'image des Serpentards. A présent, elle était absolument détestable. Et Bellatrix avait une influence déplorable sur elle, ainsi que à peu près toute sa famille. Enfin, durant l'été, Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black s'étaient fiancés.  
  
  
- J'espère qu'un Mangemort peut avoir un cur, dit amèrement Lily. J'espère qu'il l'aime. Avec tout ce qu'elle fait par amour pour lui!  
  
  
Loëlla lui jeta un regard rapide.  
  
  
- Tu ferais la même chose, Lils, et tu le sais.  
  
- Je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse d'un Mangemort! s'écria Lily farouchement. Jamais! Et toi non plus.  
  
- Peut-être. Mais en tout cas j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Car moi je ne suis pas amoureuse.  
  
  
Lily éclata de rire et son amie lui lança un regard de travers.  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? aboya-t-elle.  
  
- Toi! Pourquoi mens-tu? Ne me dis pas que Sirius n'est rien pour toi.  
  
- Rien pour moi? Bien sûr que si, répliqua Loëlla, étonnamment impassible. C'est un ami auquel je tiens énormément.  
  
  
Lily sourit d'un air narquois qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.  
  
  
- Crois ce que tu veux, Lils. Mais je ne pense jamais à Sirius autrement qu'à un ami. Je ne dis pas que ce ne serait pas le cas si les choses étaient différentes. Mais compte tenu du problème actuel, je ne veux même pas y songer.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de problème, dit lentement Lily sans comprendre.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Lequel?  
  
- Ce que je suis.  
  
  
Il y eut un silence lourd. Loëlla fixait obstinément le velours rouge sombre des rideaux de son lit.  
  
  
- Je suis désolée, Loëlla, je  
  
  
Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Loëlla sourit bravement.  
  
  
- N'en parlons plus, Lils.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Sirius! Dépêche-toi, bon sang! siffla James. On va être en retard. Sa transformation a déjà dû commencer.  
  
- J'arrive, j'arrive Où est Peter?  
  
- Parti vérifier que la salle commune est bien déserte. C'est bon, on peut y aller?  
  
- Oui. Tu as tout le matériel?  
  
  
James brandit sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs qu'ils avaient fabriquée récemment. Les deux garçons descendirent avec précaution l'escalier, au bas duquel ils rencontrèrent Peter.  
  
  
- Tu as vu quelqu'un, Pete?  
  
- Non, personne. On peut y aller.  
  
  
Ils disparurent tous les trois sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, traversèrent la salle commune silencieusement, et firent pivoter le tableau.  
  
  
- Lumos! murmura James pour pouvoir se repérer grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
  
Ils avançaient, lentement à cause de la cape.  
  
  
- James! Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose? couina Peter en sursautant.  
  
- Non. La Carte n'indique rien. Personne à proximité. Je crois que je peux ranger la carte et éteindre ma baguette. La lumière pourrait nous faire repérer.  
  
  
Juste comme il le faisait, ils entrèrent en collision avec quelque chose. Quelque chose qui tomba avec eux et s'étrangla de douleur et de surprise.  
  
  
- Qui est là? s'écria Sirius, en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.  
  
- Lumos!  
  
  
James venait de rallumer sa baguette, mais il n'était pas le seul. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans ' quelque chose ', mais dans  
  
  
- Loëlla! s'écria Peter, suffoqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
  
- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, sauf que moi je connais la réponse, riposta Loëlla en se relevant.  
  
- Tu nous as fait peur! protesta Sirius.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que moi je devrais dire, alors! fit-elle, exaspérée.  
  
  
Mais autre chose tracassait James.  
  
  
- Tu connais la réponse? répéta-t-il, inquiet. Comment ça?  
  
  
Loëlla eut un petit rire sarcastique.  
  
  
- Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des idiotes, Lily et moi. Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller retrouver Remus, la lune est de plus en plus brillante. Bonne nuit.  
  
  
Elle allait passer son chemin quand James la retint.  
  
  
- Tu es au courant? dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
  
Loëlla se dégagea, agacée.  
  
  
- Evidemment! Cela fait trois ans que Lily et moi savons que Remus est un loup-garou. Et alors?  
  
  
Les Maraudeurs restèrent pétrifiés un moment, puis Sirius sourit, soulagé.  
  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment des filles bien! dit-il joyeusement.  
  
- Et intelligentes, soupira Peter, amusé, et un peu vexé, car lui n'avait jamais pu découvrir tout seul que son ami était un loup-garou.  
  
- De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit?  
  
  
James l'éclaira davantage grâce à sa baguette. Loëlla était visiblement épuisée, en sueur, habillée très légèrement alors qu'il faisait plutôt froid, un bandeau autour de la tête.  
  
  
- Tu n'as pas froid?  
  
- Non, j'ai plutôt chaud, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi es-tu aussi fatiguée? insista Sirius.  
  
- Je suis fatiguée d'avoir à vous parler, répondit-elle plutôt sèchement. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
  
  
Elle s'éloigna en toute hâte, laissant les Maraudeurs extrêmement perplexes.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapitre 13

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi.  
  
  
**  
  
Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Lunattica:** Ah, ça y est, tu as fait le lien! Lol! Merci, j'espère de pas trop te décevoir par la suite.  
  
**Dready:** Ah, mais oui, très bonne question: qu'est-ce que faisait Loëlla? Je n'en sais rien du tout! ^^ Alors je vais te laisser imaginer toutes les suites que tu veux! merci beaucoup, et voilà un nouveau chap.  
  
**Amy Evans:** Soulagée? ^^ Je n'avais pas envie de recevoir des menaces de mort, alors ça continue. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a de plus en plus de moments où je me demande bien pourquoi je le fais, vu que ce n'est pas une fic très populaire et que l'histoire dégénère de plus en plus Mais bon! ^^ Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ceux qui m'encouragent. Combien de chapitres? *consulte ses notes* Je suis sur la base de 50 ou 60 pour l'instant Hum  
  
**Annab4:** Pas de problème, voilà la suite! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NOTE-QUE-J'AIMERAIS-BEAUCOUP-QUE-VOUS-LISIEZ:_**_ Premièrement, **j'ai déliré dans ce chapitre** Désolée *se prosterne aux pieds de ses lecteurs pour implorer leur pardon* J'ai fait un remake de "Snape's worst memory". Et quand je dis remake C'est vraiment flagrant!!  
Si vous aimez les Lily/James (je suppose que c'est le cas! ^^), allez lire ma traduction "Pensine" et **REVIEWER**! J'essaie par principe de ne jamais réclamer de reviews, mais là c'est une traduction et je voudrais faire plaisir à l'auteur (merveilleuse Oy!Angelina) Merci à tous!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 14:**  
  
  
  
  
  
- Remus, il faut qu'on te raconte quelque chose, commença James.  
  
- Quelque chose d'important et de pas banal, renchérit Sirius.  
  
  
C'était le surlendemain, et les Maraudeurs avaient entraîné Remus dans le parc pour lui parler. Ce dernier s'inquiéta.  
  
  
- Quoi? qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
  
Les trois autres se concertèrent du regard.  
  
  
- Lily et Loëlla savent que tu es un loup-garou, dit finalement Peter.  
  
  
Remus blêmit et resta un moment pétrifié. Un froid glacial le submergea instantanément.  
  
  
- Comment? balbutia-t-il. Comment savent-elles? Et comment savez-vous qu'elles le savent? Est-ce que  
  
  
Il pâlit davantage.  
  
  
- Est-ce qu'elles en ont parlé autour d'elles? Est-ce que toute l'école est au courant? Est-ce que  
  
- Hey! Arrête de délirer, Rem, tu veux! l'interrompit James. Lily et Loëlla ne sont pas comme ça. Elles n'ont rien dit. Et elles sont au courant depuis trois ans maintenant. Pour elles, que tu sois un loup-garou ou pas ne change strictement rien. Elles s'en fichent.  
  
  
Remus poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.   
  
  
- Mais comment le savez-vous?  
  
  
- Ça fait deux jours qu'on l'a découvert, expliqua Sirius. On allait te rejoindre et on a foncé dans Loëlla. Elle nous a dit qu'elle savait où nous allions. Et elle le savait! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix où perçait son admiration pour la jeune fille.  
  
- Très bien murmura distraitement Remus. Très bien Mais que faisait-elle, elle?  
  
- C'est bien là tout le mystère, dit Peter. On ne sait pas. Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire.  
  
- Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée, compléta Sirius. Habillée comme ma cousine Andromeda quand elle va faire du Sport, alors que le château était glacé. Et puis elle était toute seule, en pleine nuit!  
  
  
Andromeda était la petite cousine préférée de Sirius, elle était bien plus jeune. C'était une des rares personnes respectables de la famille Black, les autres s'apparentant plus à des Serpentards.  
  
Peter s'agita, mal à l'aise.  
  
  
- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle qu'elle va faire un mauvais coup!  
  
  
Remus haussa les épaules, et Sirius le regarda de travers.  
  
  
- Ne te laisse pas emporter par ton imagination, Peter, répliqua James. Loëlla est une fille tout à fait inoffensive. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous, ça c'est sûr.  
  
- On pourrait peut-être demander à Lily, proposa Sirius.  
  
- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on en tire un renseignement, remarqua James. Elle est très fidèle; s'il y a un secret, elle ne le trahira pas.  
  
- Fidèle? ricana Peter. Ça te rassure, pas vrai?  
  
  
James rougit et ne répondit pas.  
  
  
- Allons tout de même voir Lily, trancha Remus.  
  
  
La jolie rousse était à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un énorme livre, comme à son habitude, et prenant des notes. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elle. James faillit s'ébouriffer les cheveux mais retint son geste en se souvenant que Lily n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
  
  
- Salut, Lily.  
  
  
Elle leva les yeux et leur sourit.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Où est Loëlla? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius.  
  
  
Lily dissimula un sourire.  
  
  
- Dans la salle commune. Elle aide Tina pour un devoir.  
  
  
Que dire à présent? Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, embarrassés. Remus s'assit à côté de Lily.  
  
  
- En fait, on voulait te parler d'elle.  
  
- De Loëlla?  
  
- Oui. Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle est sortie dans le château en pleine nuit, il y a deux jours?  
  
  
Le cur de Lily s'accéléra, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Et elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils viennent lui en parler. Loëlla l'avait prévenue. Aussi conserva-t-elle une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, et les considéra tranquillement.  
  
  
- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-elle.  
  
  
Ils restèrent interloqués.  
  
  
- Mais que faisait-elle? Elle avait l'air étrange quand nous l'avons croisée, insista Peter.  
  
- Etrange? rit Lily. Parce qu'elle était en tenue de Sport, j'imagine? Il vous en faut peu pour vous impressionner.  
  
- Elle fait du Sport en pleine nuit? s'étonna James, incrédule.  
  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
  
- Eh bien oui. Ça lui arrive. Vous savez, il y a des gens qui font des choses encore bien plus bizarres que ça! Vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir, non?  
  
  
Les Maraudeurs se sentirent extrêmement stupides tout à coup, surtout quand Lily éclata d'un rire moqueur.  
  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous étiez imaginé! s'écria-t-elle en pouffant. Il faudrait arrêter de chercher midi à quatorze heures, vous savez.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily poussa un inaudible soupir de soulagement quand les Maraudeurs quittèrent la bibliothèque, et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Elle s'en était bien tirée, heureusement.  
  
  
- On est stupides, les gars, répétait Sirius dans le couloir. Complètement stupides.  
  
- Elle aurait pu nous le dire tout de suite, qu'elle faisait juste du sport, dit Peter. Ça nous aurait évité de nous ridiculiser comme ça. Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-elle pas dit?  
  
- Sans doute parce que c'était tellement évident! répondit Sirius en roulant des yeux.  
  
  
James était toujours absorbé par les yeux de Lily, et Remus lui donna un petit coup de coude.  
  
  
  
  
Lily raconta la scène à Loëlla dès que possible.  
  
  
- Merci, Lils. Tu as été géniale.  
  
- Ce n'est rien.  
  
- C'est beaucoup, soupira Loëlla.  
  
  
Quand elles redescendirent dans la salle commune, elles se trouvèrent face à un étrange et pourtant familier spectacle. Un élève de troisième année, que Lily connaissait bien pour l'avoir fréquemment aidé dans son travail, était suspend dans les airs, la peau bariolée de vert et rose.  
  
  
- Laissez-moi descendre! Laissez-moi descendre! criait-il.  
  
  
Scandalisée, Lily remarqua enfin le responsable. Il remettait ça!  
  
  
- JAMES! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Laisse-le tranquille.  
  
  
James lui sourit, ce qui l'irrita encore davantage.  
  
  
- Il vient de briser mon encrier, Lily, expliqua-t-il calmement.  
  
- Et alors? répliqua Lily, rouge de colère. Il ne l'a certainement pas fait exprès, fiche-lui la paix!  
  
- A l'avenir, il sera moins maladroit.  
  
  
D'un nouveau coup de baguette, le troisième année se mit à tourner sur lui-même, toujours dans les airs.  
  
  
- Arrête ça! cria Lily. Tu vas lui faire du mal!  
  
- Lily  
  
- Tu peux très facilement réparer ton encrier avec un simple sortilège, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui?? LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE! Je le connais, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!  
  
  
Elle était si furieuse que ses oreilles tintaient. Pourquoi Loëlla ne disait-elle rien? Elle s'aperçut rapidement que c'était parce qu'elle était en train de se disputer avec Sirius qui avait l'air de trouver le comportement de James très amusant. Lily reporta son attention sur James. Comment avait-elle pu rêver de lui?!  
  
  
- James, ce n'est pas Severus Rogue, ce n'est pas un Serpentard, ce n'est qu'un pauvre garçon qui a juste fait une erreur que tu peux réparer!! POURQUOI prends-tu un malin plaisir à l'ennuyer?? C'est injuste et lâche! Il n'est qu'en troisième année, et tu l'as désarmé, il ne peut même pas se défendre!  
  
- Je veux juste lui donner une leçon d'adresse, Lily. Il ira parfaitement bien.  
  
  
Lily avait beau crier, et crier encore, James ne lâchait pas prise. Finalement, à bout de nerfs, Lily tira sa baguette.  
  
  
- James, laisse-le tranquille, dit-elle dangereusement. Fais-le redescendre doucement. Je t'assure que tu vas le regretter amèrement si tu ne le fais pas.  
  
- Mais Lily, il  
  
- FAIS-LE REDESCENDRE! JE NE TE LE REPETERAI PAS!  
  
  
James soupira, et obéit en maugréant.  
  
  
- Tu vas devoir arrêter ça, James Potter, siffla Lily. Finite Incantatem, ajouta-t-elle, redonnant sa couleur normale au troisième année, qui se confondit en remerciements.  
  
  
Lily lui sourit rapidement, s'inquiéta de son état, et partit à grands pas dès qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il n'avait rien. Loëlla criait toujours sur Sirius.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_Oui, j'ai déliré! Désolée!  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapitre 14

  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
**  
**Anonymoua (x2):** Hey, tu m'as renvoyée ta review en double, lol! Pas que ça me gêne, bien sûr (d'autant plus que plus une fic a de reviews, plus on va la lire Et la reviewer. c'est un cercle vicieux. J'ai vu des auteurs peu scrupuleux reviewer anonymement leurs propres fics pour attirer les lecteurs.)  
STOP! Dis-moi, ma puce, tu as lu L'Ordre du Phénix, hein? Je veux dire, c'est très explicitement indiqué qu'il s'agit de spoilers du tome 5, donc je suppose bien évidemment que tu l'as lu.Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'étonnes-tu de la famille Black? Tout est dans le tome 5! *perplexe* N'oublie pas de m'éclairer là-dessus, dans n'importe laquelle de mes fics, l'important c'est que je puisse lire ta réponse! *légèrement angoissée à l'idée d'avoir pu divulguer des infos sur le tome 5 à une pauvre innocente et de lui avoir par conséquent gâché toute la surprise*  
Pour ce qui est de Loëlla Ah, eh bien, elle fait du sport, En quelque sorte! ^^ Comme je le disais dans la Préface, je ne fais pas vraiment de suspense, tout est assez clair et évident, je pense, mais je préfère laisser venir les choses tranquillement.  
Oui, James arrête d'être un abruti et commence à s'améliorer un peu Promis, Lily va faire des efforts de son côté aussi Euh, je ne sais pas trop quand. L'année prochaine, peut-être? *prend un air angélique*   
Oh désolée, mais je me suis payée une bonne crise de rire en train d'imaginer ta mère faire sa ronde, avec bonnet de nuit et lampe-torche mdr Excuse-moi  
  
**Lunattica:** mdr avec ton "Pauvre tit cul!" Lol! Bon, je me reprends, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je n'arrête pas de me marrer, aujourd'hui. Hum. Oui, il ne méritait pas ça, mais bon, ça va s'arranger, promis. Il ne peut juste pas être parfait d'un seul coup, pas vrai? *prend un air inspiré à la Trelawney* Lily verra au-dessus de ça *redevient normale* De toutes façons, elle a intérêt, parce que j'ai besoin de récupérer le Harry à la fin, moi! ^^ En tout cas, c'est super sympa de voir que j'ai des lectrices assidues qui m'encouragent autant! Merci!  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13**: Trop drôle, tu trouves?! *stupéfaite mais très contente* Merci! ^^ Je vais essayer d'arranger un peu les choses entre eux dans ce chap  
  
**Caramel:** Merci beaucoup! ^^ Je suis très contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as finalement décidé de lire ma fic? Est-ce que c'était à force de la voir sans arrêt? Euh oui, j'ai lu le tome 5. Ouh là, vous commencez à m'inquiéter, tous, on dirait que personne n'a compris que c'était un spoiler du 5!! Bon, je vais clarifier ça dans une note En tout cas, merci encore!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE EXTREMEMENT IMPORTANTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**: Cette fic contient des informations du **tome 5**!!!! J'ai comme l'étrange impression que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas compris, et je suis très très inquiète! Je ne veux pas donner des infos aux gens qui ne l'ont pas lu, ce serait épouvantable! Je ne sais plus comment faire, moi!! Dans le résumé, j'ai très clairement indiqué "**SPOILERS TOME 5**", et je le répète au-dessus de chaque chapitre!!! Je le redis encore une fois: **SPOILERS TOME 5! NE PAS LIRE CETTE FIC SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU L'ORDRE DU PHENIX**!!  
  
  
_Bonne lecture aux autres!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 14:  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus vérifia que ses camarades étaient profondément endormis. Il sortit furtivement du dortoir, puis de la salle commune. Regardant sa montre avec impatience, il s'aperçut qu'il était en avance. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, au contraire, c'était préférable. Ils auraient ainsi un peu plus de temps.  
  
Il continua à marcher le long des couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Un scrupule l'avait retenu de se servir de la Cape d'Invisibilité de James.  
  
Il poussa une tenture qui était en réalité un passage sur un nouveau corridor. Un escalier. Il le monta rapidement. Lui prit les mains. La serra dans ses bras.  
  
  
- Tu m'as manquée murmura-t-il, le cur léger en sentant le corps gracile contre le sien.  
  
  
Il respira profondément le délicat parfum de rose qui montait de ses cheveux, et la serra un peu plus fort.  
  
  
  
  
Ce fut avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres que Remus se réveilla le lendemain,   
même si c'était Samedi, et que Sirius l'avait réveillé trop tôt en ronflant.  
  
  
- Sirius! grogna la voix de James. Arrête de ronfler, tu m'empêches de dormir!  
  
  
Mais Sirius dormait profondément.  
  
  
- SIRIUS! cria James, exaspéré.  
  
  
Un grand fracas s'ensuivit. Remus écarta précipitamment les rideaux de son lit. Sirius s'était réveillé en sursaut et venait de dégringoler de son lit. Il se releva péniblement en maugréant.  
  
  
- James! Tu es fou de crier comme ça!  
  
- Tu ronflais. Tu nous as tous réveillé, protesta Peter.  
  
  
Il avait de tout petits yeux. Peter adorait dormir. Le réveiller trop tôt, c'était le mettre dans une mauvaise humeur épouvantable. Sirius marmonna des excuses.   
  
  
- On est en retard pour les cours, ou on peut encore se rendormir? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
- Se rendormir? Parle pour toi! pesta Peter, assis au bord de son lit, mal réveillé, et avec sa tête des mauvais jours.  
  
- De toutes façons on est Samedi, Sirius, dit James.  
  
- Le quatre Décembre, pour être précis, ajouta Remus. Trois semaines avant le bal de Noël.  
  
  
Cette dernière phrase réussit à réveiller Sirius.  
  
  
- Le bal! répéta-t-il.Vous y allez avec qui?  
  
- Aucune idée, dirent James et Remus.  
  
  
Le cur de Remus se mit à battre irrégulièrement. Accepterait-elle?  
  
  
- Bertha Jorkins, sans doute, dit Peter.  
  
- Elle est stupide, objecta Sirius. Je croyais que tu la trouvais saoulante.  
  
- Oui. Mais elle cherchera à espionner tous les couples, et elle me laissera respirer. Pas comme Natasha, l'année dernière, grimaça-t-il.  
  
- Natasha est folle, c'est bien connu, dit James. Elle parle tellement vite qu'on ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Remarque, c'est peut-être aussi bien. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit très intelligent. Sans compter qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas se faire éborgner avec tous les gestes qu'elle fait.  
  
- C'est sûr que Lily n'est pas comme ça, riposta Peter. Tu penses lui demander quand? Ah non, c'est vrai, elle ne veut plus te parler!  
  
  
James ne trouva plus rien à dire. Il y eut un petit silence.  
  
  
- Tu es de bien méchante humeur, Pete, remarqua Sirius.  
  
- Je ne le serais pas, si TU ne m'avais pas réveillé à l'aube un Samedi matin! s'écria Peter.  
  
  
Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui, et ferma les rideaux.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quand Lily revint de la Grande Salle où elle avait pris son petit-déjeuner, elle trouva les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Elle ignora superbement James et Sirius, pour ne s'adresser qu'à Remus et Peter.  
  
  
- Bonjour! Vous n'allez pas manger?  
  
- On vient de manger, répondit Remus.  
  
- Je ne vous ai pas vus.  
  
  
James lui sourit chaleureusement et Lily le fusilla du regard. Elle se détourna légèrement.  
  
  
- Nous étions aux cuisines, avoua-t-il, un peu déstabilisé.  
  
  
Loëlla entra à ce moment-là, particulièrement gaie, et ayant complètement oublié qu'elle était censée faire la tête à James et Sirius.  
  
  
- Salut tout le monde! Vous vous êtes encore goinfrés dans les cuisines, on dirait! Je ne vous ai pas vus.  
  
- Tu nous cherchais? fit Remus.  
  
- Nous ou quelqu'un en particulier? ajouta Peter.  
  
- Peter, ferme-là, grinça Sirius.  
  
- Non! Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir réveillé si tôt ce matin, répliqua Peter sur le même ton.  
  
  
Loëlla haussa les épaules sans cesser de sourire.  
  
  
- De toutes façons, tes allusions ne m'atteignent pas, Pete! dit-elle tranquillement.  
  
  
Tellement tranquillement que Sirius en ressentit comme un pincement au cur. Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils.  
  
  
- En tout cas, poursuivit-elle gravement, le bal de Noël a été annulé, à cause de la guerre. Ils viennent de l'annoncer. Et il faudra que vous pensiez à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Laïa.  
  
  
Ces mots furent suivis d'un profond silence. Mary et Laïa ne se remettaient pas de la mort de Nathalie. Elles n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes.  
  
  
- Quel âge a-t-elle? finit par dire Remus. Dix-sept ans?  
  
  
Loëlla hocha la tête.  
  
  
- Quand je pense que moi ce sera l'année prochaine! s'écria pensivement Sirius.  
  
- Sans blague! chuchota Peter, acerbe, et toujours de mauvais poil.  
  
  
Mais Sirius l'ignora superbement.  
  
  
- Je n'ai pas du tout hâte d'avoir dix-sept ans, et d'être majeur, et de devoir me prendre en charge! Beuârk!  
  
- C'est sûr que les responsabilités ne sont pas ton fort, dit innocemment James.  
  
  
Lily faillit lui répliquer vertement qu'il était dans le même cas, mais elle se retint.  
  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû ronfler cette nuit, constata Sirius, découragé. Vous êtes tous contre moi.  
  
- Mais non, mais non  
  
- Franchement, vous avez tellement hâte que ça d'avoir dix-sept ans, vous? insista-t-il.   
  
- Ça ne me fait rien de particulier, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.  
  
- Ça me fait un peu peur dit pensivement Lily.  
  
  
Elle croisa le regard de James, et se renfrogna lorsqu'il lui sourit de ce sourire charmeur qu'elle détestait.  
  
  
- Ne me souris pas, Potter! Si tu crois que  
  
- Peter? interrompit vivement Sirius pour couper court à la dispute et sauver James. Enfin, s'il t'est possible de m'adresser la parole sans être désagréable!  
  
  
Peter éclata de rire, et sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit.  
  
  
- Moi, je suis comme Remus, ça m'est égal. Du moment que je reste en contact avec vous.  
  
- Pareil, dit James.  
  
  
Les regards convergèrent alors vers Loëlla, la seule qui n'avait pas donné son avis. Elle regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre, comme déconnectée du monde réel, fixant quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Elle ne disait toujours rien.  
  
  
- Loëlla?  
  
  
Elle tourna alors lentement ses yeux vers ses amis, un très léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
- Moi, j'ai vraiment hâte, dit-elle doucement.  
  
  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux.  
  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
  
Mais Loëlla se replongea dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, et ne lui répondit pas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Lily, je suis DESOLE! répétait James en la poursuivant dans les couloirs. Pardonne-moi! Regarde, Loëlla ne me fait plus la tête, elle, et elle a même pardonné à Sirius!  
  
- Loëlla pardonne toujours, répliqua Lily en continuant sa route. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.  
  
- Je t'en supplie! insista James. Excuse-moi, je ne le referai plus  
  
  
Lily s'arrêta brusquement, et planta ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.  
  
  
- Tu le jures? dit-elle sérieusement.  
  
  
Il se dandina un peu d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
  
- Eh bien  
  
- Tu vois! s'écria Lily, d'autant plus exaspérée qu'elle se sentait inexplicablement malheureuse de son comportement. Tu es incapable de changer. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit  
  
- Je te le jure, dit-il précipitamment.  
  
  
Elle le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.  
  
  
- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?  
  
- Oui, répondit-il plus fermement.  
  
- Tu n'attaqueras plus les gens uniquement parce que tu le peux?  
  
- Non.  
  
  
Lily lui sourit, et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, quand il l'arrêta.  
  
  
- Mais si quelqu'un d'autre casse mon encrier ou quelque chose comme ça?  
  
  
Elle le regarda, incrédule, prête à se mettre en colère. Mais consciente de l'inutilité d'une telle réaction, elle se contenta de soupirer et de s'éloigner.  
  
  
- Hey! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? cria James derrière elle.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_Eh oui, j'ai annulé le bal! ^^  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  



	16. Chapitre 15

  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**Oceane le malicieuse:** Oh, une 'tite nouvelle! ^^ Salut! Merci d'attendre la suite avec autant d'impatience! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic ira jusqu'au bout (à moins que brusquement je n'ai plus aucune review, mais on en est pas là) Pour Loëlla Bien, on le saura explicitement d'ici je ne sais pas, cinq ou six chapitres, peut-être! ^^ J'espère que tu pourras patienter jusque là, lol!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Tu m'aimes pareil? C'est gentil, ça! ^^ Désolée pour le bal, c'est juste que généralement tout s'arrange lors d'un bal, tu n'as jamais remarqué? Promis, il y en aura un l'année prochaine, et je pourrai vous démontrer, à grand renfort de descriptions de toilettes somptueuses, à quel point mes héros sont beaux et merveilleux! ^^   
  
**Lunattica:** Ouais, Jamesie n'est pas très malin sur ce coup, mais ça me semble réaliste, non? ^^ Parce que les gars, en général Enfin bon, je ne vais pas dire du mal de la gent masculine, lol! Jamesie finira bien par changer (il faut mieux pour lui, si il tient à Lily). Ah, moi aussi j'ai hâte que Sirius découvre le secret de Loëlla! ^^ Tu dis peut-être toujours la même chose, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, tu es une de mes meilleures lectrices! ^^ Tes encouragements me font très plaisir et me motivent beaucoup. Merci!  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Coucou toi! Ben ça alors, je fais des chap que je trouve plus que moyens et apparemment je suis la seule à penser ça Tant mieux! ^^ James va changer (s'il ne le fait pas, Lily ne voudra jamais de lui et résultat des courses on n'aura pas de Harry, donc il FAUT qu'il change. Je vais lui en parler personnellement, lol!) Je te promets un rapprochement dans les chaps suivants! Pour ce qui est de Loëlla Il faudra attendre l'année prochaine pour que ce soit explicitement écrit. Dans Aaarf, une demi-douzaine de chapitres, peut-être. Merci, merci, merci pour tous ces compliments! Sac à méduses, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent démesurément! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Changement de ton pour ce chapitre  
Hey, on est bien partis pour dépasser les 40 reviews, dites-donc!! *folle de joie* Quand j'ai commencé, je trouvais cette histoire tellement atroce, et j'avais si peu de commentaires que je pensais que je n'atteindrais jamais dix reviews Vous êtes merveilleux! ^^ *sanglote d'émotion*  
  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 15:**  
  
  
  
  
  
Le bal de Noël n'avait donc pas eu lieu, les fréquentes attaques que menait Voldemort auraient rendu ces festivités par trop dangereuses. Les vacances s'écoulèrent donc sans événements notables, et il en était de même du deuxième trimestre. Selon James, les jours filaient à toute allure. Il ne voyait pas le temps de passer. Il fit une fois une remarque dans ce genre à Sirius, et celui-ci avait eu un sourire narquois.  
  
  
- Normal. Le temps doit passer plus vite quand on se noie dans les beaux yeux d'une certaine Lily Evans  
  
  
Oui, songeait James en la regardant furtivement ce soir-là, tandis qu'ils dînaient. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Elle mangeait silencieusement près de Loëlla, un livre ouvert devant elle. Soudain, son attention fut détournée par un unique hibou qui entra dans la Grande Salle. Que faisait-il là? Ce n'était pas du tout l'heure du courrier. A sa plus grande surprise, le hibou atterrit devant Loëlla, qui semblait stupéfaite, elle aussi. Il s'envola aussitôt qu'elle l'eut délesté de la lettre attachée à sa patte. James se démancha le cou pour mieux voir. Loëlla lut hâtivement la missive. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, à cause de ses cheveux. Puis elle replia la lettre, la remit dans l'enveloppe, rangea le tout dans sa poche releva la tête. Peter étrangla un glapissement. Loëlla avait l'air de n'avoir aucune émotion, et c'en était presque effrayant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les conversations reprirent normalement dans la Grande Salle. Même les Maraudeurs finirent par arrêter de l'observer.   
  
Tout à coup, Loëlla se leva comme un ressort, saisit un pichet rempli de jus de citrouille, et le jeta rageusement au beau milieu de l'allée, en poussant un hurlement sauvage. Il y eut un silence de mort, tout le monde sursauta, et, à nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Mais Loëlla ne les regardait pas. Avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, elle prit un autre plat, et le fracassa à son tour. Puis un autre. Encore un autre. Elle nettoya méthodiquement le coin de table devant elle. Les personnes présentes étaient tellement stupéfaites qu'elles ne pensèrent même pas à l'arrêter. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Loëlla regarda, hagarde, les récipients en mille morceaux. Elle se baissa, et ramassa du verre brisé à pleine mains, puis serra les poings. Lily pouvait voir le sang qui s'écoulait lentement à ses pieds, et n'y tint plus.  
  
  
- LOELLA!! cria-t-elle, horrifiée.  
  
  
Loëlla ne la regarda même pas. Elle serrait toujours le verre brisé de toutes ses forces. Sirius se leva brusquement, et tout le monde sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Mais avant qu'on ait pu l'atteindre, Loëlla ouvrit brutalement les mains, en hurlant à nouveau. Peter sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête. Remus se figea. Ce cri inhumain ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'il produisait lors de ses transformations. Un cri de pure douleur.  
  
Loëlla prit soudain conscience des gens autour d'elle, et elle s'enfuit, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.  
  
Le sang battait dans ses tempes. Elle courait, même si elle ne savait pas où. Lily avait-elle ressenti la même chose? Sans doute. Mais pour Loëlla, la souffrance était doublement atroce, car il s'agissait de la deuxième fois. Elle ne sentait même pas les blessures de ses mains. Pourtant, elle les avaient faites pour les sentir, pour essayer de ressentir autre chose que cette douleur aiguë, lancinante, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Mais elle n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Tout était encore pire à présent. Qu'allait-elle devenir?  
  
Elle voulait se réveiller. S'apercevoir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Qu'elle n'avait en réalité perdu personne. Mais elle ne dormait pas. Sans cela, se mutiler les mains avec du verre brisé lui aurait fait un tout autre effet. Et elle se serait déjà réveillée en sursaut. Tout était trop horrible. Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle. Tout avait un contour flou, des couleurs indécises. Elle se cogna contre un mur froid.  
  
Elle avait peur, elle avait l'impression que tout se refermait sur elle, comme un étau impitoyable. Elle repoussa le mur, paniquée, tournant sur elle-même sans s'en apercevoir, si bien qu'elle se heurtait toujours aux trois murs du cul-de-sac. Où était la sortie? Que lui arrivait-il? Elle voulait sortir! Elle avait besoin d'air!  
  
Les bras tendus comme une aveugle, elle put enfin revenir sur ses pas. Et elle se remit à courir. Un froid glacial lui coupa le souffle. Elle venait de traverser un fantôme, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Pourrait-elle semer sa souffrance et sa peur si elle courait assez vite? Elle accéléra.  
  
Un silence opaque tomba comme un épais rideau. Loëlla cligna des yeux, revenant lentement à elle. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait quitté le château sans s'en rendre compte. La nuit tombait. Loëlla resta un moment immobile, dans l'obscurité grandissante. Elle ravala ses larmes, mais bientôt toute lutte contre elles était vaine. Elle perdait sa bataille contre la douleur. Alors elle rattacha ses cheveux, fit quelques pas jusqu'à un espace plus dégagé. Les larmes brouillait sa vue. Et elle commença à s'exercer. Elle devait faire ça pour elle, même si elle était morte. Morte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tout Poudlard recherchait Loëlla Gardner. (NDA: Evidemment pas les Serpentards, soyons réalistes.) Lily pensa tout d'abord à la salle commune. Elle s'y précipita, folle d'inquiétude, les Maraudeurs sur ses talons.  
  
  
- Loëlla!!  
  
  
Elle se jeta dans l'escalier, grimpa à toute vitesse, ouvrit à la volée la porte du dortoir  
  
  
- Loëlla!!!  
  
  
Personne. Lily ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle fit volte-face et repartit aussitôt, toujours avec les Maraudeurs, mais sans vraiment s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient là. Elle courait dans le château, qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi immense. La majorité des autres élèves cherchait aussi. Le château était donc immense, mais pas vide. On croisait régulièrement d'autres personnes. Les professeurs cherchaient aussi.  
  
  
- Miss Evans! L'avez-vous trouvée? fit la voix du professeur McGonagall, bien plus aiguë que d'habitude.  
  
  
Lily secoua la tête, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, et poursuivit ses recherches.  
  
A près de minuit, elle cherchait toujours, obstinément. Elle n'était pas la seule. De nombreux élèves fouillaient encore le château. Les professeurs tentaient de les convaincre de retourner dans leur salle commune.  
  
  
- Mais, professeur Dumbledore, gémit Lily, les larmes aux yeux, je dois la chercher! Je dois la trouver! Où est-elle?  
  
- Je sais, Miss Evans, je sais Mais les professeurs et moi-même continueront de chercher. Vous serez la première avertie si nous la retrouvons.  
  
  
Lily baissa la tête. Elle se sentait trop lasse psychologiquement pour argumenter avec le directeur.  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas dit-elle simplement.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé avec Miss Gardner? Le savez-vous? demanda doucement le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Pas vraiment, hésita Lily. Mais Je crois Je crois qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un.  
  
  
Son menton tremblait comme elle luttait contre les larmes. Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda avec compassion.  
  
  
- Mr Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, ramenez votre camarade dans votre salle commune. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Nous nous occupons de tout. Veillez sur elle. Si nous voyons Miss Gardner, vous le saurez aussitôt.  
  
  
Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête.  
  
  
- Viens, Lily, murmura James en l'entraînant.  
  
  
Elle obéit malgré elle, voulant retrouver son amie à tout prix, mais trop bouleversée. Il la guida jusqu'à la salle commune.  
  
  
- Tu devrais dormir, Lily, dit doucement Remus.  
  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas répéta-t-elle.  
  
  
Sirius ne disait rien. Il n'avait rien dit depuis que Loëlla avait disparu. Il s'éloigna, monta dans son dortoir, et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant désespérément.  
  
  
- Loëlla gémit-il.  
  
  
Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de peine pour une fille.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily pleurait aussi, silencieusement, assise au bord d'un divan, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. James ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi, secouée de sanglots. Il s'assit près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
  
- Lily, ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il. On va la retrouver. Je te le promets. On va la retrouver  
  
  
Il la serra davantage contre lui, et elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, voulant y noyer son chagrin. Où était Loëlla? Elle devait tellement souffrir Leur étreinte dura longtemps. Finalement, Lily s'endormit, un sommeil tourmenté. James la déposa délicatement sur le divan, et releva la tête. Remus et Peter étaient également tombés endormis, eux aussi. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Lily en la transportant jusqu'à son dortoir, et s'installa donc dans un fauteuil à proximité. Pourvu qu'on retrouve Loëlla Qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé  
  
Mais un peu plus loin, Sirius ne dormait pas. Il scrutait la fenêtre, éperdu, en murmurant sans arrêt les mêmes mots.  
  
  
- Pourvu qu'on la retrouve vite Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé Oh, faites qu'elle revienne!  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
_Je sais, ce n'est pas gai  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
_


	17. Chapitre 16

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de"Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient (enfin, j'espère quand même que vous le reconnaissez, maintenant, depuis le temps! ^^)  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Ah, j'ai reçu ta review du chap 15 juste après avoir posté le 16, lol! Désolée pour le bal Comme je l'ai dit à Amy Evans la dernière fois Euh Je vais faire un copier-coller, ce sera plus simple: _"Désolée pour le bal, c'est juste que généralement tout s'arrange lors d'un bal, tu n'as jamais remarqué? Promis, il y en aura un l'année prochaine, et je pourrai vous démontrer, à grand renfort de descriptions de toilettes somptueuses, à quel point mes héros sont beaux et merveilleux! ^^ "_ Lol! Donc voilà, mais no soucy, y en aura un pour la septième année, promis, juré, craché! ^__^ James niaiseux? loooooool! Ben, c'est un gars, et il a 16 ans *espère de toutes ses forces de n'avoir aucun lecteur masculin de 16 ans susceptible de la lapider pour ses propos insultants* T'en fais pas, il va bien finir par s'améliorer *pas très convaincue*  
  
**Lunattica:** Ah la la, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans tes reviews, moi? Lol! Merci beaucoup (comme d'habitude! ^^) Pour Sirius, ben tout d'abord il y a des lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore tout à fait compris, alors bon De plus, j'ai comme l'impression que l'amour le rend aveugle, pour lui Loëlla ne peut être qu'un ange inoffensif plein de bonté, bla bla bla. Et en plus, là il est plus inquiet pour elle que pour ce qu'elle cache! ^^ Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience! ^^  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Tu as eu de la peine pour elle, c'est vrai?! C'est un grand compliment, tu sais!! ^^ J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'avais l'impression d'être à sa place, et j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer Mais on est plus facilement ému quand on écrit que quand on lit, alors je me demandais vraiment ce que vous ressentiriez  
J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne la retrouvent en mauvais été La réponse dans ce chap!  
  
**Hermidark:** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très très plaisir! Je continue! ^^  
  
**Amy Evans:** Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. C'est difficile d'émouvoir son lectorat au lieu de le laisser rester simplement sur sa chaise à lire sans prendre parti. Merci beaucoup!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Les 40 reviews sont dépassées!! Hourraaaaaah!!!!!! *pète un câble et entame une danse guerrière autour de sa chaise*  
Prochain cap: les 50 reviews (évidemment! ^^)  
Je vous aimeuh!!!!!! ^_________^  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 16:**  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, la journée fut banalisée pour permettre les recherches. Lily se remit en quête à l'aube. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Loëlla, il le fallait absolument. Elle devait pouvoir l'aider comme elle l'avait elle-même aidé l'année précédente.  
  
  
- Sirius! Tu es déjà levé s'écria-t-elle comme elle rencontrait le jeune homme au détour d'un couloir.  
  
  
Il abaissa vers elle un visage blême.  
  
  
- Je n'ai pas dormi, avoua-t-il.  
  
  
Mais Loëlla était introuvable.  
  
  
- Vous devriez aller manger un morceau, leur dit gentiment le professeur Chourave. Même si vous n'avez pas faim. Vous serez plus efficaces le ventre plein. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.  
  
  
Lily et Sirius se rendirent donc à contre-cur à la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves étaient là, mais aucun Serpentard. James, Peter et Remus allèrent à leur rencontre.  
  
  
- Toujours rien? demanda anxieusement Remus.  
  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. Lily finit de se beurrer une tartine qu'elle était incapable de manger.  
  
  
- Le parc a été fouillé? demanda James.  
  
- Oui, dit sombrement Lily. Tout le parc, jusqu'aux limites de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
- De toutes façons, elle n'a pas pu rester dehors toute la nuit.  
  
- Tu sais, Peter, quand tu es très malheureux, tu peux faire n'importe quoi, dit tristement Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla cessa de s'exercer. Elle se sentait plus calme, beaucoup plus calme. En partie parce qu'elle était épuisée. Mais il y avait toujours cette souffrance, ce chagrin, ce vide en elle, qu'elle ne savait pas comment combler. Elle s'essuya le visage du revers de la main, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.   
  
Aucune créature néfaste ne lui était apparue de toute la nuit. Loëlla souffla lentement, puis se mit en route en direction du château. Elle atteignit le parc. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas marcher très rapidement, à cause de la fatigue, et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cur et dans son corps. Elle entra dans le château. De pas venaient vers sa droite, mais elle les évita. Elle continua d'avancer tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il devait être bien plus de midi. Elle entra, s'adossa péniblement au montant de porte.  
  
Tout le monde était là, le professeur Dumbledore venait de tous les réunir pour mettre en place un plan de fouille organisé.  
  
  
- LOELLA!  
  
  
Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Loëlla. Lily allait se précipiter sur son amie, n'osant y croire, mais celle-ci l'arrêta net, d'un geste las.  
  
  
- Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle péniblement, pour tout ce tracas. Je vais me coucher  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla reposait dans son lit depuis trois jours entiers. Et elle dormait toujours.  
  
On avait voulu la transporter à l'infirmerie, au début. Elle avait l'air si anormalement épuisée, et elle était en nage, dans un état déplorable. Couverte d'écorchures et d'ecchymoses. Tout son corps était meurtri. Mais Loëlla avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour s'opposer catégoriquement à son transport à l'infirmerie. Elle voulait rester dans son dortoir. Mme Pomfresh lui avait donc appliqué une lotion pour guérir ses blessures, et avait bandé ses mains mutilées après les avoir enduites d'une étrange pâte verte.  
  
Lily veillait sur elle inlassablement, dès qu'elle n'avait pas cours. Les Maraudeurs s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur amie, et surtout Sirius. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était discret, ne riant plus, ne souriant plus, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour demander de ses nouvelles.  
  
James fut d'un grand réconfort à Lily à cette période. Il avait cessé de faire le malin. Il la prenait dans ses bras, et cela l'apaisait, la détendait. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Loëlla. La chaude étreinte de James la rassurait un moment, même si elle s'échappait assez rapidement pour vérifier que son amie n'allait pas plus mal. Mais il l'aidait à relâcher la pression.  
  
Les vacances d'hiver débutèrent. Loëlla s'était réveillée, mais son état n'était guère brillant. Même si elle luttait visiblement pour se reprendre en main, elle ne pouvait éviter de sombrer dans la dépression. Lily reconnaissait sa souffrance, mais en bien pire. Deux fois, pour Loëlla c'était trop. Et même les circonstances étaient encore plus atroces, mais ça Lily ne le savait pas encore, car Loëlla ne disait pas un mot. A personne. Isabelle errait comme une âme en peine, ne pouvant rester insensible à l'abattement désespéré de sa camarade. L'ambiance dans le dortoir était bien proche de celle d'un cimetière. Tina, qui était toujours si gaie, si vivante, était bouleversée. Elle dut un jour sortir en courant de la pièce, et repoussa en sanglotant Oliver, qui voulut la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
La majorité des élèves restait à Poudlard pour ces vacances. Au départ, Sirius devait partir, mais il était revenu sur sa décision. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir alors que Loëlla dépérissait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle fixait le plafond. Les respirations régulières de ses camarades de chambre lui indiquaient qu'elles dormaient toutes. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Mais Loëlla ne pouvait pas dormir. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur elle. Où plutôt non. Pas le mauvais sort. Loëlla savait très bien qui s'acharnait sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, elle se leva, et quitta le dortoir.  
  
Elle arriva, légèrement essoufflée, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le léger vent froid lui faisait du bien, éclaircissait son esprit encore confus et douloureux. Elle contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La nuit était calme, veloutée. D'un bleu si profond que Loëlla avait l'impression qu'il en était presque palpable. Et les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux, comme avant  
  
  
' Tu vois celle-là, ma chérie? C'est vers elle que tu dois te tourner quand tu ne sais plus quoi faire, quand tout espoir te semble perdu '  
  
  
L'étoile du Berger Loëlla la chercha, la vit. Elle ne la lâcha plus du regard, et se concentra. C'était sa seule issue. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa magie, et sur le pouvoir de l'étoile. Elle murmura une incantation, d'une voix inaudible, encore et encore. Elle entra en transe, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'étoile. Une étrange sensation parcourait son cur. La magie allait opérer. Elle n'avait encore jamais essayé, mais elle le savait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily rejoignit les Maraudeurs en courant. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.  
  
  
- Avez-vous vu Loëlla? cria-t-elle frénétiquement.  
  
  
Ils laissèrent tomber leurs couverts, surpris.  
  
  
- Non. Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est plus là?? fit Peter.  
  
- Elle a disparu, je ne l'ai pas trouvée.  
  
- Au moins, elle a bougé! s'écria Sirius.  
  
  
Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement, mais il sentait soudain un espoir naître en lui. Son premier sourire depuis la dépression de Loëlla se dessina faiblement sur son visage. Lily comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle-même se sentait en proie à un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement.  
  
  
- Elle a bougé, oui, dit Remus. Mais où?  
  
- On finit de manger, et on la cherche, trancha James en engloutissant sa tartine. Mange un peu, Lily.  
  
  
Il y eut alors une animation presque hystérique dans la Grande Salle. Ils tournèrent la tête. Loëlla venait vers eux. La Loëlla qu'ils connaissaient, la Loëlla d'avant, un peu pâle, mais lisse et souriante. Un sourire un peu crispé, mais un sourire. Elle marchait avec assurance, jubilant au fond. Sa mère veillait toujours sur elle. La magie avait opéré. L'étoile lui avait fourni l'espoir, et avait remis sa volonté d'aplomb. Elle ne devait plus fléchir. Elle devait poursuivre sa destinée, et finir ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Pour elle, et ses parents.  
  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
  
Et ils surent qu'ils ne devaient pas faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Sirius fit le plus magnifique sourire possible, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu mourir sur-le-champ, aussi heureux. Loëlla le regarda et lui sourit à son tour. Puis elle se pencha vers Lily.  
  
  
- Tu m'as manquée, Lils  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_  
Pourquoi j'ai inventé ce truc d'étoile à la gomme? Aucune idée! ^^ Ça me faisait plaisir, et puis j'adore les étoiles (je m'oriente vers des études d'astronomie, pour l'instant! ^^)  
Deux chapitres après celui-là, et on passe à la septième année!  
  
  
  
**  
Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	18. Chapitre 17

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
**  
Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Merci! ^^ Alors, tu te poses des questions sur Loëlla, hmm? Tu auras peut-être plus d'idées après ce (long) chapitre. Voldy? Hmm, pas sûr. Tu vas voir! ^^  
  
**Titou:** Merci! (je ne sais dire que ça, décidément...) Pour mes autres fics, bien je te les ai déjà communiquées. Voilà la suite!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Merci beaucoup! *rougit* Une évolution Lily/James dans ce chapitre  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** Coucou la nouvelle! Merci! ^_^  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse:** Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et je ressens souvent la même chose. Pour ton idée, eh bien j'y ai pensé! ^^ Mais j'ai prévu quelque chose de plus dramatique Il faut savoir que quand je fais une fic, je n'écris pas au hasard de l'inspiration. Je prévois, et je planifie, sinon ça partirait dans tous les sens. Donc ça ne se passera pas aussi facilement Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te dit que de se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment les rapprochera, hmm? ^^  
  
**Hermidark:** J'ai reçu ta review en triple, lol! ^^ Merci, tu m'encourages beaucoup!  
  
**Lunattica:** Et oui, il sont en sixième année! Enfin, maintenant, c'est la fin de l'année. Mon truc de l'étoile t'a plu? Lol! Tant mieux, parce qu'il va peut-être réapparaître! ^^ Oui, Sirius va mettre du temps Et je ne suis pas trop sûre de sa réaction *sourire légèrement sadique* Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments dont tu m'abreuves à chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir! Allez, v'là la suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la sixième année Dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant, il y a pas mal d'évolution. (nous avons dépassé les 50 reviews, nous avons dépassé les 50 reviews!!! *sautille en essayant de réprimer sa joie* Merci à tous! *essuie une larme d'émotion*)  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 17:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les vacances étaient presque achevées, quand Lily et Loëlla eurent enfin l'occasion de parler. Elles étaient toutes deux assises dans leur dortoir: Lily au bord de son lit, regardant son amie avec une certaine appréhension, prête à tout entendre et à donner à Loëlla tout le soutien dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, et cette dernière adossée à la tête de son propre lit, enserrant ses genoux repliés. Lily n'osait pas parler, attendant les explications. Au bout d'un long moment, Loëlla parvint à briser le silence.  
  
  
- Bien, je vais t'expliquer, soupira-t-elle. Comme tu as dû t'en douter, ma mère est morte  
  
  
Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Lily sentit son cur se serrer. Loëlla était à présent orpheline, tout comme elle. Elle faillit la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint: Loëlla avait besoin de parler, pas de pleurer.  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas Tu-sais-qui?  
  
- Non. J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, répondit-elle avec un rire sans joie. C'est son propre peuple. Son propre peuple l'a massacrée sans aucune pitié. Comme mon père.  
  
  
Loëlla ferma brièvement les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Tout cela faisait si mal, ces deux meurtres qui la privaient de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.  
  
  
- Je suis désolée, Loëlla, murmura Lily, sincèrement bouleversée.  
  
  
Loëlla lui sourit tristement.  
  
  
- Ce n'est rien, cela passera. Ou plutôt cela s'atténuera.  
  
  
Elle se leva brusquement et se planta devant la fenêtre.  
  
  
- Elle savait qu'elles la tueraient. C'était prévu. Dix ans plus tard, jour pour jour. Elles l'avaient promis.  
  
  
Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Sauf peut-être une question  
  
  
- Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas cachée, si elle savait?  
  
  
Les poings de Loëlla se serrèrent convulsivement.  
  
  
- Elle disait que cela ne servirait à rien, et elle avait raison. Ma mère s'est toujours résignée dans ces cas-là. Quand elle s'apercevait que les gens qu'elle aimait, ceux en qui elle avait confiance, ne lui voulaient en réalité que du mal, elle n'avait plus aucune volonté Elle disait que quand on était trahi, il ne servait plus à rien de se battre.  
  
- Et toi? Tu es d'accord?  
  
- Non! répondit Loëlla avec force. Moi, je me battrai toujours, trahie ou pas. Je continuerai seule s'il le faut. Je ne baisserai jamais les bras. Avant, oui, j'étais comme elle. Mais quand mon père est mort j'ai changé d'avis. Et à présent que ma mère l'a rejoint, je suis plus décidée que jamais. Je réussirai. Pour lui, et pour elle.  
  
  
Lily sourit. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle aurait dit elle-même. Réussir pour les gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient.  
  
  
- Tu as raison, dit-elle simplement.  
  
  
Elles se turent un moment.  
  
  
- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, reprit Lily. Quand tu as reçu la lettre  
  
- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur-le-champ. J'étais comme foudroyée. Plus rien n'avait de sens. J'ai tenté de me réveiller, avec ces morceaux de verre  
  
  
Elle regarda ses mains, parfaitement guéries grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
  
- Mais je ne me réveillais pas. Alors j'ai couru.  
  
- Où es-tu allée? Nous t'avons cherchée partout.  
  
- J'étais dans la Forêt Interdite.  
  
  
Lily étrangla un cri.  
  
  
- Tu es folle. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi!  
  
- Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire, répliqua Loëlla en haussant les épaules, le regard vide.   
  
- Tu as passé la nuit entière là-bas? demanda Lily, incrédule.  
  
- Oui, je me suis exercée. C'était le seul moyen de me calmer. Et puis je suis revenue.  
  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais dans un état pareil, soupira Lily.  
  
  
Loëlla lui adressa un sourire un peu contrit.  
  
  
- Je suis désolée, Lils. J'ai dû causer beaucoup de tracas  
  
- L'important, c'est qu'on t'ait retrouvée, trancha Lily.  
  
  
Elle s'avança vers son amie, et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
  
- Tu n'auras jamais besoin de te résigner, Loëlla, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te trahirai jamais.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Où est donc Gardner? En train de pleurer sur la mort de sa mère, sans doute?  
  
  
Rogue avait un rictus mauvais incroyablement cruel. Wilkes se mit à ricaner stupidement.  
  
  
- Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée aussi par la même occasion! poursuivit Rogue, assez fort pour que les Maraudeurs, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, entendent.  
  
  
Sirius serrait les poings si fort qu'il se faisait mal. James était écarlate, et Peter les regardait alternativement, pas du tout rassuré. Quant à Remus, il était absent, la pleine lune aurait lieu la nuit même.  
  
  
- Mais ça ne saurait tarder, conclut joyeusement Rogue en s'éloignant enfin tandis que Rosier saluait les Maraudeurs avec une ironique politesse, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire à cause de la proximité des professeurs.  
  
  
Sirius bouillait de rage des heures après. Quant il trouva Rogue seul devant la bibliothèque, plus tard, il eut un sourire carnassier: il tenait sa vengeance. Silencieusement, il s'approcha du Serpentard. Rogue sursauta, et voulut sortir sa baguette.  
  
  
- Du calme, Rogue! ordonna Sirius. Je ne veux pas t'attaquer. Je ne veux pas me salir Tu te demandes ce que nous fabriquons, pas vrai?  
  
  
Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Sirius savait qu'il avait vu juste. Restait à convaincre ce tas d'ordures.  
  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit froidement Rogue.  
  
- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es!  
  
  
Sirius regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'écoutait, puis se pencha avec une certaine répulsion vers le Serpentard.  
  
  
- Cette nuit, quand la lune sera levée, dans le Saule Cogneur. Tu sauras Voici comment on y entre  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily passa une main sur son front fiévreux. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, pas bien du tout. Elle avait peut-être attrapé froid En tout cas, ça n'allait pas. Elle regarda l'heure. Minuit passé. Elle essaya de s'endormir, mais en vain, elle ne pouvait pas. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et s'habilla pour aller à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle répugnait à y aller toute seule, mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller Loëlla, qui avait pour une fois pris une nuit entière de repos, sans entraînement.  
  
Lily arriva tant bien que mal devant l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait aucun patient. Elle venait de réveiller Mme Pomfresh, et commençait à lui expliquer quand elle entendirent de grands bruits s'approcher. L'infirmière se précipita sur la porte et ouvrit. Lily étrangla un cri. James entrait, écorché de partout, épuisé, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, sale et devant lui volait le corps inanimé de Severus Rogue, qui était dans un état pitoyable.  
  
  
- Potter! cria Mme Pomfresh d'une voix suraiguë. Que s'est-il passé??  
  
  
James était resté bouche bée en voyant Lily. Il se ressaisit.  
  
  
- Il euh a essayé de de s'approcher du Saule Cogneur.  
  
  
Mme Pomfresh ouvrit des yeux immenses. Elle allait parler, mais avisa Lily et la prit avec autorité par le bras pour la forcer à se coucher dans un lit très éloigné. Lily ne protesta pas. Elle avait tout compris. Mme Pomfresh soigna Rogue et James, bien qu'il assurât qu'il n'avait rien, et dit qu'elle s'absentait quelques minutes avant de venir s'occuper de Lily.  
  
Rogue n'était toujours pas conscient. Lily se leva et s'approcha de James, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.  
  
  
- Il a vu Remus? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, soupira James. Désolé, mais Mme Pomfresh ne doit pas savoir que tu es au courant  
  
- Ça va, coupa Lily, c'est normal. Que s'est-il passé?  
  
- Sirius, répondit sombrement James. Furieux après lui et quelque chose qu'il a dit sur sur Loëlla. Il lui a dit comment entrer dans le Saule Cogneur. Un coup de folie  
  
- Tu l'as sauvé??  
  
  
James se sentait vraiment gêné, à présent. Pourtant, il avait toujours aimé attirer l'attention. Lily comprit que oui, il l'avait sauvé.  
  
  
- C'était très courageux de ta part! murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.  
  
  
Elle le considéra un instant.  
  
  
- Je t'avais mal jugé, on dirait, dit-elle simplement avant de retourner se coucher sans plus regarder James.  
  
  
Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du Maraudeur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La fin d'année approchait à grands pas, et il restait le problème de savoir où Lily et Loëlla allaient passer les grandes vacances. Elles tenaient à rester ensemble.  
  
  
- Vous pouvez passer l'été chez qui vous voudrez, leur avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, mais avertissez-moi auparavant.  
  
  
Elles avaient tout d'abord pensé à Alice, mais celle-ci allait finalement épouser Franck Londubat très prochainement, c'était donc impossible. Loëlla aurait aimé aller chez James, histoire de rapprocher davantage Lily et le jeune homme, mais celui-ci partait comme quasiment tous les ans à l'étranger, dans sa famille. Peter serait aussi dans sa famille, une famille très peu commode que Lily n'aimait pas du tout. Il était également impossible d'aller chez Remus à cause de ses transformations. Sirius leur proposa de venir chez lui. Loëlla, voyant que son amie la laissait décider, répondit qu'elles allaient y réfléchir.  
  
  
- Mais enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit oui! s'écria ensuite Lily.  
  
- Ce n'est pas si simple, Lils! Je ne veux pas me rapprocher trop de lui, tu sais ça. Passer deux mois entiers chez lui ne me semble vraiment pas une bonne idée, répliqua Loëlla.  
  
- Mais il t'aime, Loëlla! C'est évident!  
  
- Il m'aimerait beaucoup moins s'il savait qui je suis! cria Loëlla, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres. Elle prit Loëlla dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
  
  
- Nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre, Lily, ajouta Loëlla plus bas, sans se libérer de l'étreinte réconfortante.  
  
- Quelle excuse lui donneras-tu?  
  
  
Loëlla s'écarta un peu et secoua la tête.  
  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
  
Tina entra à ce moment-là.  
  
  
- Je vous cherchais! J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un hôtel sympathique pour l'été! dit-elle gaiement avec un immense sourire.  
  
  
Lily hocha la tête. Le sourire de Tina s'élargit.  
  
  
- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez venir chez moi! Vous ne vous ennuierez pas, et puis j'adore avoir du monde à la maison. Isabelle viendra aussi, certainement. C'est d'accord?  
  
- Oui, merci! s'écria Loëlla, soulagée et reconnaissante.  
  
  
Elle n'aurait pas besoin de mentir à Sirius. Bénie soit Tina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_Vous le voyez, j'ai singulièrement simplifié l'histoire du Saule Cogneur. Bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être limité à cela, il y a des conséquences, discussions avec Dumbledore, etc Mais comme j'ai gardé le point de vue de Loëlla et Lily, nous ne les avons pas vues (ou comment se décharger, lol!)  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapitre 18

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Amy Evans:** Tu es vraiment trop gentille, toi *essuie discrètement une larme d'émotion* Nan, c'est vrai, tu me reviewes tout le temps, et tu me complimentes toujours! *très touchée* Nouvelle petite évolution Lily/James pour cette fois, mais par contre, pour un certain autre couple hum Je n'en dis pas plus! ^^ Bisous à toi, et bonne lecture!  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Voilà la suite! Je suis soulagée que tu soies d'accord avec moi pour les PDV du dernier chapitre! ^^ Pour la liste des persos, moi je veux bien t'en faire une, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'écrive sur eux exactement? Surtout que la plupart ne sont pas des persos originaux, mais es merveilleuses créations de JKR! Et puis pour Loëlla, je ne peux pas l'écrire, il y en a qui n'ont pas trouvé, tu sais En tout cas, voilà la suite!  
  
**Hermidark:** Pas de review en triple cette fois? Bon, tant pis! ^^ Merci de me laisser des pitits mots à chaque fois (ça me motive beaucoup! ^^) Nouvelle mini évolution Lily/James dans ce chap Mini mini Enfin bon, voilà la suite! ^^  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire Oceane la malice, lol! Encore une de mes idées tordues! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là, il est important. Tu voulais que je me focalise sur le Loëlla/Sirius? Dis donc, est-ce que tu lirais dans mes pensées, par hasard?? Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait! Non, c'est sûr? *suspicieuse* Bon, admettons ^^ Bisous à toi!  
  
**Lunattica:** Coucou! ^^ Qu'est-ce que Loëlla dirait à Sirius à propos de Remus? L'histoire du Saule Cogneur? Ce chapitre est le dernier de la sixième année, après on passe en septième, alors le Lily/James est pour bientôt, mais oui, promis! ^^ Et pour Loëlla, on saura tout en temps et heure, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps! ^^ Voilà la suite (au fait, à quand un nouveau chapitre de ta fic? J'attends, moi! é_è)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Annonce:** J'ai posté un chapitre unique plutôt bizarre qui me trottait dans la tête. Il s'appelle **Un bienfait inattendu** _(id: 1531695)_  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de la sixième année. La prochaine fois, on passe à la septième J'ai prévu un certain nombre de trucs pour leur dernière année ^^  
**  
Je rappelle que cette histoire contient des informations du tome 5!!!  
  
**  
Bonne lecture à tous! ^__^  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 18:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus posa son sac en souriant.  
  
  
- Fini! s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Même cette sacrée Trelawney et ses prédictions morbides ne pourraient pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Tu as vu quelque chose dans les volutes de ton bâton d'encens, Rem? fit la voix de Peter.  
  
  
Il était enfoncé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, son livre de Divination "Lever le voile du futur" dans les mains. James était affalé sur un divan, et bâillait démesurément.  
  
  
- Pas grand chose, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. Je lui ai dit que j'allais périr dans un incendie.  
  
  
James ricana.  
  
  
- Pas mal, Remus, dit-il. Le problème, c'est que j'ai dit la même chose. Et Sirius aussi.  
  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
  
- Bah, c'était évident Fumée feu incendie et une catastrophe, pour lui faire plaisir. A propos, où est Sirius?  
  
- Dans le dortoir. Il n'a pas l'air de très joyeuse humeur, lui, par contre, dit pensivement Peter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.  
  
  
James se leva.  
  
  
- Je vais le voir, annonça-t-il. Je reviens.  
  
  
James bâilla une dernière fois, et monta au dortoir.  
  
  
  
- Sirius?  
  
  
Le jeune homme tourna un regard sombre vers lui.  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux?  
  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
  
- Rien, c'est stupide.  
  
- Dis tout de même.  
  
  
James s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Sirius haussa encore les épaules.  
  
  
- C'est juste de savoir que j'aurais pu voir Loëlla pendant tout l'été, et puis elle a préféré aller chez Tina, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
  
- Mais tu n'aurais pas pu, avec ta ta famille. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté, surtout pas ta mère! s'exclama James, incrédule. Ça aurait été affreux pour Lily et Loëlla. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de leur proposer ça?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais tellement voir Loëlla  
  
  
James plissa les yeux.  
  
  
- Tu l'aimes? hasarda-t-il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me fait mal.  
  
- De ne pas la voir, ou qu'elle ait préféré aller chez Tina?  
  
- Les deux. Elle ne voulait pas venir, je l'ai vu. Même avant que Tina ne le lui propose.  
  
- Tu dis des bêtises, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas voulu?  
  
- C'est bien ce que je me demande! s'écria Sirius d'une voix tremblante. Sans doute ne me veut-elle qu'en tant qu'ami.  
  
- Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que tu la laisses indifférente, remarqua James. Vous êtes toujours ensemble. Elle t'aime beaucoup.  
  
- Oui, sans doute, répliqua Sirius, amer. Mais comme ami. J'en suis persuadé, maintenant.  
  
- Peut-être ne sait-elle simplement plus trop où elle en est, suggéra James.  
  
  
Le désarroi de Sirius le touchait. Il se souvenait de tous ses doutes concernant Lily, depuis l'année précédente. Comme elle l'évitait depuis le début  
  
  
- Ou bien  
  
  
James hésita. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à dire.  
  
  
- Peut-être ne pense-t-elle pas que tu puisses l'aimer  
  
  
Sirius sursauta et le regarda bizarrement.  
  
  
- Ça se voit, pourtant, j'imagine!  
  
- Pour nous, oui, acquiesça James. Mais peut-être pas pour elle. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu as une réputation de Don Juan. Tu ne passes pas pour un grand romantique, mais pour un tombeur entouré d'admiratrices. Personne, à part nous, n'a jamais imaginé, jusque là, que Sirius Black pourrait tomber sérieusement amoureux.  
  
  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux, et allait lancer une réplique cinglante, quand il s'aperçut de la justesse de la remarque. Il soupira, découragé.  
  
  
- Dans ce cas, je vais lui parler, décida-t-il. Comme ça, je serai fixé.  
  
  
James le regarda avec compassion. Il espérait de tout son cur que Sirius et Loëlla soient heureux ensemble. En ce qui le concernait, il était éperdument amoureux de Lily, et son attitude dernièrement, ainsi que la remarque qu'elle avait faite dans l'infirmerie, lui permettaient d'espérer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily vérifiait le contenu de sa malle, et arpentait le dortoir, de peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. L'année prochaine, elles seraient dans le dortoir des septième année, puisqu'elles avaient toutes réussi leurs examens de fin d'année. Lily avait excellé en Enchantements.  
  
Isabelle sortit de la salle de bains, toute rose et souriante.  
  
  
- C'est insupportable, dit-elle en riant. Loëlla n'arrête pas de pester.  
  
  
Lily pouffa.  
  
  
- Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise d'hier soir, on dirait.  
  
  
Loëlla entra à son tour.  
  
  
- Incroyable, grognait-elle. Inconcevable scandalisant saletés de Serpentards  
  
- Loëlla! s'écria Lily, indignée. Ils ont gagné honnêtement!  
  
- Tu as déjà vu un Serpentard faire quelque chose honnêtement, toi!?! explosa Loëlla. Si cette vieille peau de Norton ne les avait pas autant favorisés toute l'année  
  
- Loëlla!!!  
  
- Nous aurions gagné la coupe, acheva Loëlla. Ou bien les Serdaigles. Ou même les Poufsouffles, ça me serait égal! Mais pas ces  
  
- Loëlla, non, ne dis rien! l'interrompit Isabelle en se bouchant les oreilles.  
  
- Très bien, très bien maugréa-t-elle.  
  
- C'est Loëlla qui hurle comme ça? fit la voix rieuse de Tina qui venait d'entrer. On t'entend depuis la salle commune!  
  
- Tu étais avec Oliver? demanda Isabelle en souriant.  
  
  
Tina rougit et hocha la tête. Lily se tourna vers Loëlla, qui s'acharnait à présent sur sa malle, sans pouvoir la refermer.  
  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Loëlla, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. On gagnera l'année prochaine, promis.  
  
  
Loëlla sourit enfin, et boucla sa malle.  
  
  
- Tu as raison, dit-elle en riant. Je prends ça trop à cur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla et Lily montèrent avec les Maraudeurs, tandis que Tina, qui voulait rester avec Oliver, entraînait Isabelle avec elle.  
  
  
- Ça va, Sirius? demanda Lily, concernée.  
  
  
Le jeune homme semblait tourmenté. Il sourit.  
  
  
- Très bien, merci.  
  
- C'est juste qu'il n'en revient pas d'avoir réussi les examens, ironisa James.  
  
  
Sirius allait répliquer, mais il comprit que son ami n'avait dit ça que pour le tirer d'embarras, alors il se contenta de faire une grimace particulièrement horrible.  
  
  
- Arrête, on dirait Wilkes, fit Loëlla en prenant un livre.  
  
- Hey! protesta Sirius.  
  
- Sauf que lui c'est son état naturel, poursuivit la jeune fille.  
  
  
Bientôt, Lily s'était endormie, consciemment ou non, dans les bras de James, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, ignorant les petits ricanements de ses amis. Loëlla était secrètement ravie. Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant de dormir, Sirius la prendrait aussi dans ses bras? Non! Elle ne devait même pas penser à ça.  
  
Le train s'arrêta sur le quai 9 3/4.  
  
  
- Lily? murmura doucement James à son oreille. On est arrivés  
  
- Mmmm  
  
- Allez, debout! insista-t-il même s'il serait bien resté ainsi avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
  
Lily se réveilla, lui sourit doucement, et se leva. Remus et Peter venaient de sortir. Lily et James les imitèrent. Loëlla allait les suivre, quand Sirius l'arrêta. Elle se retourna, surprise.  
  
  
- Loëlla, je J'ai quelque chose à te dire avoua-t-il sans la regarder. Je  
  
  
Ça ne sortait pas.  
  
  
- Voilà, ça fait un moment que Enfin, je J'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois que  
  
  
Il leva la tête vers elle et s'interrompit immédiatement. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de scénarios possibles. Il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait se montrer curieuse, surprise, heureuse, embarrassée, impassible, mécontente Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir cette expression de pure terreur sur le visage.  
  
  
- Je bafouilla-t-il, complètement déstabilisé.  
  
  
Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, tentant d'avoir une explication. Ses magnifiques yeux De quelle couleur étaient-ils? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Gris? Mauves? Bleus? Il ne parvenait pas à se décider.  
  
Il rouvrait la bouche pour se lancer définitivement quand Loëlla se dégagea.  
  
  
- Tais-toi! dit-elle vivement. Je ne veux pas savoir!  
  
  
Elle se saisit de sa malle qu'elle avait laissé tomber, et s'en alla.  
  
  
- Bonnes vacances, Sirius, dit-elle sans se retourner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_Oh-oh  
Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Avez-vous envie de me tuer pour l'éloignement que je crée entre Loëlla et Sirius? ^^ Ou de me bénir pour avoir enfin mis Lily dans les bras de James? (attention, ce n'est pas encore réglé, niark niark!)  
J'attends vos réactions!  
Bisous à tous!!  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  
  
  



	20. Chapitre 19

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient (j'adore cette   
formulation, vous avez remarqué? ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Hermidark:** Que d'enthousiasme, lol! ^__^ Je suis très flattée qu'on puisse attendre la suite de ma fic avec une telle impatience, mdr! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements.  
  
**Pititemeg:** Aaarf, c'est trop mignon comme pseudo! ^__^ Je te tiens en haleine? C'est bien mon but, lol! ^^ Sais-tu, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que mes chapitres paraissent longs à venir! Jusque là, on m'a bien réclamé la suite avec une certaine impatience, mais c'est tout J'update assez vite, pourtant, non? je veux dire, par rapport à d'autres fics. Et puis bon, c'est vrai qu'avec les cours, maintenant Sans compter que c'est une longue fic, et puis des fois je préfère espacer pour attendre vos reviews, j'avoue, lol! Enfin, voilà la suite!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Tu trouves que "c'est chien pour Sirius"? Lol! Ben ouais, ça me semble approprié, en tant qu'Animagus, mdr! ^__^ Mais tu as raison, j'ai une très bonne raison pour avoir fait ça! ^^ (évidemment, lol!) Il s'agit d'un détail Un malentendu Vous comprendrez rapidement, je suppose. Merci beaucoup d'être là!  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse:** Sadique, moi? *prend un air offensé assez mal imité* Mais non, voyons! Quelle idée! *petit sourire inquiétant* Loëlla aime Sirius? Tu crois? Eh bien, je pense que Tu as raison! ^__^ Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, hélas (j'ai l'esprit tordu, de toutes façons, ça c'est sûr, lol!) Rosalie? Tu voulais dire Isabelle, nan? Oh, et puis zut, j'ai VRAIMENT la TRES désagréable impression que tu lis dans mes pensées! Z'aime pas ça du tout!!! *boude* è_é Tu prends des cours de Divination, ou quoi??? Beuh _ C'est pas drôle Bon, voilà quand même la suite  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Salut! Faire une jolie pitite histoire d'amour sans heurts semblait définitivement trop simple pour moi, il faut toujours que je complique tout Mais tout va s'arranger, ouioui. *pas très convaincue* Pour la liste des persos, tu la trouveras ci-dessous! ^^  
  
**Titou: **Idée géniale et lumineuse? Wow! Merci! ^__^ Moi j'aurais dit: "truc de feignante", mais ta formulation est décidément bien plus flatteuse, lol! Ravie de t'avoir donné un tuyau sans l'avoir voulu! ^__^  
  
**Lunattica:** Merciiiiiiiiiii pour le nouveau chap de ta fic! ^__^ Je vais de ce pas te mettre une review (mais j'ai un peu du mal à y accéder, ffnet a de sérieux problèmes, on dirait pour changer!) C'est bien pour toi que j'update aujourd'hui, parce que c'était vraiment pas prévu! ^^ Lily dans les bras de James Si c'est pas mimi, ça, lol! ^^ Leur rapprochement va se confirmer, en tout cas (je serais vraiment trop méchante de les séparer sans arrêt) Par contre, pour Sirius et Loëlla Aaarf! Toujours aussi impatiente que Sirius soit au courant, hmmm? Lol! Encore quelques chapitres! En tout cas, il le saura cette année, mais oui! ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'être là!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Liste des personnages (demandée par une très bonne revieweuse, comment le lui refuser? ^^):**  
  
  
En sixième année:  
  
Narcissa Black: Serpentard, sur de Bellatrix Black et cousine de Sirius. Fiancée avec Lucius Malefoy.  
  
  
En septième année:  
  
Loëlla Gardner: Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans, entretient des rapports ambigus avec Sirius Black. Cache de toute évidence quelque chose. Vive et résolue. (si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, prévenez-moi, surtout!)  
  
Sirius Black: Gryffondor. Est selon toute vraisemblance amoureux de Loëlla Gardner, mais une méchante auteur surnommée Kinou les empêche cruellement d'être tranquillement ensemble.  
  
Lily Evans: Gryffondor. Meilleure amie de Loëlla, commence à sérieusement s'enticher de James Potter après l'avoir détesté. Préfète-en-Chef.  
  
James Potter: Gryffondor. Est définitivement amoureux de la ravissante Lily Evans, et décidé à faire tout son possible pour lui plaire (si c'est pas mignon, ça! *__*)  
  
Remus Lupin: Gryffondor. Entretient selon toute vraisemblance un amour secret (j'espère que vous vous souvenez!)  
  
Peter Pettigow: Euh Il faut vraiment que j'en parle? Oui? Bon *soupire avec résignation* C'est un petit gros pas beau, couineur, et peureux. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas le rendre antipathique, voire (très) légèrement touchant de maladresse. Le plus simple est encore de ne pas le faire intervenir, évidemment. Il entre en septième année, et, pour une raison étrange, est un Gryffondor.  
  
Tina Virton: Gryffondor, meilleure amie d'Isabelle Beaupré. Pétillante, tient difficilement en place, rit beaucoup. Sort avec Oliver Patil.  
  
Isabelle Beaupré: Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Tina Virton. D'origine française, très jolie, douce et posée.  
  
Oliver Patil: Serdaigle, sort avec Tina Virton.  
  
Dedalus Diggle: Serdaigle, grand ami d'Oliver Patil, imaginez-le comme une pile électrique, ce sera parfait.  
  
Severus Rogue: Serpentard (nan, sans blague??) Vilain, méchant, pas beau.  
  
Thomas Avery: Idem.  
  
Gregory Wilkes: Idem.  
  
Evan Rosier: Serpentard. Vilain, méchant, mais séduisant (et alors? Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord!! è_é)  
  
  
Rapide récapitulatif des élèves partis de Poudlard l'année précédente:  
  
  
_Gryffondor:_  
Laïa Maylor, petite amie d'un certain Moldu appelé Bryan Finnigan. Amie de Nathalie Barn et Mary Flare.  
Nathalie Barn: L'ennemi public number one l'a tuée ainsi que sa famille, l'année précédente.  
Mary Flare: Grande fille noire amie de Laïa Maylor et Nathalie Barn.  
  
  
_Serpentard:_   
Bellatrix Black: Cousine de Sirius, et sur de Narcissa. Petite amie de Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
  
Rapide récapitulatif des élèves partis de Poudlard deux ans auparavant:  
  
  
_Gryffondor:_  
Franck Longdubat: Particulièrement intelligent, fiancé à Alice Dary. Se prépare à devenir Auror.  
Alice Dary: En quelque sorte la grande sur de Lily et Loëla. Très humaine et douce. Fiancée à Franck Longdubat.  
Mondingus Fletcher: Le pire gaffeur possible, mais je l'aime bien, moi! (mes résumés sont de plus en plus brefs et concis! ^^)  
  
_Serpentard:_  
Rodolphus Lestrange: Vilain, méchant, pas beau.  
Terry Nott: Idem.  
Lucius Malefoy: Idem. Fiancé à Narcissa Black.  
Crabbe: Vilain, méchant, abruti, et affreux.  
Goyle: Deux fois pire que Crabbe (êurk)  
  
_Poufsouffle_:  
Amos Diggory: Lui, je ne l'aime pas trop, alors je préfère ne rien en dire (nouvelle méthode pour se défiler, testée et recommandée par Kinou)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Euh Je ne ferai pas cette liste tout le temps, hein! Peut-être pour vous rappeler de nouveaux éléments.  
Avec ce chapitre, nous commençons la septième année je vous préviens, j'ai déliré. Complètement déliré. Pardonnez-moi!!  
J'espère atteindre les 70 reviews, vous croyez que c'est possible? (dites oui!! Allez, on se mobilise! ^^)  
Un merci spécial à Lunattica  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 19:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- LES FILLES, DEBOUT!!!!!!!!!! VITE!!!!!  
  
  
La voix suraiguë de Tina déchira le silence. Lily sursauta violemment, les yeux grands ouverts, et se redressa d'un coup, complètement affolée.  
  
  
- Tina! Qu'est-ce qui se passe??  
  
  
Isabelle et Lily venaient d'émerger à leur tour. Tina courait partout, prenant des affaires, les reposant, se tordant les mains.  
  
  
- Dépêchez-vous! glapit-elle. Je ne me suis pas réveillée! Nous sommes terriblement en retard!!  
  
  
Les trois filles se regardèrent dans un silence de mort, puis, simultanément, sautèrent au bas de leurs lits. La pièce devint un fouillis indescriptible, et si le retard n'avait pas été aussi conséquent, la situation aurait été plutôt cocasse. Tina venait de sortir en trombe de la salle de bains, et tentait tant bien que mal de boucler sa malle en pressant frénétiquement dessus, une seule chaussette au pied. Isabelle était en train de battre le record de la douche la plus rapide du monde. Loëlla ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle avait la migraine.  
  
Lily surgit de la salle de bains.  
  
  
- Je me suis trompée!! gémit-elle. Ce sont tes vêtements, Tina, ils sont beaucoup trop petits. Tu portes les miens, regarde!!  
  
  
Tina lui jeta un coup d'il hagard, et se regarda. Elle portait effectivement les vêtements de Lily.  
  
  
- Je me disais bien qu'ils étaient trop grands! s'écria-t-elle, désemparée.  
  
  
La situation devenait désespérée. Elle auraient dû être parties depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Et comme elles paniquaient, elles faisaient n'importe quoi.  
  
  
- Quelqu'un a appelé un taxi?! hurla Lily de la pièce voisine.  
  
  
Tina se cogna le front.  
  
  
- Oh non! J'ai complètement oublié!!  
  
  
Elle alla se précipiter sur le téléphone.   
  
  
  
Elles étaient enfin prêtes, et regardaient fébrilement leurs montres.  
  
  
- Ce satané taxi qui n'arrive pas! pestait Loëlla.  
  
  
Les parents de Tina avaient dû partir très tôt pour leur travail. Tina devait donc réveiller ses amies. Elles avaient assuré à Mrs et Mr Virton qu'elles pourraient très bien se débrouiller toutes seules, se préparer, appeler un taxi, etc Sauf que Tina ne s'était pas réveillée.  
  
  
- Le voilà! s'écria Isabelle, soulagée.  
  
  
Elles s'entassèrent dans la voiture, tant bien que mal, avec leurs bagages. Le conducteur les regardait de travers. Heureusement, aucune d'elles n'avait un animal. Le véhicule démarra, direction King's Cross.  
  
  
- Ça va, on y sera, dit Lily, pour se rassurer.  
  
  
A ce moment précis, le taxi freina. Un embouteillage.  
  
  
- Pardon, tu disais? fit sarcastiquement Loëlla.  
  
  
Elles restèrent donc dans la voiture, à se ronger les sangs.  
  
  
- Au moins, avec les voitures du ministère, on passe à travers les bouchons! gémit Tina, paniquée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vite!!  
  
  
Les quatre filles couraient comme des folles dans la gare de King's Cross. Lily jeta un coup d'il angoissé à sa montre.  
  
  
- Les filles! s'écria-t-elle. Je crois que  
  
- Plus tard, Lils!  
  
  
Elles arrivèrent à la barrière magique. Loëlla s'y précipita la première, avec Tina. Elles s'arrêtèrent net, alors que Isabelle et Lily les rejoignaient.   
  
Vide.   
  
Le quai était vide. Plus de Poudlard Express en vue. Loëlla eut l'impression que ses genoux se dérobaient sous elle.  
  
  
- Oh non  
  
  
Elles restèrent pétrifiées.  
  
  
- On a loupé le train.  
  
- Merci, Tina, on n'avait pas remarqué! répliqua Lily, acide. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Nous n'avons pas de hibou  
  
- Je suis tellement désolée On va être expulsées, vous croyez? demanda Tina d'une toute petite voix.  
  
  
Isabelle restait relativement calme.  
  
  
- Bon. Premièrement, on se calme, dit-elle. Deuxièmement, il faut trouver une cheminée.  
  
- Une cheminée?! s'étrangla Tina, pensant que son amie était devenue folle.  
  
  
Isabelle la regarda bizarrement.  
  
  
- Oui, Tina, une cheminée, répéta-t-elle lentement, comme si Tina était attardée mentale. Tu sais, c'est ce dans quoi on fait du feu, l'hiver, quand il fait froid. Mais on peut aussi y jeter de la Poudre de Cheminette pour se déplacer rapidement.  
  
  
En disant cela, elle sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, qui contenait une fine poudre verte.  
  
  
- De la Poudre de Cheminette, constata Lily en souriant. Isa, tu es formidable.  
  
- Merci, soupira Isabelle. Mais ça va être très dur de trouver une cheminée, vous savez!  
  
  
Loëlla sourit machiavéliquement.  
  
  
- J'ai un plan! s'écria-t-elle, ravie.  
  
  
Elles la regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elles s'étaient éloignées de la gare, et avaient allégé leurs malles pour aller plus vite. Elles cherchaient un quartier tranquille.  
  
  
- Ça me semble parfait, déclara Loëlla en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
  
Elle examina les toits des maisons avec attention.  
  
  
- Celle-là a une cheminée! annonça-t-elle en désignant une maison.  
  
- Loëlla! s'écria Isabelle. Tu es sûre que  
  
  
Mais Loëlla ne l'écouta pas et frappa résolument à la porte. Une femme leur ouvrit.  
  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Que voulez-vous?  
  
  
Loëlla regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la femme, et écarquilla les yeux.  
  
  
- Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est! cria-t-elle.  
  
  
Surprise et alertée, la femme se retourna. Loëlla sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de confusion. Aussitôt, la femme parut désorientée. Loëlla l'écarta fermement.  
  
  
- Venez!  
  
  
Les quatre amies entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Elles eurent tôt fait de trouver la cheminée.  
  
  
- Il faut se dépêcher! avertit Lily. Le sort de Confusion est limité dans le temps! Elle va reprendre ses esprits d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
  
Tina allumait un feu d'un coup de baguette magique.  
  
  
- Se dépêcher! Se dépêcher! maugréa-t-elle. Je crois bien qu'on ne fait que ça!  
  
  
Isabelle prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.  
  
  
- Le Chemin de Traverse! cria-t-elle.  
  
  
Elle disparut dans les flammes vertes, puis ce fut au tour de Tina, de Lily, et enfin de Loêlla.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom, le barman, fut stupéfait de les voir atterrir dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Il les regarda, et regarda sa montre.  
  
  
- Vous ne devriez pas être en route pour l'école, à l'heure qu'il est??  
  
- Nous avons raté le Poudlard Express! gémit Tina. Nous avons besoin d'un hibou, le plus vite possible!  
  
  
Tom faillit s'étrangler de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou s'envolait, portant une missive hâtivement rédigée par Isabelle. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Elles s'assirent autour d'une table, inquiètes, attendant anxieusement.  
  
  
- Comment vont-ils nous ramener au château? demanda Lily.  
  
  
Isabelle haussa les épaules.  
  
  
- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me maquiller, grogna Tina. Oliver va me trouver affreuse.  
  
- Tina?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Ferme-la.  
  
  
Les heures s'écoulaient, n'apportant aucune nouvelle de Poudlard. Ce fut bientôt le soir. La tension était à son comble entre les quatre Gryffondors. Elles mangèrent du bout des lèvres, trop angoissées. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall apparut, tenant une assiette d'or et de porcelaine, que Loëlla reconnut comme une de celles dans lesquelles les élèves mangeaient à l'école. La directrice adjointe exprimait un curieux mélange de fureur et d'inquiétude.  
  
  
- Que diable vous est-il arrivé?? cria-t-elle. Nous étions terriblement inquiets à votre sujet en voyant que vous n'étiez pas dans le train! Nous avons cru que Vous-savez-qui vous avait attaquées!!  
  
  
Elles baissèrent la tête, honteuses.  
  
  
- Je suis désolée, professeur, tout est de ma faute, avoua Tina. Je ne me suis pas réveillée Le train était parti Nous n'avions pas de hibou, alors il a fallu trouver une cheminée pour arriver ici et vous envoyer un message. Je suis désolée.  
  
  
Le professeur McGonagall s'adoucit très légèrement.  
  
  
- Vous êtes prêtes à partir? demanda-t-elle un peu rudement.  
  
  
Les jeunes filles prirent leurs malles et s'approchèrent tandis que le professeur McGonagall enchantait l'assiette pour la transformer en Portoloin.  
  
  
- Il est programmé pour fonctionner dans très exactement une minute, annonça-t-elle sèchement. Je vous prie donc de le toucher sans perdre de temps!!  
  
  
Elles s'empressèrent d'obéir. Quelques instants plus tard, elles se sentirent agrippées au niveau du nombril, et tout le décor se mit à tourner autour d'elles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le voyage dura bien trop longtemps au gré de Lily. Elle avait la nausée. Finalement, leurs pieds heurtèrent durement le sol. Loëlla trébucha, et leva les yeux. Un intense soulagement l'envahit. Elles se trouvaient dans le parc de Poudlard, et le château se dressait devant elles. La nuit était tombée.  
  
  
- Bien, inutile pour vous de rejoindre vos camarades, dit le professeur McGonagall. Allez dans votre salle commune, je vous ferai envoyer de la nourriture. Le nouveau mot de passe est "rhubarbe". Ne perdez pas de temps!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, les filles répétait Tina en baissant la tête.  
  
  
Il était très tard, mais elles ne dormaient toujours pas. Elles étaient toutes les quatre en pyjama, dans leur dortoir. Un elfe de maison leur avait apporté à manger deux heures plus tôt environ. Lily consulta sa montre, posée sur sa table de chevet.  
  
  
- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, dit-elle.  
  
  
Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, du brouhaha s'éleva de la salle commune. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
  
- Vous êtes là! s'écria Peter en souriant. On commençait à se demander! James est allé voir le professeur McGonagall, et elle lui a raconté  
  
- Bonjour! s'écria James. Bonjour, Lily, ajouta-t-il plus bas, rayonnant.  
  
  
Lily rosit légèrement et lui dédia son plus beau sourire. Remus les salua aussi, ainsi que Sirius. Loëlla se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir, et ce bonheur lui causait de la culpabilité. Il n'était pas pour elle, et il ne le serait jamais. Elle le savait. Il lui sourit timidement. Elle le regarda et ne resta impassible qu'au prix d'un grand effort. Il était lui aussi heureux de la retrouver. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux d'un noir si profond Il s'attachait à elle, elle le voyait. Il ne fallait pas  
  
Il tenta de lui parler. Bientôt, elle n'y tint plus.  
  
  
- Désolée, Sirius, mais je suis fatiguée, dit-elle le plus neutrement possible. Bonne nuit.  
  
  
Elle se coucha et ferma étroitement les rideaux, consciente du silence qui venait de s'abattre brusquement dans la pièce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Oh là là, en voilà un chapitre inutile et complètement dingue  
Je poursuis le processus d'éloignement Sirius/Loëlla, et le processus de rapprochement Lily/James! ^__^  
Bisous à tous, ze vous aimeuh!  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  
  
  



	21. Chapitre 20

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Le monde merveilleux de"Harry Potter" appartient à JKR, je ne touche aucun argent, inutile de me poursuivre, mais cette histoire et certains personnages sont à moi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Titou:** Le processus de rapprochement Loëlla/Sirius pourrait bien prendre plus longtemps que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça! é_è En tout cas, vous pouvez toujours vous consoler avec le Lily/James, qui avance petit à petit. Grande fan de Remus, toi aussi? Ouh là, je sens que tu vas me détester d'ici peu Enfin bon, qui lira verra! ^__^ (A propos, je vais de ce pas lire ta fic!)  
  
**Shadox:** Ooooooh, une nouvelle! ^__^ *rayonnante* Coucou toi! (ton pseudo m'a trop fait triper, je ne sais pas pourquoi, lol!) Ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant *rouge de fierté* Pour ce qui est du Loëlla/Sirius Aaarf, eh bien ça prendra du temps! *mal à l'aise* Tu en sauras plus par la suite! ^__^ *très contente de son échappatoire* Ne t'en fais pas, je continue (c'est si gentiment demandé, lol!)  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse:** Ah, tu es télépathe de nature? Ça explique bien des choses, alors! Meuh nan, je ne rigole pas, je t'assure! *réprime un sourire* Peut-être qu'effectivement nous avons les mêmes goûts, ou bien on peut aussi supposer une analogie débile à base d'astrologie et de signes du zodiaque (on met l'astrologie à toutes les sauces, maintenant, de toutes façons!) Moi, je n'ai rien contre tes suggestions, mais je suis sûre que de toutes façons j'ai déjà prévu tout ce que tu pourrais me dire, lol! Bisous à toi, la télépathe! ^__^  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Kikou, toi! ^__^ Aaarf, au moins mon chapitre est agréable à lire, c'est déjà ça, lol! Moi, je suis tout le temps en retard, je cours tous les matins, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille, mais même quand je prends plein d'avance, je me retrouve à la bourre. M'enfin bon Bonne chance pour ton année de Seconde, ça m'a l'air chargé! ^__^   
  
**Hermidark:** Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, lol! Voilà la suite!  
  
**Lunattica:** Salut Luna! ^__^ Ouais, le site a eu de sérieux problèmes dernièrement, je m'y suis reprise à six fois pour updater, j'ai cru que j'allais piquer une crise devant mon ordi. Je vois que les problèmes de réveil et de ponctualité sont monnaie courante, lol! Pauvre 'tit James, tu l'imagines en train d'arpenter tout le train en cherchant Lily? Aaarf, trop mignon! ^__^ Enfin bon, il l'a retrouvée, sa Lily, et puis elle a l'air bien disposée à son égard, hmm? Désolée pour Sirius et Loëlla, je ne fais que suivre mon plan Oui, je suis coupable, cruelle, insensible, je sais, je sais Mais si je ne créais pas de problèmes, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, pas vrai? ^__^ Voilà la suite, en tout cas (en attendant la suite de ta fic à toi je veux absolument voir Matt se ridiculiser devant tout le monde, lol!). Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir! ^__^  
  
**Amy Evans:** Merciiiiiiii! ^__^ Voilà la suite tant attendue, lol!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ J'ai atteint les 70 reviews!!! J'ai atteint les **70 REVIEWS**!!!!!!!!! *danse toute seule dans sa chambre en poussant des hurlements désarticulés* Je suis teeeeellement heureuse! je vous aime teeeeeeellement!!!!!! *renifle bruyamment* Merci à tous! J'ai compris la technique en tout cas Il faut attendre! Si je poste trop vite, j'ai moins de reviews Donc la prochaine fois, vous attendrez un peu*petit sourire sadique* à moins que je ne sois prise d'une subite (et très improbable) crise de bonté.  
Je ne fais pas de liste des persos, cette fois, mais je la remettrai sûrement bientôt, avec juste les personnages principaux, et les nouveaux éléments, s'il y en a!  
  
  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Chapitre 20:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il se tourna et se retourna, mais sans succès. Cette nuit serait blanche. Avec des gestes las, il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bains. Il pouvait entendre les respirations paisibles de ses amis.  
  
La grande glace murale lui renvoya un visage presque étranger. Il se reconnaissait à peine. Où était passé le séduisant Sirius Black, toujours souriant? Il se regarda douloureusement quelques minutes.  
  
  
' Désolée, Sirius, mais je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit. '  
  
  
Comme elle était froide, soudain Elle ne voulait plus le voir, c'était plus que clair. Il avait tout gâché en essayant de lui parler, dans le Poudlard Expres.  
  
  
' Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas savoir! '  
  
  
Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'air si effrayée? Il voulait simplement lui avouer, trouver une solution avec elle. Et elle n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter. Etait-elle certaine qu'il l'aimait? Lui même ne savait plus trop où il en était  
  
  
' Bonnes vacances, Sirius. '  
  
  
Elle ne lui parlait plus comme avant. Elle se conduisait si froidement, comme avec un Serpentard. Et lui s'était tellement inquiété, la veille, il l'avait cherchée partout, dans le train. Il avait demandé de ses nouvelles à tout le monde. Il la revoyait enfin, le cur débordant de joie et de soulagement, et  
  
Il passa une main sur son visage. Elle ne lui avait pas souri. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle le fuyait. Il avait tout détruit.  
  
  
- Sirius?  
  
  
La voix concernée de James ne le fit même pas sursauter. Il tourna à peine la tête vers son ami.  
  
  
- J'ai tout détruit, dit-il, toujours dans ses pensées.  
  
  
James s'approcha.  
  
  
- Que s'est-il passé avec Loëlla? Vous vous êtes disputés? Nous étions tous stupéfaits, hier soir, quand elle t'a tourné le dos et a refermé ses rideaux. Et tu es resté figé, puis tu t'es levé comme un mort vivant. Et tu étais déjà couché quand nous sommes revenus. Que s'est-il passé, Sirius?  
  
  
Sirius avait soudain une forte envie de se laisser tomber à terre et de pleurer.  
  
  
' Elle t'a tourné le dos '  
  
  
C'était exactement ça: elle lui tournait le dos.  
  
  
- J'ai essayé de lui parler, avant les vacances, avoua-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit?! s'écria James, stupéfait.  
  
  
Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui pendant les vacances, ne supportant plus l'état d'esprit de sa famille, et il avait trouvé refuge chez James. Ils étaient restés ensemble pratiquement les deux mois, et il aurait donc eu largement le temps d'en parler à son ami.  
  
  
- Parce que ça c'est très mal passé, répliqua-t-il un peu trop fort, la voix secouée.  
  
  
James n'osa rien dire. Sirius passa une main sur ses yeux. Le souvenir était pénible.  
  
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire, se remémora-t-il. Je bafouillais C'était atroce. Et je l'ai regardée. Elle avait l'air  
  
- Embarrassée? suggéra doucement James.  
  
- Si seulement elle l'avait été! explosa Sirius. Non, elle était terrifiée.  
  
  
James haussa les sourcils, incrédule.  
  
  
- Comment ça, terrifiée??  
  
- Comme ça. Et elle m'a empêché de parler. Elle m'a dit de me taire Qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir Et elle est partie sans se retourner.  
  
  
James ne savait plus quoi dire. L'attitude de Loëlla le surprenait énormément.  
  
  
- J'ai tout détruit gémit Sirius. Cette amitié à laquelle je tenais tant. Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas! Vous l'avez tous vue, hier! Elle veut rompre les ponts avec moi. Tout est fini.  
  
- C'est normal qu'elle soit gênée et ne sache plus trop quoi faire, dit doucement James. Surtout si elle te voulait comme ami et pas davantage Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle ne t'ait pas laissé parler, ajouta-t-il pensivement pour lui-même.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Les Maraudeurs sont là-bas! s'écria joyeusement Lily, comme elle pénétrait avec Loëlla dans la Grande Salle.  
  
  
Son visage s'illuminait à la pensée de se retrouver près de James, et cela n'échappa pas à Loëlla. Elle ne dit rien, et la suivit.  
  
Lily ne voyait que James, tout son être se précipitait avec bonheur vers lui pour une raison qu'elle préférait ne pas s'expliquer. Elle s'assit près de lui.  
  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle en rosissant joliment.  
  
  
Ils lui répondirent chaleureusement, et elle rosit davantage quand James lui accorda un sourire spécial.  
  
  
- Je vais chercher les emplois du temps! annonça-t-elle, embarrassée. Tu me gardes la place, Lo  
  
  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Loëlla n'était pas à côté d'elle. Lily regarda de tous côtés. Elle l'aperçut enfin, à l'autre bout de la table, avec Isabelle et Tina. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Loëlla était-elle partie là-bas? Ça avait un rapport avec Sirius, elle en était sûre, après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais pourquoi ce brusque revirement d'attitude? Sans prêter attention aux questions de Peter, elle se dépêcha de prendre les emplois du temps, et les distribua avec hâte, désireuse d'atteindre Loëlla. Elle donna leurs emplois du temps aux Maraudeurs, puis alla voir Tina, Isabelle, et Loëlla pour les leur donner aussi.  
  
  
- Loëlla, lui murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas suivie? Que se passe-t-il avec Sirius?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai, répondit Loëlla tout aussi bas.  
  
  
Elle regarda Lily retourner auprès des Maraudeurs, et entreprit de finir de manger en vitesse.  
  
  
- Cours de Duel!?! s'exclama-t-elle en consultant son emploi du temps.  
  
  
Tina hocha la tête. Elle ne paraissait pas ravie par cette perspective.  
  
  
- Les autres l'ont su hier soir, expliqua-t-elle. C'est Regulus qui me l'a dit.  
  
  
Regulus Black était le petit frère de Sirius. Il était en troisième année. Loëlla ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était pas méchant à proprement parler, mais trop malléable, trop influençable et en l'occurrence influencé par ses parents. Le frère de Sirius Sirius Loëlla le chassa tant bien que mal de son esprit.  
  
  
- Qui est le professeur? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- C'est une femme, répondit Isabelle. La grande près du professeur Norton. Elle s'appelle Caterina Storm.  
  
  
Loëlla observa le professeur Storm. Elle n'était pas belle, mais possédait un charme indiscutable. Etait-ce bien du charme? Non, plutôt une puissance, un magnétisme, une aura. Elle avait visiblement des origines italiennes. Ses cheveux noirs se tordaient dans son dos comme autant de serpents. Loëlla ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle les sentait perçants, très perçants. Les rapports entre le professeur Storm et le professeur Norton étaient très tendus. L'animosité entre elles était palpable.  
  
  
- Bon, il faut y aller, soupira Tina. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, grimaça-t-elle.  
  
  
Les cours du professeur Berg ne plaisaient qu'à Remus. Et à Rogue, d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'après-midi, les Gryffondors se rendirent avec curiosité à leur Cours de Duel.  
  
  
- Bonjour, dit une voix basse, un peu étouffée.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm se mit à faire l'appel.  
  
  
- Sa voix me fait penser à celle de Trelawney, murmura Tina.  
  
  
Cette nouvelle matière ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.  
  
  
- Sauf que pour le professeur Storm, c'est sa voix naturelle, répliqua Loëlla. Pas une mise en scène.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm appela enfin Tina, la dernière de la liste.  
  
  
- Bien. Je crois que vous n'avez aucune notion en matière de Duel, nous avons donc tout à faire. Mr Pettigrow, voudriez-vous bien me rejoindre, je vous prie?  
  
  
Peter se leva tremblant, tandis que le professeur Storm ménageait un vaste espace libre d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle montra à ses élèves la position réglementaire des duellistes.  
  
  
- A présent, nous allons nous mettre dos à dos, et avancer de cinq pas avant de nous faire à nouveau face. Puis nous nous tiendrons comme je viens de vous le montrer. Je compterai jusqu'à trois, et nous jetterons nos sorts. Entendu, Mr Pettigrow?  
  
  
Peter hocha la tête en déglutissant péniblement. Ils s'exécutèrent.  
  
  
- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Peter, murmura Tina.  
  
- Un deux trois EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
  
Il y eut un éclair violet aveuglant, et Peter se retrouva projeté en arrière, désarmé, sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Le professeur Storm, la baguette du malheureux à la main, l'aida à se relever.  
  
  
- Il s'agit du maléfice de base, expliqua-t-elle. Le plus utile. Car le but d'un duel est de rendre son adversaire inoffensif. Un Expelliarmus réussi projette l'adversaire en arrière. Mr Pettigrow, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Miss Beaupré, venez, je vous prie.  
  
  
Isabelle s'avança à son tour.  
  
  
- Vous allez essayer de m'envoyer ce maléfice, Miss Beaupré.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm lui expliqua la marche à suivre.  
  
  
- Etes-vous prête? Très bien, allons-y.  
  
  
Isabelle respira profondément.  
  
  
- Expelliarmus! cria-t-elle.  
  
  
Rien ne se passa. Puis, un éclair violet sortit au ralenti de la baguette d'Isabelle, et atteignit le professeur Storm une minute plus tard. Une légère secousse secoua la baguette de cette dernière, mais rien de plus. Le professeur Storm était stupéfaite.  
  
  
- Vous avez un problème de vitesse assez impressionnant, Miss Beaupré  
  
  
Isabelle baissa la tête.  
  
  
- Je sais. C'est dans tous les cours pareil.  
  
- Dans tous les cours? C'est très ennuyeux pour vous Avez-vous demandé conseil au professeur Flitwick pour résoudre ce problème?  
  
- Oui. Mais ça ne change rien.  
  
- Très bien. Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta le professeur Storm non sans gentillesse. Il est très possible que votre vitesse finisse par atteindre prochainement un niveau normal. Allez vous rasseoir. Miss Virton, à vous.  
  
  
Tina se leva de mauvaise grâce. Elle lança le maléfice. Mais l'éclair qui surgit de sa baguette était vert et n'eut strictement aucun effet sur le professeur Storm.  
  
  
- Miss Virton, il faut s'appliquer, vous savez. Même si ma matière ne vous plaît pas, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en guerre: il se pourrait donc que vous ayez un jour besoin de vous défendre. Voyons Mr Black, à présent.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm, éberluée, regarda Sirius dire sans conviction, d'une voix lasse, l'incantation. Rien ne se produisit. Elle observa le jeune homme, et s'approcha de lui, parlant assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.  
  
  
- Mr Black, je vois que vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. Nous réessaierons la prochaine fois. Quand vous aurez retrouvé votre volonté.  
  
  
Sirius lui sourit avec gratitude, et céda sa place à Remus. La secousse fut cette fois très importante, et le professeur Storm faillit être désarmée. James obtint un résultat encore meilleur.  
  
  
- Miss Evans!  
  
  
Lily fit face au professeur Storm.  
  
  
- Expelliarmus!  
  
  
La baguette du professeur s'envola de ses mains et vola jusqu'à Lily, qui l'attrapa joyeusement.  
  
  
- Félicitations, Miss Evans! s'écria chaleureusement le professeur Storm. La prochaine étape sera de me projeter contre le mur. C'est très bien. Il ne reste donc plus que  
  
  
A ce moment précis, la cloche retentit, au grand soulagement de Loëlla. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas certainement pas le Vendredi, lors du prochain cours de Duel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Voilà enfin ma prof de Duel! J'attendais depuis plusieurs chapitres pour la mettre. Ce sera vraisemblablement un perso important pour la suite.  
Pur le prochain chapitre, nouveau cours de Duel, et une 'tite discussion Lily/Loëlla qui clarifiera pleinement les sentiments de cette dernière pour Sirius, bien sûr! ^__^ Aaarf, je suis vraiment trop méchante avec lui, et pourtant je l'adore, si si! C'est l'amour vache, quoi, lol! ^^  
  
Bisous à tous, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me rend folle de joie (déjà que j'étais dingue avant, ça promet!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	22. Chapitre 21

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient, si si, je vous assure!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Pititemeg:** J'ai reçu ta review juste après avoir posté le dernier chapitre! Je suis d'accord les devoirs passent après les potterfictions, lol! Ceci dit, ça dépend de la classe dans laquelle on est. Cette année, il va falloir que mes devoirs passent avant *soupire profondément* En tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour "me bouger les miches", promis, lol! ^__^  
  
**Titou:** La discussion Lily/Loëlla à propos de Sirius est dans ce chapitre Je crois que tu vas pouvoir aller consoler Remus, il en aura bien besoin je suis méchante, mais j'ai déjà tout prévu! *penaude* Pour ce qui est de "Parfois les Serdaigle", jusque là, ils updataient à peu près régulièrement, je crois je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais je suis sûre qu'ils continuent d'écrire (ils ont même tout prévu, si j'ai bien compris). En tout cas, moi, j'ai lancé un mouvement de manifestation, tu peux participer! ^__^ Je leur envoie des reviews de réclamation je n'en peux plus d'attendre la suite de leur fic!! é_è  
  
**Hermidark:** Merciiii! ^__^ Voilà la suite!  
  
**LittleMiss84:** Désolée pour Siriusinouchet! é_è Je sais que je ne suis pas sympa avec lui, et pourtant je l'adore, si si, je te jure! Voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner  
  
**Alvy: **Wow! Que de compliments! *rouge comme une tomate* Pour ce qui est de Remus Nan, je ne peux pas le dire, désolée! ^__^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas!  
  
**Lunattica:** Loëlla ne va pas pouvoir éviter de passer, cette fois, niark niark! *sourire sadique*Je suis d'accord avec toi Pauvre 'tit Sirius! Mais il s'en remettra, c'est promis! A bas Matt Thompson, lol! Ponds-nous vite le prochain chapiter de ta fi, j'adOre!! ^__^ Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, parce que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, mdr  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** J'espère que le chapitre ci-dessous te plaira aussi Pauvre 'tit Sirius (on ne le plaindra jamais assez!) Si ça va s'arranger? Humm Eh bien, je te le dis tout de suite, ça dépendra uniquement de vous! Si si, je t'assure! Comment? Ah, ça tu verras bien, je ne peux rien dire de plus pour le moment! Juste que ça promet d'être assez dément ^__^  
  
**Didie.m:** Merci beaucoup!! *rougit pour la énième fois*  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Pub:** Vous cherchez une histoire complexe et dépaysante, pour changer de toutes les petites fics simplettes (dont la mienne) qui se baladent sur ffnet? Passez voir **Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique**, traduit par **smndi**. Ne vous arrêtez pas aux couples et aux longueurs, persévérez, vous ne serez pas déçus! La traduction est d'une qualité exceptionnelle! _(id: 1306691, catégorie R, attention!)_  
Si vous recherchez une fic un peu bizarre centrée sur Draco Malfoy passez voir la mienne! ^__^ (**Secrets de famille**, que vous trouverez dans mon profil)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
NDA:_**_ J'ai atteint les 80 reviews!!! J'ai atteint les **80 revieeeeeeeeews**!!!! O_O Alleluïïïïïïïïïïïïaaaaaaaa!!!!   
Hum. Euh Cap sur les 90, alors, maintenant? ^__^  
Avec ce chapitre, vous serez enfin sûrs des sentiments de Loëlla pour Sirius. Et avec le prochain Vous en saurez définitivement plus sur Loëlla! ^__^  
  
Bonne lecture et merci à tous, vous êtes merveilleux!!  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 21:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily s'efforçait de créer un Patronus, sans grand succès. Elle soupira et s'assit près de Loëlla.  
  
  
- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle, sourcils froncés. Et c'est tellement épuisant! A quoi penses-tu, Loëlla?  
  
- Au professeur Storm. J'ai une impression étrange la concernant.  
  
  
Lily prêta l'oreille. Loëlla avait un sixième sens à propos des gens, et ne se trompait que rarement. C'était elle qui avait pressenti que Remus était un loup-garou.  
  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas digne de confiance? s'inquiéta Lily.  
  
- Au contraire! Je crois qu'elle est vraiment sûre. Mais elle a quelque chose de particulier, je ne sais pas trop quoi Ses yeux me mettent mal à l'aise. J'ai peur pour demain, tu sais, dit-elle soudain. J'essaierai de me contrôler, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, les Gryffondors eurent leur deuxième cours de Duel. Le professeur Storm aida Sirius à faire un sortilège de Désarmement. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi sombre. Puis elle fit passer Peter qui était terrifié et n'arrivait à rien. Le professeur Storm faillit perdre patience.  
  
  
- Ah, et je crois que Miss Gardner n'a pas encore essayé. Approchez.  
  
  
Le cur battant à tout rompre, Loëlla se leva, et se mit en position. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle Qu'elle se contrôle Lily croisait les doigts sous son bureau, avec appréhension.  
  
  
- Expelliarmus!  
  
  
Un éclair violet jaillit de la baguette de Loëlla, et le professeur Storm fut projetée rudement contre le mur, sa baguette à présent dans la main de Loëlla. Celle-ci était désespérée.  
  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolée! s'écria-t-elle alors que le professeur Storm se relevait difficilement, ébahie.  
  
- Non, non!! Pourquoi désolée? C'est excellent, excellent!  
  
  
Mais les yeux perçants du professeur Storm se posèrent sur Loëlla avec insistance. Les autres élèves étaient bouche bée.  
  
A la fin du cours, le professeur Storm retint Loëlla.  
  
  
- Ne l'attendez pas, Miss Evans. Cela peut être long! prévint-elle.  
  
  
Une fois la porte refermée, elle considéra Loëlla.  
  
  
- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-elle simplement.  
  
- Moi aussi. Vous êtes une Voyante. Une vraie. Vous lisez dans l'esprit des gens.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm sourit.  
  
  
- Votre sixième sens est impressionnant, Miss Gardner, dit-elle. J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore est au courant?  
  
- Oui. Lily aussi. Mais ce sont les seuls.  
  
- Je vois. Je ne vous trahirai pas, Miss Gardner, soyez-en assurée. Mes cours ne vous seront d'aucune utilité. Y participer serait une perte de temps. Mais je peux vous donner des cours particuliers, si vous le souhaitez.  
  
  
Le visage de Loëlla s'éclaira.  
  
  
- Vous feriez ça? s'écria-t-elle.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm sourit à nouveau.  
  
  
- Bien sûr. Et maintenant, si vous me montriez ce dont vous êtes capable sans vous contrôler?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Cette femme est exceptionnelle, Lils! chuchotait Loëlla avec excitation.  
  
  
Elle avait retrouvé Lily à la bibliothèque et lui avait tout raconté.  
  
  
- Elle est incroyablement forte en Duel. Et tellement gentille! Elle ne m'a pas dit un seul mot blessant!  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'elle t'entraînera? demanda Lily, gagnée par l'enthousiasme de son amie.  
  
- Le vendredi soir. Comme ça j'aurai le week-end pour récupérer.  
  
  
Lily hocha la tête. Ses entraînements épuisaient toujours Loëlla pendant de longues heures. Soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose.  
  
  
- Loëlla, je ne voudrais pas ternir ta bonne humeur, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius.  
  
  
Loëlla s'assombrit instantanément et regarda ailleurs.  
  
  
- Il s'attache à moi, dit-elle simplement.  
  
  
Ces quatre mots prenaient tout leur sens pour Lily. Elle comprenait parfaitement le déchirement de Loëlla.  
  
  
- Donc, tu le maintiens à distance, c'est ça?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix. Avant les vacances, il a essayé de me parler. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Oh, si tu savais!! gémit-elle soudain en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal! Je ne sais plus du tout comment faire. Il me manque Il me manque  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius, dans la salle commune, pensait exactement la même chose. Remus feuilletait son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Peter paniquait devant son devoir de Métamorphose qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire, et James, qui venait de finir le sien, regardait pensivement le feu de la cheminée.  
  
  
- J'aimerais bien devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, soupira Remus.  
  
  
- En tous cas, tu serais sûrement meilleur que le professeur Berg, approuva James en souriant. Moi, j'aimerais bien être Auror comme mon père.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire! s'écria Peter. Je ne suis bon en aucune matière!  
  
- Si, en Divination, remarqua gentiment Remus. C'est toujours toi qui trouve les meilleurs horreurs. Sirius? Qu'aimerais-tu faire?  
  
  
Sirius revint à la réalité en s'apercevant que Remus lui parlait.  
  
  
- Pardon, tu disais?  
  
  
Remus roula des yeux.  
  
  
- Tu n'as rien écouté du tout, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Désolé.  
  
- Nous parlions de ce que nous voudrions faire plus tard, expliqua James. Je voudrais être Auror, Remus professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Peter va prendre la relève de Trelawney  
  
- Hey, minute! protesta Peter, indigné. Je n'ai jamais dit ça!  
  
  
James ricana. Sirius sourit, et haussa les épaules.  
  
  
- Je ne sais pas, les gars, dit-il. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, à vrai dire. J'aimerais bien travailler pour Zonko, en attendant de me décider vraiment.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire chez Zonko? demanda Peter.  
  
  
Sirius roula des yeux.  
  
  
- Balayer la boutique, bien sûr! s'écria-t-il sarcastiquement. Enchanter les objets, voyons! J'adore les Enchantements.  
  
- Comme Lily murmura James pour lui-même, en souriant vaguement.  
  
  
Remus l'entendit et ricana.  
  
  
- Tu devrais te décider, James, dit-il. Ça devient lassant de t'entendre parler d'elle à longueur de journée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Je suis d'accord avec mon petit Remus adoré: Décide-toi, Jamesie!!! Quoi? Si c'est moi qui décide? Euh Ben oui, et alors? ^__^  
Le secret de Loëlla sera explicitement dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre! Contents? ^__^ Alors, ne le ratez pas, lol! (moi, j'ai la trouille de l'écrire, mais bon)  
Merci à tous!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapitre 22

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Titou (x3!):** Pour ce qui est de Remus, encore un peu de patience, mais à ta place je ne serai pas aussi pressée *sourire sadique* Si ça peux te consoler, je ferai peut-être une autre fic avec lui en vedette où il sera bien plus heureux que dans celle-ci (j'ai déjà quelques idées). Je fais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement, mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail, et normalement ça ne peut qu'augmenter Loëlla et Sirius, ce sera dans un loooooong moment, j'ai laissé se déchaîner mon côté sadique en ce qui les concerne, niark niark! C'est gentil de me prévenir quand il y a un autre chapitre de ta fic, parce que des fois je ne m'en aperçois pas (je suis un peu dans la lune) Bon, je n'ai pas ta dernière review sous les yeux, alors excuse-moi si j'oublie quelque chose! Ah oui, je n'ai rien contre te donner mon adresse, mais je ne sais pas si ce serait très utile parce que ma messagerie passe son temps à déconner, elle me bouffe des messages, elle refuse de fonctionner, etc Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à chaque review que je t'adresse, tu peux juste attendre le prochain chap de ma fic, je comprendrai! C'est ce qu'on fait avec d'autres auteurs! ^__^ Si tu y tiens quand même, dis-le moi, et je te passerai mon adresse.  
  
**Didie.m:** Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas de suspense particulier quant au secret de Loëlla, alors à mon avis ton idée a de bonnes chances de se révéler exacte enfin, tu verras bien! Je suis très déçue par le chapitre que je vous ai pondu pour cette fois, mais bon  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Oh là là, plus je me rends compte de l'impatience de mes lecteurs pour "le prochain chapitre", plus j'ai peur de vos réactions quand vous l'aurez lu! En tout cas, contente que le chapitre d'avant t'ait plu, pour le rapprochement Sirius/Loëlla, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit une fois, mais il dépendra entièrement de vous Je ne peux pas m'expliquer davantage! ^__^  
  
**Bibi:** Voilà la suite! ^__^  
  
**Hermidark:** J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup pour tes fidèles reviews! ^__^  
  
**Amy Evans:** Merci!! Le James/Lily, c'est pour cette année, par contre le Loëlla/Sirius Hum ^__^  
  
**Lunattica:** Hey Luna!! ^__^ Comment ça va? Bravo pour ton résumé, c'est clair et concis, lol! J'ai bien aimé le "Lily est Don't worry be happy", mdr! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et surtout ton enthousiasme délirant que me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois! ^__^ Moi, j'espère que tu ne seras pas transférée dans un asile de fous, sinon comment est-ce que tu vas pouvoir continuer de suivre mon histoire?? J'ai besoin de tes reviews, moi, et puis de nouveaux chapitres de "Petit à petit les sentiments change(nt, lol!)"!! En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 22, il ne me plaît pas, mais j'espère que ça passera quand même, il était super dur à faire! Gros bisous à toi ma p'tite Luna! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NDA:_**_ Je suis désolée pour la médiocrité du chapitre qui va suivre. Je ferai pénitence, c'est promis!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Chapitre 22:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Halloween approchait. Peter, en revenant de son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, était plongé dans d'appétissants rêves de citrouille grillée, si bien qu'il se trompa de couloir et se retrouva perdu dans le château. Il tournait en rond sans retrouver son chemin, et pestait contre sa propre stupidité. Des bruits de pas retentirent. Il reprit courage: quelqu'un allait enfin l'aider.  
  
Ou peut-être pas.   
  
Il s'agissait de Rogue et de sa bande. Peter eut des sueurs froides. Sa situation empirait dramatiquement: seul avec quatre Serpentards, dans un coin désert du château. Personne d'autre en vue. Il ne savait pas où il était, et il était loin d'être brillant avec une baguette magique. Il se tassa contre le mur, espérant passer inaperçu.  
  
Peine perdue. Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent devant lui, et leurs sourires en coin n'annonçaient rien de bon.  
  
  
- Tiens, tiens Pettigrow, dit plaisamment Rosier. On est perdu, on dirait?  
  
  
Wilkes roulait déjà des muscles.  
  
  
- Sans ses gardes du corps, en plus! renchérit Avery. Et tu ne vaux rien sans eux  
  
- Je sens qu'on va te tenir compagnie, mon cher Pettigrow. Te laisser tout seul ici serait la pire des impolitesses, conclut Rosier.  
  
  
Rogue sortait déjà sa baguette magique.  
  
  
- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, grogna-t-il. J'espère que ça va te plaire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vous avez vu Peter? demanda James à la cantonade dans la salle commune.  
  
  
Mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. James soupira et s'assit.  
  
  
- J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis, dit-il, un peu inquiet. Où sont Loëlla et Remus? Décidément, tout le monde disparaît aujourd'hui!  
  
- Loëlla avait des choses à faire, répondit simplement Lily sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
  
James vit qu'elle n'en dirait pas davantage et n'insista pas.  
  
  
- Et Remus est parti voir Mme Pomfresh, ajouta Sirius en regardant son ami d'un air entendu.  
  
  
James fit un signe de compréhension. La nuit précédente, ils s'étaient fait surprendre par Peeves lors d'une excursion et avaient dû partir précipitamment, laissant la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs dans une salle. Remus était parti les chercher. Il n'y avait aucun danger que quelqu'un les trouve, il s'agissait d'une partie complètement déserte du château, personne n'y allait jamais.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla avait besoin de s'entraîner sur un sort particulièrement difficile. Elle se rendait pour cela dans sa partie du château préférée, où personne n'allait jamais. Elle déboucha dans un nouveau couloir, et prit à gauche. Des bruits de voix Elle accéléra en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue.  
  
  
- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. J'espère que ça va te plaire  
  
  
Ils allaient encore s'acharner sur un innocent. Loëlla pressa le pas. Elle distingua la silhouette ratatinée de Peter, qui s'était effondré à terre, terrorisé. Au-dessus de lui, les quatre Serpentards avaient sorti leurs baguettes, à part Wilkes qui ne savait se servir que de ses poings. Rogue leva sa baguette. Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué Loëlla qui arrivait sur eux, rapidement et silencieusement.  
  
  
- Lâche ça, Rogue!  
  
  
Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Rogue.  
  
  
- Gardner Ça tombe bien, on a un compte à régler avec toi aussi  
  
  
Loëlla ricana.  
  
  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas être plus fort que moi, Rogue!  
  
  
Le Serpentard s'empourpra, furieux.  
  
  
- Tu crois ça! Je te rappelle que nous sommes quatre contre toi.  
  
- Et tu vas te souvenir de cette rencontre, renchérit Avery.  
  
  
Loëlla sortit sa baguette à son tour.  
  
  
- Je crois que c'est vous qui allez vous en souvenir, répliqua-t-elle froidement.  
  
- On va te faire ton affaire, dit Rogue, et après ce sera le tour de Pettigrow. Ensuite ce ne sera qu'une question de temps pour qu'on en finisse aussi avec ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe. Quel bonheur que ses parents aient enfin débarrassé le plancher! Les tiens aussi, à ce qu'il paraît  
  
  
Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire davantage. Un vent froid se mit à claquer dans le couloir sombre. L'obscurité se dissipa. Ils reculèrent devant l'expression sauvage et impitoyable apparue sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle leva sa baguette, et une aura lumineuse émana d'elle, l'entourant.   
Une aura noire.   
Ils reculèrent davantage. Brusquement, les yeux de Loëlla avait viré au noir, eux aussi. Elle semblait grandir, obstruant complètement le passage. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un spectacle aussi terrifiant. La sensation de puissance qui se dégageait d'elle était insoutenable. La lumière et le vent redoublaient d'intensité. Loëlla lança alors le sort de Bourrasque, extrêmement puissant. Les quatre Serpentards furent instantanément collés contre le mur par la tempête.   
Loëlla cessa le sort. Ils tombèrent à terre. Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais Loëlla leur lança un nouveau maléfice, et il s'envolèrent de plusieurs mètres, tournant à toute vitesse, comme des toupies, si vite qu'on ne les voyait plus tourner.   
  
Loëlla arrêta, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol comme des masses. Assommés, ils ne bougèrent plus. Le vent diminua, s'arrêta, et l'aura disparut. Le couloir était à nouveau aussi sombre qu'avant, et Loëlla une simple jeune fille aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable.  
  
Remus se tenait devant elle, les yeux exorbités. Loëlla se glaça.   
  
Il l'avait vue.   
  
Il savait.  
  
  
- Tu es une Amazone, dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
  
  
Loëlla eut un rire triste.  
  
  
- Oui, dit-elle simplement. Et tu es un loup-garou.  
  
  
Contre toute attente, Remus sourit largement et dit les derniers mots auxquels elle s'attendait.  
  
  
- Tu as raison. Nous sommes deux créatures immensément craintes, censées être cruelles. Nous sommes considérés comme des monstres. Mais nous sommes à peu près normaux, après tout  
  
  
Ils avaient complètement oublié Peter. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et quand Loëlla, concernée, voulut s'approcher de lui, il glapit de frayeur, et se colla au mur.  
  
  
- Pas normaux pour tout le monde, on dirait, soupira Loëlla, en ravalant ses larmes devant l'attitude de Peter.  
  
  
Elle tourna un visage profondément triste vers Remus.  
  
  
- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle, mais je sais que Peter ne pourra pas tenir sa langue.  
  
  
Elle se tourna vers ce dernier et leva sa baguette.  
  
  
- Amnesia, dit-elle à contre-cur.  
  
  
Les traits de Peter se détendirent aussitôt.  
  
  
- Qu'as-tu fait!?! s'écria Remus.  
  
- Une variante du sort "Oubliettes", chuchota Loëlla. Il va lui falloir quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Et il aura complètement oublié l'heure qui vient de s'écouler.  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? demanda alors Peter, comme pour confirmer ses dires.  
  
- Tu t'es perdu, Pete, répondit Remus avec détermination.  
  
  
Loëlla se baissa, et lança le même sortilège aux Serpentards toujours évanouis.  
  
  
- On se voit plus tard, lança-t-elle en souriant faiblement.  
  
  
Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, essuyant sans cesse les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Remus prit le bras de Peter.  
  
  
- Viens, Peter, dit-il doucement. On est venus chercher la Cape et la Carte, tu te souviens? Mais tu t'es perdu.  
  
- Ah  
  
  
Il emmena un Peter désorienté dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Loëlla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Zut, zut, et rezut, j'ai horreur de ce chapitre! è_é Je suis vraiment désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis, ne m'en voulez pas J'ai une idée précise de cette scène en tête, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à la retranscrire par des mots, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé! J'ai l'impression que chaque tentative est pire que la précédente, alors j'ai préféré vous donner ce chapitre malgré tout  
Merci d'être aussi compréhensifs! (je sais que vous le serez! ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapitre 23

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme étant la propriété de JKR m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews**:  
  
**Amy Evans:** Encore une fois, merci! ^__^ Tes reviews tellement fidèles m'encouragent beaucoup. Par contre es-tu tellement sûre que tous les Maraudeurs le prendront bien? Tu vois déjà la réaction de Peter Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas le seul, hmm? *petit rire sadique*  
  
**Didie.m:** Très bien, mon chapitre?? o_O Ah? Euh Merci!! ^__^ Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies deviné juste, lol!  
  
**Hermidark**: Je sis très soulagée que ce chapitre t'ait plu malgré tout! Merci pour ta fidélité, je ne serais pas comment je continuerais sans les revieweurs qui, comme toi, m'encouragent inlassablement  
  
**Océane la malice:** Désolée, effectivement, le chapitre était court, mais je crois qu'il n'était pas plus court que d'habitude, si? Euh Peut-être, après tout *petit sourire gêné* je me doutais bien que tout le monde voulait que ce soit Sirius qui le découvre, mais j'avais prévu Remus, et puis j'avoue que ça m'amuse de vous faire tourner en rond, lol! Désolée! ^__^ Pour ce qui est des Amazones, je te rappelle qu'ils ont eu un cours dessus en sixième année  
  
**Lunattica:** MA P'TITE LUNA!!!! ^__^ Lol! A partir de maintenant, je pense que ça va un peu se précipiter. Déjà, le chapitre ci-dessous apporte pas mal de précisions sur Loëlla, et une autre personne! Sirius découvrira plus tard que sa p'tite Loëlla qu'il croit tellement charmante et inoffensive est en réalité une Amazone. Mais ça me plaisait bien que Remus le découvre d'abord, et puis comme ça ça me permet de parler un peu de lui (j'avais l'impression de le délaisser un peu, le pauvre chou, lol!) Perso, j'aime bien le chapitre ci-dessous pour le principe, mais pas pour la forme! C'est toujours pareil, j'ai des idées précises de ce que je veux vous écrire, mais souvent je n'y arrive pas. C'est _très_ frustrant! é_è M'enfin bon, vous êtes là, alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus? Lol! Zut, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai reviewé le dernier chapitre de ta super histoire!! Je vais aller vérifier d!s que j'aurai posté mon chapitre 23! Gros bisous, et à une prochaine review!! ^__^  
  
**Titou:** Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu vas rester Titou tout court pour moi, OK? Lol! Oui, ffnet a souvent des problèmes assez casse-pieds, le mieux, c'est de ne jamais se fier à ce qu'ils envoient par mails. Moi, par exemple, ils ne me préviennent pas pour toutes les reviews, et puis comme en plus ma messagerie fait des siennes en faisant disparaître allègrement des messages divers Je vais aller jeter un coup d'il à ton histoire, promis! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est de Peter! Je me demandais si quelqu'un relèverait ce paradoxe! Et une petit précision: je suis à la fac cette année ^__^  
  
**Calire:** Wow!! ^__^ Merci beaucoup! Non, pas hystérique, juste très enthousiaste, lol! Je suis très très contente que ma fic te plaise autant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter pour le moment, promis! Effectivement, je fais de mon mieux pour intégrer correctement Peter, mais c'est difficile, j'ai envie de l'étrangler, ou bien souvent je l'oublie tellement je souhaiterais qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Mais comme tu l'as très bien dit, Peter est un élément lé de l'histoire, il était un Maraudeur, et si on veut rester un tant soit peu fidèle à l'histoire, on ne peut pas le zapper (dommage)  
  
**Alvy**: Salut toi! L'important, ce n'est pas tellement la longueur de la review, mais la review par elle-même! C'est ça qui fait super plaisir! ^__^ Surtout quand on voit qu'on a des lecteurs fidèles comme toi Merci!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Je vous poste ce chapitre en catastrophe, je suis très très pressée. Désolée si vous trouvez des fautes diverses.  
Pour les lecteurs de ma fic "**La faute**", pas de panique, la suite arrivera au plus tard dans une semaine, promis juré!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Chapitre 23:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla passait des nuits épouvantables. Lily faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait dernièrement préféré être avec elle plutôt qu'avec les Maraudeurs. Loëlla sourit tristement à cette pensée: Lily s'était éloignée volontairement de James pour elle. Un monstre.  
  
Remus l'avait comprise. Mais il était un peu dans le même cas qu'elle, même si un loup-garou est plus humain qu'une Amazone. Tandis que Peter, lui, était quelqu'un de normal. Et il avait eu la réaction de quelqu'un de normal confronté à un monstre comme Loëlla. La réaction qu'aurait eu Sirius. Loëlla cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes.  
  
Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait affronté les Serpentards. L'attitude de Peter l'avait profondément blessée, même si elle savait que c'était normal, même si elle la comprenait Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait jamais s'attendre à autre chose  
  
Une fois de plus, elle se leva et quitta silencieusement le dortoir. Elle fit pivoter le tableau de la salle commune, et se rendit à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle venait juste d'y parvenir, quand une voix la fit sursauter.  
  
  
- Loëlla?  
  
  
Remus et Isabelle étaient là, étroitement enlacés, et considérablement embarrassés. Loëlla rougit.  
  
  
- Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez là. Je Je m'en vais.  
  
- Non! s'écria Remus. C'est inutile. Je dois rejoindre Peter, James et Sirius. Nous sortons, cette nuit.  
  
  
Loëlla se détourna légèrement quand il se pencha vers Isabelle pour l'embrasser. Il quitta la Tour, et Loëlla se tourna vers Isabelle.  
  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, Isa.  
  
  
Isabelle sourit doucement.  
  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Il allait partir. Et ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te parler.  
  
  
Loëlla s'approcha d'elle et attendit.  
  
  
- Je t'ai vue, avoua enfin Isabelle.  
  
  
Un froid glacial submergea Loëlla. Le rire cristallin d'Isabelle la rassura aussitôt.  
  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas comme ça, Loëlla. Je dois dire que j'étais très impressionnée. Tu dégageais une telle puissance! dit-elle rêveusement.  
  
  
Loëlla sourit faiblement.  
  
  
- Où étais-tu? parvint-elle à demander. Je ne t'ai pas vue.  
  
- Dans une salle à proximité. J'ai tout vu par l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'attendais Remus ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné. J'espère que l'attitude de Peter ne t'a pas trop marquée. Il ne faut pas faire attention, tu sais. Peter est excessivement peureux, parce qu'il est faible.  
  
  
Loëlla détourna les yeux.  
  
  
- Il m'a vue comme j'étais. Un monstre. N'importe qui penserait comme lui.  
  
- Remus n'a pas pensé comme lui.  
  
- Remus, c'est différent.  
  
- Parce qu'il est un loup-garou?  
  
  
Loëlla la regarda rapidement.  
  
  
- Oui. Il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir à porter un pareil fardeau, et d'être considéré comme inhumain.  
  
- Mais moi je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Et pourtant, que tu sois une Amazone ne change rien pour moi.  
  
  
Loëlla sourit.  
  
  
- Tu es amoureuse d'un loup-garou, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
  
Isabelle rougit.  
  
  
- Lily est au courant, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- L'a-t-elle mal pris?  
  
- Non Mais Lily est ma meilleure amie.  
  
  
Isabelle sourit doucement.  
  
  
- Tu vois bien Quand quelqu'un t'est vraiment attaché et a appris à t'aimer pour ce que tu es, il va au-delà des apparences. C'est simplement que tu n'as pas de vrais liens avec Peter.  
  
  
Le cur de Loëlla s'allégea considérablement.  
  
  
- Merci, Isa, dit-elle, émue.  
  
  
La jolie Française fit signe que ce n'était rien. Elles restèrent un moment immobiles, contemplant la nuit étoilée.  
  
  
- Remus et moi nous posons des questions, avoua Isabelle. A propos de ta vie.  
  
  
Loëlla la considéra.  
  
  
- Je vais te raconter, dit-elle lentement. Et tu pourras expliquer à Remus.  
  
  
Elle s'assit à même le sol, et Isabelle l'imita, attendant. Loëlla soupira.  
  
  
- Ma mère était une Amazone. Elle était particulièrement puissante au sein de la communauté. Elle était aussi très ouverte et très audacieuse. Elle a rencontré un homme, un jour. Un Moldu. Ce fut un coup de foudre. Elle retourna dans son peuple, mais elle ne pensait qu'à lui, tout comme il ne pensait qu'à elle. Ils se revirent. Quand elle fut sûre de ses sentiments, elle lui dit qui elle était. Une fois qu'elle l'eut persuadé que la magie existait, le convaincre qu'elle était une Amazone était facile. Il ne la repoussa pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa Elle avait un tel sourire lorsqu'elle me racontait ça! Ils décidèrent de se marier. Mais le peuple de ma mère l'a très mal pris. Une Amazone ne se marie pas. Elle reste auprès de ses semblables, à combattre. Mais ma mère était particulière. Elle aimait mon père et est partie malgré les menaces de mort. Ils se sont enfuis, se sont mariés, et je suis née.  
  
  
Loëlla s'arrêta brièvement.  
  
  
- J'avais six ans quand elles nous ont retrouvés. Je n'étais pas là. J'étais à l'école. Elles ont tué mon père avec toute la sauvagerie dont elles étaient capables. Il a expiré dans mes bras. Il a été magnifique jusqu'au bout. Ces dernières paroles étaient pour nous consoler, ma mère et moi, et nous dire de nous battre en sa mémoire. C'est ce que j'ai toujours tenté de faire. L'année dernière, elles ont massacré ma mère, poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée. Elles l'avaient prévenue. Elle lui avaient promis que si elle ne me tuait pas et ne les rejoignait pas, dix ans jour pour jour après la mort de son mari, elle serait tuée aussi.  
  
  
Loëlla dut s'arrêter de nouveau, les larmes l'empêchaient de continuer. Isabelle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
  
- Je suis seule maintenant, sanglota Loëlla. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse être trahi et tué par les gens auxquels on tenait. Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire  
  
  
Elle pleura encore, puis se reprit, regardant farouchement le ciel.  
  
  
- Elles vont essayer de me tuer aussi, poursuivit-elle. Elles ne peuvent pas pour l'instant. Je suis intouchable jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Là, je recevrai une arme. Une arme magique, propre aux Amazones. Et je n'aurai plus de protection, je devrai me défendre seule. Elles me frapperont probablement cet été. Elles ne doivent pas attendre que je sache trop bien me servir de mon arme. Il faut qu'elles m'attaquent pendant que je suis encore inexpérimentée. Alors je m'entraîne, je m'entraîne sans arrêt. Le professeur Storm m'aide. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais m'en sortir, mais au moins je pourrai essayer de venger mes parents En tout cas, je ne me laisserai pas tuer sans combattre! s'écria-t-elle résolument.  
  
  
Elle prit Isabelle par les épaules.  
  
  
- Je dois réussir, tu comprends? Pour mes parents  
  
- Je comprends. Je trouve que tu es très forte, murmura sincèrement Isabelle.  
  
  
Loëlla la lâcha doucement et rit tristement.  
  
  
- Je l'étais. Je ne le suis plus. Je doute, je doute sans arrêt. C'est terrible de penser qu'on est un monstre.  
  
- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu essaies de vaincre des monstres, dit catégoriquement Isabelle. Et toute personne sensée peut le comprendre.  
  
- Sirius ne le comprendrait pas murmura Loëlla en baissant la tête.  
  
  
Isabelle lui releva le menton et la força à la regarder.  
  
  
- Loëlla, tu ne dois pas dire ça, dit-elle fermement. Sirius est obtus, je te l'accorde, mais il tient à toi. Tu ne peux pas prévoir sa réaction. Il est capable du meilleur comme du pire, sans trop de discernement.  
  
- Il dit que les Amazones sont des monstres sanguinaires. Et je suis une Amazone. La seule différence est que mes yeux ont une couleur particulière, indéfinissable à cause de mon sang mélangé.  
  
- Sirius ne se rend souvent pas compte de ce qu'il dit.  
  
  
Isabelle se détendit, et sourit rêveusement.  
  
  
- Avant, j'avais une peur terrible des loups-garou, dit-elle. En première année, j'ai rencontré Remus. Je l'aime depuis tout ce temps. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était un loup-garou, ça n'a rien changé pour moi. Je l'aime, simplement, quoi qu'il soit.  
  
- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous?  
  
  
Isabelle la regarda, et Loëlla resta saisie par l'impression de gravité qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux noisette.  
  
  
- Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Il y a des familles que Tu-sais-qui hait encore plus que d'autres, et il veut les exterminer jusqu'au dernier représentant. Ma famille en fait partie. Tôt ou tard, je mourrai.  
  
  
Elle disait ça si calmement  
  
  
- Mourir, ce n'est rien. Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter que l'homme que j'aime meure aussi, à cause de moi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Voilà, vous savez tout! ^__^  
Pauvre Isa  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapitre 24

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** *voix monocorde, position automatique* Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Titou**: Coucou! C'est clair qu'avec ton nouveau pseudo on sait tout de suite qui est ton perso préféré, mdr! Apparemment, le couple Isa/Remus convient à tout le monde, ça me fait plaisir, parce que je tiens beaucoup à eux, ils vont bien ensemble, hmm? C'est sûr qu'avec la fac c'est difficile pour moi, et c'est ce qui me ralentis énormément dans ma traduction de "Pensine", par exemple. Pour ce qui est de "If that's love" et "La faute", c'est plus facile parce que j'ai déjà tout planifié, mes idées sont parfaitement en place, je n'ai qu'à les transcrire. En tout cas, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre! ^__^  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse**: Le chapitre avec le cours sur les Amazones, c'était le chapitre 11, je crois. Ah, tu es repartie dans tes suggestions de scénarios, lol! Et bien désolée de te décevoir, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça! ^__^ Je l'ai déjà dit, et je confirme: ce sera à vous et vous seuls de décider si vous voulez que Loëlla et Sirius finissent ensemble ou pas à un moment ou un autre. Vous n'avez pas fini d'attendre, c'est moi qui te le dis! *petit rire sadique*  
  
**Alvy:** Ah, ben contente que ça t'ait pu, lol! J'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant. Pour le Loëlla/Sirius je sens que ta patience sera mise à rude épreuve *sifflote innocemment* Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est super d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi! ^__^  
  
**Lunattica:** Désolée, mdr! Mais bon, vous n'avez raté aucun passage important du dialogue Isa/Loëlla, j'aurais pas fait une chose pareille, quand même, lol! Oui, je me disais, dix ans jour pour jour, ça fait un peu film de cape et d'épée, avec vengeance et tout ça Ça sonnait bien, je trouvais! ^__^ Pis ouais, pauvre tite Loëlla, c'est sûr que la vie l'a pas gâtée! Je me suis dépêchée pour mettre e chapitre, même si j'imagine que c'est jamais assez tôt, lol! Et je suis toujours contente de te donner des idées, parce que tu les tournes toujours d'une super façon dans "Parfois les sentiments changent" (j'ai vu que t'avais rajouté le "nt", lol!) Je crois que toi tu as un don pour écrire des trucs super cute, alors que moi je serais plutôt du genre à essayer d'attendrir tout le monde en inventant des situations bien tristes Je préfère ton don à toi, lol! Comme je te l'ai dit dans je sais plus quelle review, j'ai enfin msn, je l'ai téléchargé pour me faciliter la vie, lol! Allez, gros bisous à toi!  
  
**Hermidark**: Ça t'a plu? *toute contente* J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, et que tu ne seras pas déçue par tout ce que j'ai préparé! ^__^ Ce chapitre n'est pas super palpitant, mais je pense qu'il est assez mignon, lol! @+!  
  
**Didie.m:** Merci! Je continue! ^__^  
  
**Amy Evans:** Tu es sûre de ça? Et bien on verra! ^__^ J'avais l'histoire de Loëlla dans la tête, et je ne peux pas vous maintenir tout le temps dans l'ombre (quoique! ^__^) Il faut bien que vous compreniez un peu ce qui se passe! Et je suis sûre que si je ne vous avais pas tout raconté, vous zauriez pas été contents du tout, je me trompe? Lol!  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Hey toi! ^__^ Je suis contente, ça fait deux chapitres que tout le monde a l'air d'avoir trouvé bien émouvants (celui où Loëlla apprend la mère de sa mère, et le chapitre précédent) ^__^ J'ai un secret pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre: c'est de planifier mes fics! Comme ça, ça ne part pas dans tous les sens, et puis je sais exactement où j'en suis, et ce que je vais écrire Alors pas de perte de temps! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ **PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS!!!! WOW!!!!!!!**   
*feux d'artifices*  
*champagne à volonté*  
*distribution de bonbons à la ronde*  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fic puisse un jour atteindre 100 reviews! Merci à tous, vous êtes merveilleux! *essuie une larme d'émotion*  
  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 24:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les jours passaient, et Loëlla avait trouvé une nouvelle énergie. Elle s'exerçait plus durement que jamais, avec une détermination farouche. Même si se tenir à distance de Sirius lui faisait terriblement mal.  
  
Le traditionnel bal de Noël approchait. Loëlla ne savait pas avec qui elle irait. Elle aurait tellement voulu y aller avec Sirius  
  
  
- A quoi tu penses, Loëlla? demanda Tina.  
  
  
Loëlla leva les yeux et sourit. Tina était toujours si gaie, si vivante  
  
  
- Au bal de Noël, répondit-elle sincèrement.  
  
  
Tina fut aussitôt très intéressée.  
  
  
- Avec qui y vas-tu? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.   
  
  
Tina y allait bien évidemment avec Oliver. Elle se tourna vers Lily.  
  
  
- Et toi, Lily? Tu sais?  
  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
  
- James va sûrement te demander! s'écria Tina. J'en suis sûre!  
  
- Avec qui y vas-tu, Isabelle? demanda Lily.  
  
  
Le joli visage d'Isabelle s'assombrit légèrement, mais seule Loëlla le remarqua.  
  
  
- Je ne sais pas non plus, dit-elle tranquillement.  
  
  
Loëlla se mordit la lèvre, malheureuse pour Isabelle, qui ne pouvait pas aller au bal avec le garçon qu'elle aimait sous peine de le mettre en danger de mort.  
  
  
A la fin d'un cours, Isabelle la retint.  
  
  
- Loëlla, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle sérieusement. C'est très important pour moi.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- C'est à propos du bal. Voilà, Tina y va avec Oliver, et Lily ira sans aucun doute avec James, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il lui demande. Je ne peux pas y aller avec Remus. Alors j'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes à ma place.  
  
  
Loëlla écarquilla les yeux.  
  
  
- Je ne crains rien en te le confiant, insista Isabelle, c'est pour ça que je te choisis. Sinon, il va y aller avec une de ses admiratrices gloussantes, et ce sera terrible pour lui comme pour moi. Je t'en prie  
  
- D'accord, répondit Loëlla, touchée de cette confiance. Dans ce cas, pourras-tu y aller avec Sirius?  
  
  
Isabelle resta interdite.  
  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.  
  
  
Le visage d'Isabelle se fendit d'un large sourire.  
  
  
- Je lui demanderai, promit-elle.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Merci à toi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Elle soupira, et s'adossa à sa chaise, regardant autour d'elle. La bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte. Les élèves s'intéressaient plus au bal qu'aux études, ces derniers temps.   
  
Lily avait pour sa part refusé toutes les propositions. Elle ne voulait y aller qu'avec James, elle s'en était rapidement rendu compte, et s'il ne lui demandait pas, eh bien elle n'irait pas, voilà tout. Elle préférait encore ne pas y aller plutôt que de le voir toute la soirée avec une autre.  
  
  
- Lils?  
  
  
Lily sursauta. James venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Un flot de sang envahit ses joues quand elle se rappela ce qu'elle venait tout juste de penser.  
  
  
- Salut, répondit-elle avec effort.  
  
- Tu devrais arrêter d'étudier un peu, tu sais, sourit-il. C'est presque les vacances. Tu travailles trop.  
  
- Oh non, protesta-t-elle. Et puis je me reposerai quand ce sera vraiment les vacances.  
  
  
James rit silencieusement.  
  
  
- Tu as raison, je suppose, admit-il. C'est nous qui sommes paresseux.  
  
  
Il la regarda un instant, soudain redevenu sérieux.  
  
  
- As-tu un cavalier pour le bal? demanda-t-il très vite, les joues curieusement embrasées.  
  
  
Lily plissa les yeux.  
  
  
- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu? Tu connais très bien la réponse.  
  
  
James rougit violemment, avant de se remettre à rire nerveusement, embarrassé.  
  
  
- Tu as encore raison. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.  
  
  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. Il était tellement adorable. Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.  
  
  
- Alors? insista-t-il.  
  
- Alors quoi?  
  
- Tu veux bien?  
  
- Tu ne m'as rien demandé.  
  
  
Il la regarda, elle avait un sourire malicieux absolument irrésistible, selon lui.  
  
  
- Mais c'est évident, non? objecta-t-il.  
  
- Je ne trouve pas, sourit-elle.  
  
  
Il soupira, amusé.  
  
  
- Je vois. Tu veux une demande en bonne et due forme, c'est ça?  
  
  
Lily tourna son joli visage vers lui.  
  
  
- Exactement.  
  
  
Il se leva, et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la jeune fille, dans une pose théâtrale qui masquait mal son appréhension.  
  
  
- Miss Evans, daignerez-vous accepter d'être ma cavalière pour le bal?  
  
  
Elle rit joyeusement.  
  
  
- Oui, bien sûr! s'écria-t-elle de tout son cur.  
  
  
Il se rassit, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  
- Avec qui y vont Remus, Sirius, et Peter? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Peter y va avec sa grande admiratrice Bertha Jorkins.  
  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
  
- Ah oui! Celle de Poufsouffle  
  
- Tout juste. Sirius y va avec Isabelle, et Remus et Loëlla viennent à l'instant de décider d'y aller ensemble.  
  
  
Lily ouvrit des yeux immenses.  
  
  
- Oh, vraiment murmura-t-elle. Mais Sirius et Isabelle  
  
- Y vont en toute amitié, acheva James, tout comme Remus et Loëlla.  
  
- Oh, très bien, soupira Lily, soulagée.  
  
  
Elle n'aurait pas voulu que Loëlla ait le cur brisé en apprenant que Sirius avait une nouvelle fille en vue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Chose promise, chose due! Vous allez l'avoir, votre bal, lol! Et ils seront tous incroyablement beaux et merveilleux, comme dans tous les bals! Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il sera terminera aussi bien que certains *niark niark*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapitre 25

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Titou**: Coucou! Oui, la dernière fois je vous ai gâtés, lol, il faut bien que je le fasse de temps en temps, c'est tellement rare ^__^ Fan du couple Isa/Remus, hum? Lol! En tout cas, je pense qu'ils sont bien assortis! Je suis contente que tu lises "Pensine" en Anglais, comme ça tu peux te rendre compte à quel point la traduction est longue et fastidieuse, raison pour laquelle je mets tant de temps à updater (Kinou, championne des excuses bidons, lol)  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse:** Sadique? lol! ^__^ Bah moi ça ne m'ennuie pas que tu donnes tes idées, lol, et puis franchement je préfères quand tu ne tombes pas juste! ^__^ C'est plus drôle! Pourquoi elle ne peut pas y aller avec Remus? Euh Oui, tu en as loupé un bout, lol! Il y a deux chapitres, je crois, Isabelle a expliqué à Loëlla qu'elle et Remus était obligés de se cacher, car Voldemort s'est mis dans l'idée (en grand psychopathe qu'il est) d'anéantir toute la famille Beaupré. N'oublions pas que les Mangemorts, en grands vilains pas beaux et très lâches, aiment beaucoup profiter des faiblesses des pauvres innocents. Remus est la faiblesse d'Isabelle. Elle ne veut pas être vue avec lui pour ne pas le mettre en danger Euh, si c'est pas assez clair, je te réexpliquerai, lol!  
  
**Lunattica**: Hey Lunaaaaa!!!!! Lol! Comment que ça va bien?? Pleure pas pour Sirius et Loëlla, lol! Sinon, t'as pas fini de pleurer Hum *part en courant pour ne pas se faire lapider par une foule de lecteurs fous de rage* Nan, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c pas gagné! Si ça peut te consoler un tit peu, je vais les rapprocher un chouïa à un moment, mais seulement pour les éloigner encore davantage après Ben oui t'as un don! Lol! Ça ne fait que se confirmer! ^__^ Non, sérieux ta fic est géniale, superbe et j'en passe, et j'espère pouvoir très rapidement lire ta deuxième (celle que t'as enlevée à cause d'un connard) Gros bisous à toi ma puce!!  
  
**Alvy**: Voilà le chapitre du bal! Marrant comme dès qu'on annonce un bal, tout le monde commence à frétiller d'impatience, lol! ^__^ Comme tu le dis si bien, on ne peut pas tout avoir, et puis c'est connu que j'ai un petit côté sadique, lol! Après tout, Lily et James y vont ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal, non? ^__^  
  
**Axoo**: Euh Euh Eh bien WOW!! Que de compliments! O_O Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Je ne suis pas sûre d'en mériter le quart de la moitié, mais ça me fait super plaisir. Quant à ta définition de "sadique" Hum! Lol! Je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien! ^__^ Et mon sadisme ne s'arrête pas là, comme tu le découvriras très certainement. En tout cas, merci énormément de me classer parmi les auteurs que tu apprécies le plus *file en courant acheter une paire de chaussures sensiblement plus grande que la précédente* Et puis SI! Loëlla et Sirius vont en baver, et toc! Niark niark niark ^__^  
  
**Amy Evans:** Je pense que ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que le précédent Et il se passe également plus de choses. Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Hermidark**: Tout mignon? Lol! Celui-ci le sera peut-être un peu moins Mais voilà le bal tant attendu, lol ^__^  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Salut toi!! ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et puis voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** Merci! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Neuf reviews pour ce chapitre! Wow! Merci à tous mes p'tits revieweurs adorés!! ^__^ Je suis toujours stupéfaite que cette histoire vous plaise, mais j'avoue que le succès est bien agréable ^__^  
Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais en plus de tout mon boulot, ffnet n'a pas fonctionné pour moi pendant des jours! Ce qui était d'autant plus rageant qu'apparemment personne d'autre que moi n'avait de problèmes!! è_é Grrrr  
Mais peu importe Souriez C'est le bal! ^__^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Chapitre 25:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus resta pétrifié d'admiration. Isabelle venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, plus ravissante que jamais, vêtue d'une élégante robe argentée dont l'étoffe chatoyait aux moindres de ses mouvements. Sirius s'avança galamment vers elle.  
  
  
- Tu es bien jolie, Isa, dit-il gentiment.  
  
- Merci.  
  
  
Pourquoi son sourire ensorcelait-il Remus à ce point? Cela dépassait la magie Elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
  
- Loëlla ne va pas tarder, dit-elle.  
  
  
Il s'efforça de sourire.  
  
  
- Très bien, merci.  
  
  
Et il la regarda sortir de la pièce. Avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou du tableau, elle se retourna, et lui adressa un regard significatif, un regard pour lui seul, qu'il reçut comme un cadeau. ' Tu es sublime ' dit-il silencieusement. Le sourire de remerciement qu'elle lui dédia le fit fondre littéralement. Impuissant, il la vit disparaître.  
  
Isabelle et Sirius parvinrent jusqu'au Hall. Bertha Jorkins venait de rejoindre Peter, et l'ennuyait déjà. Sirius adressa un sourire sarcastique à son ami. A côté, Lily et James formaient un couple admirable. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, ne s'occupant de rien d'autre que d'eux. James lui tenait les mains, et lui faisait visiblement des compliments très sincères. Lily rosissait, rayonnante. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe satinée d'un vert brillant, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux roux sombre. Isabelle les regardait avec un sourire involontaire.  
  
  
- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre murmura tristement Sirius.  
  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard rapide dont il n'eut pas conscience. Ils abandonnèrent Peter à l'insupportable conversation de Bertha Jorkins, et, ne voulant pas déranger James et Lily, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.  
  
  
- Sirius! Isa!  
  
  
Tina, pétillante dans une robe bleu foncé, se précipita vers eux.  
  
  
- Vous voilà enfin! s'écria-t-elle. Je me demandais où vous étiez passés. Avez-vous vu Oliver?  
  
  
Ils secouèrent la tête. Elle fit une moue boudeuse.  
  
  
- Ce garçon est impossible. Il est plus en retard qu'une fille. Enfin bon, je vais le chercher. Amusez-vous bien! Tu es parfaite, Isa, tu sais!  
  
  
Elle s'éloigna, cherchant Oliver des yeux, et laissant ses amis interdits sous ce flot de paroles. Isabelle se mit à rire, et entraîna Sirius jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Alors qu'elle engageait la conversation avec Mary Flare, qui avait Chris Johnson pour cavalier (les élèves de l'année précédente ayant été invités), Sirius jeta un coup d'il circulaire autour de lui.  
  
Et se figea net.   
  
Loëlla venait d'entrer au bras de Remus. Elle était plus que belle. Elle était subjuguante. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était aussi jolie que Lily et Isabelle. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti son charme avec autant de force. Elle le captivait. S'il avait pu détacher ses yeux d'elle, il aurait vu qu'il n'était pas le seul. Nombre de têtes se tournaient vers elle. Filles comme garçons. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'aussi indéfinissable que la couleur de ses yeux  
  
Il devait arrêter de la regarder. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec elle. Il devait arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle soit au bras de Remus et non au sien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla avait eu du mal à se préparer. Sa robe lui avait posé un vrai problème. En particulier la fermeture dans le dos. Elle aurait pu prendre sa robe de secours, brune aux reflets dorés, mais elle préférait celle-là. D'un blanc un peu vaporeux, aux manches évasées, fendue en bas des deux côtés. Sans cette maudite fermeture! Elle poussa un cri de triomphe quand elle en vint enfin à bout, et se hâta de rejoindre Remus, qui devait s'impatienter depuis un bon moment.  
  
  
- Désolée, Remus, haleta-t-elle, essoufflée.  
  
  
Il sourit, et ils sortirent de la salle commune, pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Loëlla regardait autour d'elle avec intérêt. Elle eut tôt fait de repérer James et Lily. Ils étaient si heureux, et se suffisaient l'un à l'autre. Peter interpella Remus.  
  
  
- Je me suis enfin débarrassé d'elle pour un moment! s'écria-t-il, soulagé.  
  
  
Il en avait assez de Bertha. Il lui avait indiqué un couple très insolite pour qu'elle aille faire l'enquête. Elle adorait espionner et avait immédiatement mordu à l'hameçon.  
  
  
- Isabelle et Sirius sont déjà partis s'installer, poursuivit-il. J'allais justement les retrouver.  
  
  
Ils se rendirent tous les trois aux doubles portes de la Grande Salle, et s'arrêtèrent là, cherchant leurs amis des yeux. Loëlla était parfaitement consciente des têtes qui se tournaient vers elle. En son for intérieur, elle contint un sourire ironique.  
  
  
' Les Amazones sont belles et subjuguantes, mais féroces. '  
  
  
Et elle n'était même pas encore une Amazone accomplie Elle regardait toujours autour d'elle, quand son cur accéléra. Sirius ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Elle aurait tellement voulu être sa cavalière. Résolument, elle se tourna vers Remus, qui ne bougeait plus. Lui aussi était en contemplation. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude, et il sursauta, avec un sourire gêné.  
  
  
- Désolé, dit-il. Ça t'embête beaucoup d'aller t'asseoir avec eux?  
  
- C'est bien pour Isa et toi que je le fais, murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le banquet se prolongeait. Bertha avait récupéré Peter, et exaspérait tout le monde à parler sans arrêt. Lily et James se parlaient doucement, sans prendre garde à ce qu'ils mangeaient.  
  
  
- James! Si tu continues de manger autant, tu ne pourras jamais faire danser Lily! avertit narquoisement Peter.  
  
  
Isabelle étouffa un rire. Loëlla se sentit plus joyeuse, tout à coup. Quelque chose lui disait que James et Lily seraient ensemble avant la fin de la soirée.  
  
Ils en étaient au dessert. Puis le bal commencerait pour de bon. Un rire clair retentit. Lily leva la tête de son assiette. C'était Laïa. Cela lui mit du baume au cur. La jeune fille avait bien besoin de rire, depuis la mort de Nathalie. Elle avait Dedalus Diggle pour cavalier, un vrai farceur, qui l'amusait beaucoup. Près d'eux se tenaient Tina et Oliver, qui distrayait toute la table des Serdaigles. Lily regarda vers sa droite, tentant d'apercevoir Mary. Chris était très près d'elle, et lui parlait tendrement, d'après ce qu'elle en voyait. De son côté, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, James était aux petits soins pour elle. Elle espérait juste que Loëlla ne soit pas trop malheureuse de ne pas être avec Sirius.  
  
Le dîner s'acheva enfin. Loëlla s'attendait à ce que James invite aussitôt Lily, mais son amie était soudain toute pâle.  
  
  
- Lils! s'écria Loëlla. Ça va?  
  
- Oui, je J'ai besoin d'air balbutia Lily. Je reviens tout de suite. Non, reste là, James. Toi aussi, Loëlla. Je reviens.  
  
  
Elle sortit de la salle sous les regards inquiets.  
  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, James, lui dit Loëlla d'un ton peu convaincu. Lily est très sensible à la chaleur des rassemblements, il lui faut toujours un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Elle ira très bien.  
  
  
Remus invitait Loëlla à danser, quand le professeur McGonagall entra en courant, provoquant un profond silence.  
  
  
- Que personne ne panique! cria-t-elle. Le château est attaqué. Des Détraqueurs sont venus de la Forêt Interdite. Les professeurs sachant faire un Patronus vont venir avec moi pour les repousser. Les élèves restent ici, sous la garde de Hagrid. Que personne ne sorte d'ici!  
  
  
La panique qui s'ensuivit fut indescriptible. Tous les élèves couraient en tous sens, terrifiés. James était tout pâle.  
  
  
- Lily! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Elle ne risque rien, James, assura Remus bien qu'il ait l'air très angoissé. Les professeurs sont dehors.  
  
  
Peu à peu, un incompréhensible désespoir s'empara des élèves. Ils se sentaient inexplicablement tristes.  
  
  
- Je me sens tellement misérable! geignit Peter. Ils doivent être très proches.  
  
  
Le professeur Storm entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers Loëlla.  
  
  
- Miss Gardner, nous avons besoin de vous. Ils sont terriblement nombreux, plus d'une cinquantaine. Et ils ont très faim, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.  
  
  
Loëlla s'avança aussitôt, confuse. Le professeur Storm lui sourit bravement.  
  
  
- Tous les élèves capables de faire un Patronus convenable sont priés de venir nous prêter main-forte! cria-t-elle.  
  
  
Quelques élèves se levèrent, et suivirent Loëlla et le professeur Storm à l'extérieur.  
  
Loëlla se sentit soudain envahie par une immense tristesse. Les Détraqueurs étaient effectivement très nombreux. Et très effrayants. Loëlla sentait toute sa joie de vivre s'évaporer. Elle revoyait le corps déchiqueté de son père Comme il luttait pour cacher sa souffrance  
  
Loëlla se secoua. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Où était Lily? Elle s'avança. Les professeurs lançaient des Patronus, mais la situation, si elle était stationnaire, ne tournait pas en leur faveur. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas aider. Leurs Patronus n'étaient que de minces brouillards argentés sans consistance. Loëlla allait lancer un Patronus à son tour, luttant toujours contre le désespoir, quand son regard tomba sur un Détraqueur qui se penchait au-dessus d'une forme sombre, recroquevillée.  
  
  
- LILY!!!!  
  
  
Le désespoir était envolé. Loëlla courut jusqu'à son amie. Le Détraqueur se releva un peu. Le sang de Loëlla se glaça dans ses veines en entendant le souffle rauque. D'autres Détraqueurs s'approchaient. Une pensée heureuse Il lui fallait une pensée heureuse, vite.   
  
Elle sourit. Elle la tenait.  
  
  
- SPERO PATRONUM! hurla-t-elle.  
  
  
Un immense cheval argenté jaillit de sa baguette, galopant sur les Détraqueurs, qui reculèrent. Loëlla entendit des exclamations étouffées, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle devait rester concentrée. Son énergie se vidait tout doucement Elle sentait toutes ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux, trop affamés   
  
Loëlla entendit des pas près d'elle, d'autres Patronus lancés, qui vinrent soutenir le sien. Elle eut vaguement conscience des Détraqueurs qui s'enfuyaient.  
  
  
Et elle tomba, ayant épuisé toute son énergie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Pas très gai, tout ça  
Mais je pense que vous serez satisfaits du prochain chapitre! Je ne vous en dis pas plus! ^__^  
Et quant à la pensée heureuse de Loëlla Vous devinez tous plus ou moins ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas? ^__^  
Bisous à tous et merci!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapitre 26

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Je suis JK Rowling, et c'est moi et moi seule qui ai créé le monde merveilleux de "Harry Potter". Je ne comprends par conséquent vraiment pas pourquoi je ne touche pas d'argent! O_O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Titou**: Lol! Oui, la pensée heureuse de Loëlla me semble assez évidente! ^__~ Effectivement, la traduction de "Pensine" est assez laborieuse et demande beaucoup de temps, temps que je n'ai malheureusement pas forcément (surtout avec mes partiels qui approchent à grands pas Mais enfin, aujourd'hui, j'update toutes mes fics!! ^__^ Un petit cadeau de Noël)  
  
**Angelina johnson**: Oui, il y a de grandes chances que ça ait un rapport avec Sirius, lol! ^__^ Ta confiance en ma capacité à produire de bons chapitres me touche beaucoup (même si ça me fait un peu peur hum) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
  
**Lunattica**: Hey Luna!! Doucement, on se calme, lol! Lily va bien, pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état! Et puis un heureux événement arrive dans ce chapitre, alors inutile de m'étriper, lol. Quant à Loëlla et Sirius niark niark! Désolée ma belle, mais "c'est l'histoire"! Lol! Quant aux Détraqueurs Bah, je vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, mais bon c'est toujours la même histoire: ils ont profité de la baisse de la garde du château à cause de la fête, et puis un ou deux traîtres Serpentards dans tout ça, et le tour est joué. Pour le Lily/James, au moins, tu vas être contente Ça va peut-être t'empêcher de me tuer pour ce que je vais faire à Sirius et Loëlla, lol! Allez, énormes kissss à toi, ma p'tite Luna!  
  
**Axoo**: Merci beaucoup!! ^__^ *rougit* Tu as tout compris, Sirius permet de fabriquer de bons Patroni, lol! (je suppose que Patronus au pluriel se dit Patroni, mais je n'en suis pas sûre) Je suis désolée, navrée, etc mais je ne peux pas accéder à tes requêtes Hum *part en courant pour éviter de se faire assassiner* Un Lily/James, ça ira? ^__^ Au fait, le tome 5 t'a plu?  
  
**Océane la malice:** Hey, mais je veux bien que tu me donnes tes idées, moi! Lol! ^__^ Ça ne me gêne absolument pas, c'est juste que je suis le plan que je me suis fixé, voilà tout. Bisous, et à bientôt.  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** No soucy, je continue. Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Hermidark**: Ça va devenir un peu plus gai, tu vas voir. Pas pour longtemps, mais bon En tout cas, voilà la suite! Bisouxxx  
  
**Eva Black**: Les chapitres sont courts Je sais Je sais Mais de totue évidence ça ne va pas s'arranger. Pour le Loëlla/Sirius Hum Je suis navrée, mais euh Il va falloir attendre, et attendre longtemps! Merci!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Merci! ^__^ Tu seras contente sur un point, alors  
  
**Mme Black**: Wow! Merci! *rougit fortement* Amoureuse de Sirius, hmm? Je peux comprendre ça. Je veux dire, à eux trois, James, Sirius et Remus sont les trois archétypes même des garçons pour lesquels on peut tomber amoureuses, alors c'est normal de craquer pour l'un des trois. C'est gentil de bien vouloir le prêter à Loëlla, lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
  
**Alvy**: Allez, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour te consoler. Big kiss! ^__^  
  
**Raphou**: Aaaarf, que de compliments *vire à la teinte betterave trop mûre* Merci beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas, je mènerai cette histoire à terme, foi de Kinou! ^__~  
  
**LittleMiss**: Sirius reste un gars, tu sais, il n'y quasiment aucune chance pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement Patronus/Amazones. Mais vous aurez son point de vue prochainement, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et gros bisous à toi!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
NDA_**_: 13 reviews pour le dernier chapitre!! Je ne peux pas y croire, lol! ^__^ Merci beaucoup à vous. Comme cadeau de Noël, j'update toutes mes fics aujourd'hui!   
  
Enormes bisous à tous, et bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Chapitre 26:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily reprit peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Les horribles souvenirs qui l'avaient envahis s'étaient dissipés. Elle leva la tête.  
  
  
- Miss Evans?  
  
  
Une forme floue la secouait doucement. Lily cligna des yeux. C'était le professeur Storm, qui avait l'air très soulagée.  
  
  
- Dieu soit loué! s'écria-t-elle. Nous avons eu très peur que ce Détraqueur ne vous ait embrassé, et que vous ne soyez plus qu'un corps sans âme.  
  
  
Elle aida son élève à se mettre sur ses pieds. A côté, les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et Flitwick déposaient un corps sur un brancard.  
  
  
- Loëlla! s'écria Lily. Est-ce qu'elle est Elle n'est pas  
  
- Elle est vivante, assura le professeur Storm. Mais épuisée.  
  
  
Lily plissa les yeux, tentant de se souvenir.  
  
  
- Elle m'a sauvé la vie murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
Tellement de sentiments et de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, c'en était douloureux. Le professeur Storm sourit.  
  
  
- Elle nous a rendu un grand service, dit-elle. Grâce à la diversion qu'a provoqué son Patronus, nous avons tous pu contre-attaquer. Venez, maintenant, nous devons aller voir le professeur Berg. Ses cours ne sont peut-être pas très passionnants, mais il est très compétent. Et il a toujours du chocolat sur lui, or vous en avez grand besoin.  
  
  
Le professeur Berg sortait justement du château. Il avait été chercher Mme Pomfresh. Tandis qu'il donnait du chocolat à Lily, encore très faible, l'infirmière emmenait Loëlla dans le château.  
  
  
- Elle va s'en sortir? demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante.  
  
  
Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleur amie! Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents Loëlla était ce qui lui restait de plus cher  
  
  
- Bien sûr que oui, dit gentiment le professeur Berg. Finissez votre chocolat.  
  
  
Lily obéit. Une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait bien mieux. Sauf pour l'angoisse.  
  
  
- Parfait! s'écria le professeur Storm, satisfaite. Retournons au château.  
  
  
Devant la Grande Salle, Lily vit le professeur Dumbledore qui expliquait aux élèves tendus ce qui s'était passé. Elle allait entrer quand quelqu'un se précipita vers elle.  
  
  
- Lily!  
  
  
James.   
  
Le professeur Storm sourit, et poussa le professeur Berg, qui s'attardait, dans la salle, laissant les deux élèves tous les deux.  
  
Lily sentit la chaude étreinte de James l'envelopper.  
  
  
- Lily J'ai eu tellement peur murmurait-il.  
  
  
Elle était si bien comme ça, elle sentait ses bras enlaçant sa taille, son épaule rassurante sous sa tête, pendant qu'il lui parlait doucement. Ça avait l'air tellement parfait. Toute frayeur n'avait plus aucune raison d'être quand elle était dans ses bras. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffés.  
  
  
- Ma petite Lily J'ai cru que  
  
  
Il ne finit pas, et soupira. Lily s'écarta un peu de lui, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas.  
  
  
- Loëlla m'a sauvé la vie, dit-elle gravement. Sans elle, je serais bien pire que morte.  
  
  
James sourit, rassurant.  
  
  
- Alors je lui offrirai tout un paquet de Chocogrenouilles pour la remercier, dès qu'elle ira mieux.  
  
  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. James souriait toujours. Il leva la main, et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
  
- Si elle t'a sauvé la vie, alors elle a sauvé la mienne par la même occasion, murmura-t-il sérieusement.  
  
  
Lily retint son souffle. Elle chercha son regard, le capta. Voulait-il dire que  
  
  
- Je t'aime, Lily.  
  
  
James se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Et de nouveau ça avait l'air parfait. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et lui répondit. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, elle le regarda avec intensité et dit simplement:  
  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'école bourdonnait des exploits de Loëlla. Les élèves qui avaient tenté d'aider les professeurs avaient parfaitement vu le Patronus de la jeune fille, et ne tarissaient pas à ce sujet.  
  
Lily essayait sans arrêt de voir son amie, mais Mme Pomfresh ne la laissait pas entrer.  
  
  
- Elle a besoin de repos, Miss Evans. Elle s'est complètement vidée de son énergie. Il faut attendre qu'elle se remette.  
  
  
Lily avait peur. Elle se rongeait les sangs, tournant comme une âme en peine, sans trouver de repos.   
  
Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle se retourna et se blottit contre James.  
  
  
- J'ai peur pour Loëlla Je ne peux toujours pas la voir.  
  
  
James appuya son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il essayait invariablement de consoler Lily, mais lui aussi était inquiet. Comme tous les amis de la jeune fille.  
  
  
- Il y a une solution, murmura-t-il ce jour là.  
  
  
Lily le regarda avec espoir.  
  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- C'est un grand secret, dit-il. Mais je te fais confiance, et je suis sûr que les autres seront d'accord avec moi.  
  
  
Il l'entraîna vers un coin tranquille de la pièce.  
  
  
- Je vais te prêter ma Cape d'Invisibilité, dit-il. Comme ça tu pourras lui rendre visite cette nuit.  
  
  
Lily était bouche bée.  
  
  
- Une Cape d'Invisibilité? balbutia-t-elle.  
  
  
James sourit devant son étonnement.  
  
  
- Elle était à mon père, expliqua-t-il. Elle se transmet de père en fils. Alors, tu es d'accord?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily avançait prudemment le long des couloirs silencieux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette obscurité oppressante, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en allumant sa baguette magique.  
  
Elle arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie. Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit la porte. Personne. Tout était paisible. Elle avança, resserrant la Cape d'Invisibilité autour d'elle. Elle repéra Loëlla, couchée. Lily dut se retenir pour ne pas courir vers elle. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son amie. Loëlla dormait. Elle était tellement pâle tellement épuisée  
  
Lily sursauta. Loëlla venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et regardait suspicieusement autour d'elle.  
  
  
- Qui est là!  
  
- Ssshh, Loëlla, c'est moi! dit Lily.  
  
  
Quelle idiote! Elle avait oublié d'enlever la cape. Loëlla ouvrit des yeux immenses quand elle vit Lily surgir de nulle part.  
  
  
- Lily! chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- C'est la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, expliqua Lily.  
  
- Vous êtes ensemble? sourit Loëlla.  
  
  
Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Lily rougit en acquiesçant, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que Loëlla s'en rende compte.  
  
  
- Je suis heureuse de te voir, Lils, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Moi aussi  
  
  
Une boule se formait dans la gorge de Lily. Son émotion grandissait à chaque seconde.  
  
  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Loëlla, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.  
  
  
La même émotion bouleversait Loëlla.  
  
  
- Ne sois pas stupide! répliqua-t-elle doucement d'une voix un peu rauque. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. En étant mon amie, toujours là quand j'avais besoin de toi. Sans toi, j'aurais tout abandonné il y a bien longtemps.  
  
- Loëlla  
  
  
Les deux amies s'étreignirent longuement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Et voici Kinou, la reine de la guimauve! Franchement, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais écrire un chapitre aussi dégoulinant de sentiments!  
Pas encore dégoûtés, j'espère? Lol!  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  



	28. Chapitre 27

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Pffffff Ras-le-bol de ce disclaimer! De toutes façons, c'est JK Rowling qui me pique toutes mes idées *très convaincue* *ouvre de grands yeux persuasifs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Titou**: Lol! Quand je ferai un chapitre de 15 pages, l'Apocalypse sera pour bientôt. Le rapport? Euh Aucun! ^__^ Je ne crois pas Fred et George nous aient préparé le même cadeau, malheureusement snif! Ce qui prouve bien qu'il y a plus sadique que moi! *très contente de cette assurance*  
  
**Lunattica**: Hey Luna! Lol! Ben le couple Lily/James t'a fait plaisir, apparemment, vu ton enthousiasme! Lol! Allez, courage, tu n'as pas trop longtemps à tenir sans Marc, lol! Pis lui, je le bénis vraiment, parce que comme ça Lily et James sont de nouveau ensemble dans "Petit à petit les sentiments changent!". Bon, je suis soulagée que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, parce que j'étais pas du tout rassurée en le mettant, il me semblait beaucoup trop sentimental et beaucoup trop guimauve. Pour ce qui est du Loëlla/Sirius euh Désolée mais je dois passer aux autres reviews! Lol! ^__^ *sourire d'ange* Bisouxxx!  
  
**Axoo**: Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon cadeau de Noël plaise autant, mdr! Pour les sentiments, c'est sur que vous avez été servis *frissonne en pensant aux scènes dégoulinantes qu'elle a produites Merlin seul sait comment* Hey! Si tu ne me laisses pas vivre, tu n'auras jamais de Sirius/Loëlla!! *très contente de faire remarquer ça* *espère avoir la vie sauve de cette façon* Je n'ai pas lu la traduction française du tome 5, mais pourrais-tu me rendre un service? Je me demande comment Ménard a traduit "the Room of Requirement" en Français. Merci et bisous à toi.  
  
**Angelina johnson**: Awwww Merci! ^__^ Oui, Loëlla va mieux Je lu réserve quelques bons moments avec ses amis. Mais ce n'est que "le calme avant la tempête", comme dirait une certaine personne de ma connaissance. Le dernier couple ne sera pas le plus facile hum hum @+  
  
**Hermidark**: Ma p'tite Hermi, toujours fidèle au poste! ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews.  
  
**Anne So:** Hey la nouvelle! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! *rosit* Sais-tu que tu es la première à me faire une remarque personnelle, je veux dire à dire quelque chose sur moi en tant qu'individu et non pas en tant qu'écrivain (je ne prends pas en compte les nombreuses accusations de sadisme qu'on m'a lancées ^__^) Mais cette remarque m'est allée droit au cur! Je ne peux pas vraiment confirmer, mais c'est très gentil de me dire ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Toi non plus tu n'es pas dégoûtée? Lol! J'ai pensé que j'avais été suffisamment sadique quant au Lily/James, et puis ça va me permettre de m'acharner totalement sur le Loëlla/Sirius, de les tourmenter, de les éloigner, etc ^___^ *sourire innocent*  
  
**Alix**: Un coup c'est trop serré, un coup il y a trop d'espaces Lol! J'aime que les choses soient claires et espacées (ceci ne tient pas compte du rangement de ma chambre!), et je ne peux pas rallonger mes paragraphes tout simplement parce que quand j'écris, je ne me dis pas "Tiens, il faut que je fasse un minimum de tant de pages". J'écris, et les chapitres se découpent d'eux-mêmes. Je veux que l'écriture soit naturelle, et non pas qu'elle suive des critères que j'imposerais. Tant que je parle de ça, je voulais te préciser que si "Pensine" est trop serré, c'est juste parce que je tiens à respecter la mise en page de l'auteur, Oy!Angelina, mais je lui enverrai un mail pour voir ce que je peux faire, promis. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère à bientôt! ^__^  
  
**Yukitsu-Takada: **Probablement l'émotion d'avoir reçu tant de gentilles reviews, mais en lisant la tienne c'est moi qui ai failli pleurer! De savoir que je peux donner le sourire à quelqu'un (même un sourire niais, lol!), que je peux émouvoir quelqu'un au point de lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux, je suppose que c'est ça la magie de l'écriture. Et ce bonheur d'écrivain, je n'y renoncerais pour rien au monde. Alors, non, je ne me sens pas coupable, je me sens immensément heureuse *sourire gêné* Bisous.  
  
**Zaak**: Lol! Merci!  
  
**Dark Tinnyna**: Merci beaucoup! ^__^ Mais tu ne devrais faire de suppositions sur mon sadisme Il est au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer *niark niark* Voilà la suite! ^__^  
  
**LittleMiss**: Oui, beaucoup de guimauve, hein? On est bien d'accord, lol! Mais je vais me rattraper avec quelques chapitres sanglants, promis! *lueur un peu démente dans les yeux* *revient brusquement à elle* Hum ^__^ Je voulais aller voir "Love Actually", et puis finalement j'ai pas pu, ouiiiiiin!! (j'ai une très forte tendance fleur bleue, mais chuut! ^__^) Bah, je vais me consoler en allant voir "Le Monde de Nemo" et "Le Retour du Roi" et en révisant pour mes examens, bouhouhouh! Oh, désolée, je raconte n'importe quoi. Bisous et merci!  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** Merci! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Allez, allez, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, faisons preuve d'une générosité sans bornes! ^__^ Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, un chapitre dans lequel il y a beaucoup de vide, mais bon (ceci dit, s'il avait été très important, vous ne l'auriez jamais eu aussi vite!)  
Au fait, saviez-vous que Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint et Tom Felton (*bave*) ont signé pour les films 4 ET 5? Alleluïa!!!! ^__^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 27:**  
  
  
  
  
  
Quand Loëlla put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et retourner à la salle commune, elle fut pratiquement étouffée par les élèves qui se précipitèrent sur elle. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient était étourdissant, et étrangement rassurant. James fendit la foule, et serra affectueusement la jeune fille, puis lui tendit un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Il se pencha à son oreille.  
  
  
- Pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma Lily, murmura-t-il.  
  
  
Lily, qui essayait d'atteindre Loëlla à son tour, s'étranglait de rire. Loëlla bouscula un peu les autres élèves pour l'étreindre. Remus n'était pas là, pour cause de pleine lune. Quant à Peter, il était trop petit pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin, alors il se contentait de sourire un peu craintivement. Il avait visiblement peur de se faire piétiner.   
  
Les Gryffondors ne lâchèrent pas Loëlla avant qu'ils l'aient abondamment remerciée pour son fantastique Patronus, qui avait permis aux professeurs de réagir enfin et de repousser les Détraqueurs. Loëlla leur sourit, gênée de recevoir des félicitations pour des pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas de son fait. Elle n'y pouvait strictement rien si sa puissance état supérieure à la normale, elle n'avait jamais travaillé pour ça, et n'avait donc aucun mérite. Et elle aurait de loin préféré être un sorcière ordinaire   
  
Mais où était Sirius? Elle regarda autour d'elle, et l'aperçut. Il se tenait assez loin, avec une expression de timidité maladroite qui lui brisa le cur. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle lui sourit brièvement, et engagea la conversation avec Lily.   
  
Mais son esprit était ailleurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pour Sirius, tout était clair. Loëlla non seulement ne l'aimait pas, mais ne le jugeait pas digne d'elle.   
  
Et il était sincèrement persuadé qu'elle avait raison. Il ne méritait en aucun cas l'amour d'une fille si belle, si captivante, et si puissante. Il l'avait vue en cours de Duel comme elle avait désarmé sans problème le professeur Storm. Et elle ne suivait plus ces cours. Elle prenait des cours d'un niveau bien plus avancé. Il le savait.   
  
Et ce Patronus exceptionnel qu'elle avait produit Il ne l'avait pas vu de lui-même, mais en avait, comme tout le monde, entendu inlassablement parler. Un cheval Le Patronus révélait toujours un aspect de la personnalité du sorcier qui le conjure.   
  
Un cheval Certainement, elle était aussi fougueuse qu'un cheval. Même le professeur Dumbledore, quand il avait raconté aux élèves ce qui s'était passé, avait eu l'air impressionné en parlant de Loëlla. Sans parler du professeur Storm.   
  
Loëlla était de toute évidence incroyablement puissante. Beaucoup trop pour un simple Sirius Black. Elle pouvait prétendre à mieux. Le jeune homme se répétait ça sans arrêt, et cela lui faisait mal. Il était tantôt malheureux et désespéré, tantôt rempli d'une déception rageuse et impuissante. Bien sûr, elle pouvait prétendre à mieux. Elle trouverait quelqu'un dont la puissance se rapprocherait de la sienne   
  
Et après? Lui donnerait-il un amour comme celui que Sirius voulait lui donner? Jamais! Jamais un autre amour n'égalerait le sien. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir ça? Ou bien il n'avait rien compris Il y avait autre chose  
  
Et s'il lui disait tout de même, malgré tout? S'il s'arrangeait pour la voir en tête-à-tête, et lui faire ouvrir les yeux? Il devait réessayer de lui parler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla était de plus en plus tendue. Son anniversaire approchait à grands pas Plus que deux mois à peu près. Sa protection disparaîtrait alors. Elle serait vulnérable, tellement vulnérable Et elle aurait cette arme dont il lui faudrait apprendre à se servir. Elle avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur l'arme qu'elle recevrait, espérant apprendre à s'en servir plus rapidement. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une arme particulière: elle variait selon l'Amazone qui l'utilisait. Ça pouvait être un arc, ou un javelot, ou un poignard, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.  
  
D'un autre côté, l'attitude de Sirius compliquait tout. Il essayait de lui parler à nouveau, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Mais il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait surtout pas. Pourquoi ne se résignait-il pas, tout simplement? Elle avait pourtant été assez froide avec lui, pour lui faire comprendre. N'importe quel autre garçon dans le même cas aurait été immédiatement refroidi et aurait tout abandonné. Pas Sirius.   
  
Et cela faisait sentir encore plus douloureusement à Loëlla à quel point ils auraient dû être ensemble.  
  
Lily s'efforçait de ne pas être trop avec James quand Loëlla était là. Elle l'avait remarqué et en était touchée. Mais comme elle le lui expliqua, la voir avec James ne la rendait pas triste ou amère, au contraire. Elle aimait les voir ensemble. Ils formaient un si beau couple, et elle était heureuse de voir à quel point ils rayonnaient quand ils étaient tous les deux. Lily méritait d'être heureuse avec James.  
  
Loëlla n'avait pas reparlé à Remus et Isabelle. Mais leurs regards se comprenaient parfaitement. Loëlla s'était considérablement rapprochée d'Isabelle, réalisant enfin combien la jolie Française était admirable. Même si elle ne prendrait jamais la place de Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily entra dans la salle commune et sourit. Les Maraudeurs étaient bien là, à ne rien faire, selon leur habitude. Excepté Remus, bien entendu, qui lisait son Manuel de Métamorphose. James, en la voyant, se leva, et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser doucement.  
  
  
- Y a des célibataires, ici, grogna Peter.  
  
  
Sirius s'assombrit. Oui, il était célibataire. James sourit, essayant d'avoir l'air désolé, mais il ne trompa personne. Lily s'assit.  
  
  
- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Loëlla, dit-elle à mi-voix.  
  
  
Remus sursauta, et sortit enfin de sa lecture.  
  
  
- Vraiment? s'écria-t-il. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas su les autres années?  
  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas très important, dit-elle en balayant la question d'un revers de main. L'important, c'est que j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle, cette année. Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider?  
  
- Sûr! s'écria James. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Une espèce de fête, vous voyez? Il faudrait décorer De la nourriture Des sorts pour que le professeur McGonagall ne soit pas alertée par le vacarme.  
  
- La nourriture, on peut s'en charger, assura James en caressant les cheveux auburn.  
  
  
Lily sourit et le remercia.  
  
  
- Je vais aussi en parler à Tina et Isabelle. Le problème, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ce sont les autres Gryffondors. On ne peut pas faire une fête d'anniversaire en invitant tout le monde, même des gens avec qui elle n'a pas d'affinités. On ne peut pas les jeter dehors non plus!  
  
- On pourrait peut-être faire ça dans une autre pièce que la salle commune? proposa Peter.  
  
- Impossible, dit Remus. Imagine, si nous devons tous rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit! Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer Rusard, ou n'importe quel autre professeur. Si Norton nous pinçait, on en aurait pour cinquante points chacun Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de mettre un nombre de points négatif à Gryffondor! Non, non, il faut trouver autre chose  
  
  
Ils réfléchirent un bon moment.  
  
  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit lentement Lily. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire le jour même, n'est-ce pas? Et le week-end suivant  
  
- C'est un week-end à Pré-au-Lard! s'écria Peter.  
  
- Exactement! approuva Lily. Tout le monde ira. Pendant ce temps, nous nous trouvons une salle vide, comme l'a dit Peter, histoire de ne pas rencontrer les élèves de première et deuxième année, nous aménageons tout Et nous faisons ça l'après-midi! Comme ça, pas de danger de se faire retirer des points pour cause de ballade nocturne!  
  
- Formidable! sourit James, toujours enthousiaste, surtout quand sa Lily l'était.  
  
  
Il assura qu'il trouverait une pièce convenable ( la Carte des Maraudeurs serait très utile, pensa-t-il ), puis ils pourraient s'occuper de la décoration.  
  
  
- Elle n'aura pas de soupçons si tu essaies de la convaincre de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, Lily? demanda Remus.  
  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
  
- Non. Elle avait prévu de rester là, de toutes façons.  
  
  
Sirius n'avait pratiquement rien dit durant cette conspiration. Dès qu'il put, il retint Lily.  
  
  
- Et si ça l'ennuie que je sois là? murmura-t-il.  
  
  
Lily le regarda, interloquée et pleine de compassion.  
  
  
- C'est moi qui t'invite, répondit-elle. Elle ne dira rien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je trouvais nécessaire de se pencher sur les cas de Loëlla et de Sirius, sur leurs pensées, leurs craintes, leurs doutes respectifs (j'adore ma façon de noyer le poisson, lol! ^__^).  
Prochain chapitre: l'anniversaire de Loëlla Cadeaux Vous avez dit cadeaux? ^__^  
  
Bisous à tous!  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapitre 28

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter" (en attendant le tome 6, maintenant, évidemment)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec JK Rowling pour qu'elle ne me pique pas mes inventions Elle a beaucoup hésité, mais elle a fini par accepter. (Oh, Seigneur! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête le chocolat)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Amy Evans:** Hey, qu'est-ce qui te dit que Sirius va lui offrir quoi que ce soit? Ah bon, c'est évident?! Oh ^__^  
  
**Gaiyle**: Moi je connais plein de gens amoureux qui devraient se prendre en main et faire le premier pas, mais qui restent tristes dans leur coin Bouhouhou!! ;__; *pleure abondamment genre fontaine déréglée* Oh, désolée ^__^ Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas croire à la chance. En fait, tu devrais envisager la solution la pus sadique possible, et ce sera probablement celle qui se rapprochera le plus de la réalité! ^__^ sourire innocent* Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Zaak**: Lol! Merci!  
  
**LittleMiss**: Merci de me remonter le moral, lol! Quant au courage pour mes examens Eh bien, il me faudrait aussi un miracle, en fait. Tu peux peut-être m'arranger ça? Lol! ^__^ Bisous à toi!  
  
**Hermidark**: Là où on voit qu'on a vraiment des lecteurs assidus, c'est quand ils ne protestent même plus si on leur poste des chapitres sans aucune action, mdr ^__^ Bisous, et à bientôt!  
  
**Angelina johnson**: Lol! Maintenant que mon sadisme est parfaitement connu, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que je vous fasse languir encore un peu plus! Hum Thèse intéressante, dis-moi Un conseil: continue de te faire des films! ^__^ Sinon, oui Lily est au courant pour le secret de Loëlla, qui l'a mise au courant après la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère. Bisous, et à quand un nouveau chapitre de ta fic? ^__^  
  
**Axoo**: Salut toi! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné la traduction de "The Room of Requirement", ça peut me servir dans mes fics! ^__^ j'aurais bien sûr dû acheter HP 5 en Français, comme toute fan qui se respecte, mais ça ne me tentait pas vraiment de mettre autant d'argent alors qu'avec un peu (beaucoup) de patience, il va bientôt sortir en poche Du coup, je n'arrête de demander à tout le monde comment Ménard a traduit tel ou tel mot particulier ou nom propre ^__^ Bisous, et bonnes fêtes!  
  
**Lunattica**: Hey! ^__^ Mais non, mais non, Loëlla ne va pas se sauver, pas de menaces précoces, mdr! Tu n'auras pas à me tuer Enfin pas encore prend un air innocent* *sifflote* En tout cas, merci! ^__^ J'adore recevoir tes reviews! Gros bisous et à bientôt!  
  
**Anne so**: Sadique, moi?! *essaie d'avoir l'air surprise* Mais non, voyons! pourquoi tu dis ça?? ^_^ *sourire d'ange* Lol! Merci! Et oui, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres pour l'instant!  
  
**Gaia666**: Merci beaucoup! La suite arrive enfin!  
  
**P'tite puce**: Merciiiiii! ^__^  
  
**Evolvana**: Merci! Hey! Bien sûr que je fais attention à ta review! Je fais attention à TOUTES les reviews! C'est la moindre des choses, vu le plaisir qu'elles me procurent. C'est vous tous qui me donnez l'énergie de poursuivre mes petites histoires! ^__~ C'est vrai, Sirius est souvent considéré comme un dragueur Mis est-ce de notre faute s'il est insolemment beau (*__*) au point que les filles le contemplaient au lieu de passer leurs BUSEs, quand il était en cinquième année? ^__^  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** Merci beaucoup! ^__^  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse**: Voilà la suite! ^__^ Merci!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Je ne sais pas si c'est ma messagerie ou ffnet (ou les deux), mais je 'avais reçu que trois reviews sur toutes celles que vous m'avez en réalité postées (un sacré paquet! records battus, je crois! Merciiii! ^__^)  
Désolée pour le retard!  
Au fait, la fête n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais pour celui d'après Enfin je crois *perdue* ^__^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 28**:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Loëlla!! Debout! Allez, réveille-toi!  
  
  
Lily criait joyeusement en secouant Loëlla avec vigueur. Celle-ci se retourna en grognant et rabattit ses couvertures sur sa tête. Tina les lui arracha aussitôt, et se mit à sauter frénétiquement sur le lit.  
  
  
- Debout! Debout! hurlait-elle sans s'arrêter.  
  
- Mmmm  
  
  
Une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Loëlla sursauta violemment et se redressa d'un coup.  
  
  
- Oh murmura-t-elle quand elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Isabelle qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre.  
  
- Allez, Loëlla, lève-toi! insista Lily en la tirant hors du lit.  
  
  
La jeune fille se retrouva plantée au milieu de la chambre, encore toute endormie.  
  
  
- Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je me lève? geignit-elle en se frottant les yeux. On est Samedi. Je veux dormir encore  
  
  
Ce réveil matinal lui semblait un mauvais présage pour le reste de la journée. Ses camarades se mirent à rire. Tina la prit par les épaules et la secoua. Décidément, tout le monde la secouait. Sale journée.  
  
  
- C'est ton anniversaire, bécasse! rit Tina.  
  
  
Loëlla sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Un flot de sentiments confus la submergea soudain. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle allait recevoir son arme et devenir vulnérable. D'un autre côté, c'était agréable que ses amies aient pensé à son anniversaire. Et c'était agréable d'avoir dix-sept ans: elle atteignait sa majorité. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle était heureuse que ce soit son anniversaire ou non. En tout cas, elle sourit le plus chaleureusement possible.  
  
  
- Bon anniversaire! s'écrièrent les trois autres en chur.  
  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Lily fit atterrir plusieurs paquets dissimulés sous son lit juste devant Loëlla.  
  
  
- Merci! s'écria Loëlla sincèrement touchée. Vous y avez pensé  
  
- Evidemment! s'indigna Tina qui trépignait littéralement d'impatience et d'excitation.  
  
  
Loëlla s'assit donc par terre, et entreprit de déballer ses cadeaux. Tina, Isabelle et Lily était juchées sur son lit, la regardant et plaisantant gaiement. Loëlla saisit le premier paquet Un livre. Tina riait aux éclats.  
  
  
- " _Mille et trois façons de faire enrager vos ennemis_ " Oh, merci, Tina! s'écria Loëlla en riant.  
  
  
Elle passa au deuxième, un paquet informe. Elle l'ouvrit avec curiosité et en sortit une magnifique écharpe. Elle la regarda, fascinée. Elle semblait si légère, et sa couleur était indéfinissable, changeant sans cesse de reflets. Elle était fluide, et douce comme une plume.  
  
  
- C'est une Echarpe de Protection, dit Isabelle en souriant. Elle est chaude quand il fait froid, et fraîche quand il fait chaud. Il paraît que ça augmente la défense naturelle du sorcier. En fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, et puis j'ai vu ça Et ça m'a fait penser à la couleur de tes yeux, alors je l'ai prise.  
  
  
Loëlla remercia vivement, toujours fascinée par l'Echarpe, et la mit aussitôt. Une agréable fraîcheur l'envahit aussitôt. L'étoffe était comme une caresse sur sa peau. Elle se saisit du troisième paquet, le plus petit. Il s'agissait d'une montre, accompagnée d'une petite collection d'aiguilles.  
  
  
- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile, dit Lily.  
  
  
Elle se leva et expliqua le fonctionnement à Loëlla, qui était stupéfaite. La montre avait l'air normale. Elle disait l'heure comme n'importe quelle autre montre. Mais on pouvait l'ouvrir, et alors apparaissait quelque chose de familier  
  
  
- Tu vois, disait Lily, c'est comme ces fantastiques horloges de sorciers, qui indiquent où sont les gens au lieu de donner l'heure. Tu ensorcelles une aiguille, puis tu la mets en place Qui veux-tu qu'elle te montre?  
  
- Toi, répondit aussitôt Loëlla.  
  
  
Lily sourit. Elle lui montra comment ensorceler l'aiguille, referma la montre.  
  
  
- Ensuite, il te suffit de pointer ta baguette sur la montre, et de dire " Revelatum Lily Evans " Et tu vois cette quatrième aiguille qui ne bouge pas? Et bien elle va aussitôt t'indiquer où je suis!  
  
  
Loëlla constata que c'était vrai.  
  
  
- C'est formidable! Et je peux mettre combien d'aiguilles?  
  
- Douze, comme pour une vraie horloge.  
  
  
Loëlla voulait ensorceler d'autres aiguilles, mais les autres l'en empêchèrent.  
  
  
- Il te reste un autre cadeau à ouvrir! protesta Isabelle.  
  
  
C'était vrai. Curieuse, Loëlla déchira le dernier emballage. C'était une énorme boîte remplie de confiseries: cadeau des Maraudeurs. Loëlla rit gaiement, bien qu'elle sente son cur se serrer. Sirius avait-il participé? Et l'arme, quand la recevrait-elle? Isabelle consulta l'heure.  
  
  
- On ferait mieux d'aller manger, les filles, suggéra-t-elle.  
  
  
Loëlla s'aperçut alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois prêtes et habillées.  
  
  
- Allez manger, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer: hors de question que je me presse le jour de mon anniversaire. J'irai manger aux cuisines plus tard.  
  
  
Voyant qu'elle n'étaient pas convaincues et commençaient à faire la moue, Loëlla les poussa dehors sans leur laisser le temps de protester.   
  
A peine avait-elle fait ça qu'un hibou entra par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, un petit paquet accroché à sa patte. Loëlla le détacha, et le hibou repartit aussitôt. Un nouveau cadeau? C'était trop petit pour être une arme.  
  
C'était un collier. Une fine chaîne dorée, au bout duquel se balançait un "L" majuscule, d'une écriture cursive toute en rondeur, doré lui aussi, et parsemé de petites pierres blanches brillantes.  
  
  
" _Loëlla,  
Bon anniversaire. J'ai beaucoup hésité à t'envoyer ça. Mais même si tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, ça ne change rien en ce qui me concerne. Alors acceptes au moins ce cadeau, s'il te plaît.  
Sirius_. "  
  
Loëlla sentait son cur battre à une vitesse folle. Elle aussi était folle, folle de joie. Mais soudain son bonheur disparut. Ça ne changeait rien pour lui? S'il savait ce qu'elle était, ' un monstre sanguinaire ' , ça changerait tout. Loëlla avait à présent envie de pleurer. Elle devrait lui retourner le collier Mais tout en se disant cela, elle le mit autour de son cou. Caché sous ses vêtements, personne ne le verrait.   
  
Non, elle ne voulait définitivement pas s'en séparer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle sortait de la salle de bains, enfin habillée, quand un nouvel hibou atterrit sur son lit. Loëlla fonça les sourcils. Encore un cadeau? Et très petit, toujours trop petit pour qu'il s'agisse de l'arme. Le hibou était étrange. Il semblait irréel. Il ne voulait pas que Loëlla le touche, il voulait simplement qu'elle prenne le paquet. La jeune fille se résigna et regarda l'étrange hibou partir. Elle ouvrit.  
  
Et son cur s'arrêta. C'était l'arme.  
  
Mais l'était-ce vraiment? En fait, ce n'était qu'une épée miniature, ridiculement petite. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les quinze centimètres de long. Loëlla était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia les terrifiantes conséquences de cet objet. Ça, une arme? Il devait y avoir erreur. Elle saisit la minuscule poignée et brandit l'épée. Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pourrait bien lui être utile?? En tout cas, ce format était bien pratique. Elle pouvait le porter sur elle incognito. Il y avait probablement une méthode pour mettre l'arme en état de fonctionnement. En attendant de la découvrir, Loëlla coinça l'épée contre sa hanche gauche, et décida d'aller manger malgré tout. Elle se rendit aux cuisines, où les elfes de maison l'accueillirent avec leur courtoisie habituelle, puis alla chercher le professeur Storm. Elle marchait vers son bureau quand elle la croisa avec le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier.  
  
  
- Bonjour, professeur. Excusez-moi, j'aimerais vous parler.  
  
- Je vous cherchais, Miss Gardner, répondit le professeur Storm. Venez. A plus tard, Minerva.   
  
  
Loëlla et le professeur Storm entrèrent dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui se trouvait plus près que le bureau.  
  
  
- Bon anniversaire, Miss Gardner. L'avez-vous reçue? demanda le professeur Storm dès que la porte fut refermée.  
  
- Oui. Mais il y a un problème.  
  
  
Loëlla sortit l'épée miniature de sa poche. Le professeur Storm ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
  
- Vous êtes supposée vous défendre avec ça?? s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Il doit y avoir un système quelconque pour l'agrandir, mais je ne sais pas lequel.  
  
- Peut-être ne le peut-on que si on a besoin de se battre?  
  
  
Loëlla s'étrangla.  
  
  
- J'espère bien que non!!! Je dois apprendre à m'en servir!  
  
  
Elles contemplèrent l'arme pendant une bonne demi-heure. De temps en temps, le professeur Storm brandissait sa baguette et marmonnait vainement une incantation.  
  
  
- Et si vous y pensiez très fort? suggéra-t-elle en fin de compte, fatiguée.  
  
  
Loëlla était sceptique, mais prit néanmoins l'épée et se concentra. Rien ne se passa. Elle poussa un soupir frustré. Le professeur Storm fronça les sourcils et s'anima tout à coup.  
  
  
- Rangez-la, puis sortez-la comme pour vous battre, sans trop vous concentrer. Juste avec l'intention de vous en servir.  
  
  
Loëlla resta impassible. Mais elle trouvait ça absurde. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait changer? Elle obéit néanmoins. Et comme elle brandissait l'épée, celle-ci prit soudain une taille normale. Loëlla faillit la laisser tomber de stupeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle possédait très bien la façon d'agrandir et de diminuer la taille de l'épée. Le professeur Storm était ravie.  
  
  
- Très bien! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis sûre que vous saurez vite vous en servir, assura-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Kinou_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapitre 29

  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
**Disclaimer:** Okay, j'arrête mes délires. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne touche aucun argent sur cette histoire.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Zaak**: Merci, voilà enfin la suite.  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** C'est gentil! ^__^ Oui, le truc de la petite arme qui s'agrandit me semblait plutôt sympa, lol! C'est vrai, quoi, elle ne pourrait pas se promener avec une épée grandeur nature dans Poudlard, pas vrai? ^__^ Ce qui va se passer Niark niark niark! ^_^ *sourire innocent*  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** _ Beuh, c'est pas gentil. Na toi-même.  
  
**Gaia666**: Merciiii, contente que ça te plaise! Par contre, ne sois pas trop optimiste pour la fin C'est juste un conseil! ^_~  
  
**Axoo**: Ben oui, c'est court Pour plus de précisions, va voir à la fin de ce chapitre. Voilà la suite, en tout cas.  
  
**Amy Evans:** Merci beaucoup. C'est génial d'avoir des revieweurs comme toi! *éperdue de reconnaissance*  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse**: OK, donc le dernier chapitre n'était pas génial, si je décode bien Il était comme les précédents Bon, tant pis, je vais me faire une raison. Je ne lâche pas, mais j'ai pris une décision. Voir la fin de ce chapitre pour plus de détails.   
  
**Lunattica**: Ma p'tite Luna!! ^__^ Heureusement que t'es là, toi aussi!!! En fait, pour le collier, je voulais que ce soit quelque chose que Loëlla puisse garder très longtemps et porter toujours sur elle, donc l'idée de bijou est venue toute seule! Depuis le temps, j'imagine que ta main va mieux! M'enfin, fais attention à toi, quand même, sinon comment tu vas faire pour écrire tes merveilleuses fics?! ^_~ Gros bisous à toi!!  
  
**Titou Moony:** Hey ma Titou! ^_^ J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, la première S c'est pas facile, mais puisque tu es une matheuse ça devrait bien se passer, lol! Gros bisous, et à bientôt!  
  
**Littledevil5**: Merci! Je pense que Sirius pouvait être un tombeur, mais nous avons vu qu'il était on ne peut plus fidèle en amitié. J'ai donc supposé qu'en amour, c'était la même chose, à condition d'être vraiment amoureux! ^__^  
  
**LittleMiss84**: Salut toi! Arf, c'est gentil ^__^ Pour ce qui est des exams, voir ma NDA ci-dessous! Ta comparaison avec Bush junior m'a grandement réconfortée, tu sais, lol! @+  
  
**Raphou**: Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
  
**Anne so:** Rectification: il ne reste peut-être plus tant de chapitres que ça (pour plus de précisions, voir la fin du chapitre) Je pense donc que tu pourras tenir, lol! Pour publier une fanfic, il faut d'abord que tu crées un profil. Pour ça, c'est simple, tu cliques sur le bouton "Log in" en haut à droite! Puis tu suis les instructions. Après tu n'auras plus qu'à identifier à chaque fois que tu voudras poster une histoire ou des reviews signées. Ensuite, tu vas dans ta page perso d'identifiée, et tu regardes la colonne de gauche. Tu vois les petits chiffres (1), (2), (3)? Ils servent à poster une histoire. Si tu as un minimum de connaissances en anglais (vraiment un minimum!) tu n'as plus qu'à suivre dans l'ordre ces étapes numérotées! Attention à ce que tes textes soient au bon format (.doc ou .html, c'est plus simple) Si tu as d'autres problèmes, n'hésite pas (et laisse-moi ton adresse, comme ça je pourrai te répondre sans attendre de poster un nouveau chap) Bisous, et à bientôt!  
  
**Alpo**: Effectivement, sans vouloir monter sur mes grands chevaux, tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de remarques. Je te conseille à toi aussi d'aller voir à la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
**Sandrine Lupin:** Ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça à vie? Tu crois? Je connais des tas de gens qui auraient pu être ensemble et qui ne l'ont jamais été, simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu de petite conversation. Avoir une conversation, ça semble très simple, mais ça ne l'est malheureusement pas souvent Je parle en connaissance de cause! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Bisous!  
  
**Melanie_Jonson**: Merci beaucoup! ^__^ Non, je ne poste pas mes chapitres à intervalles réguliers, bien au contraire. Tant de compliments! *rougit comme une tomate* Merci encore, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur! ^__^  
  
**_NDA_**_: Mais oui, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre! Plus précisément, la fête que j'avais prévue depuis un moment.  
  
J'ai enfin une semaine de vacances (bande de chanceux, qui avez deux semaines!!) et aujourd'hui j'ai eu les résultats de mes partiels de Janvier. J'ai eu mon semestre! Oui oui! Je n'ai rien à repasser, et j'ai une bonne moyenne générale, donc tout va bien! Un merci spécial à LittleMiss pour ces encouragements! ^__~  
`  
  
_**J'aimerais que vous passiez tous voir à la fin de ce chapitre, j'y ai laissé une note importante.**_  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_  
  
**Chapitre 29:**  
  
Loëlla repoussa son livre sur les " _Sortilèges anciens et oubliés_ " avec lassitude. Elle en avait assez d'étudier, elle ne faisait plus que ça depuis près d'une semaine, tentant de récolter le plus d'informations possibles lui permettant de mieux utiliser son arme. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. La salle commune semblait bien vide, ce jour-là. Il y avait seulement quelques élèves de première et deuxième année. Tous les autres étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Loëlla fronça les sourcils. Où était passé Lily? Elle était là seulement quelques minutes auparavant Probablement à la bibliothèque. Loëlla allait se lever et partir à sa recherche, quand le tableau pivota, livrant passage à une Lily aux yeux brillants et aux joues très roses.  
  
- Viens, Loëlla, haleta-t-elle. Je veux te montrer quelque chose!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Loëlla en plissant les yeux.  
  
- Viens! répéta Lily en l'entraînant.  
  
Curieuse, Loëlla se laissa faire. Lily marchait vivement le long d'un dédale de couloirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Loëlla finit par s'impatienter.  
  
- Où m'emmènes-tu, Lils?  
  
Lily ne répondit pas, et s'arrêta devant une porte.  
  
- C'est là! s'écria-t-elle, triomphante.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances??  
  
- Ouvre!  
  
Loëlla hésita une fraction de seconde, puis obéit. Elle ouvrit la porte, et sursauta violemment. La pièce avait été soigneusement décorée de rouge et or, lui donnant un aspect chaleureux incomparable. Un buffet était dressé le long d'un mur, il y avait quelques fauteuils et canapés, de la musique et au milieu, tous ses amis rassemblés qui chantaient ' Bon anniversaire ' à tue-tête. Loëlla avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer de joie. Ou bien éclater en mille morceaux. En tous cas, se libérer de cette boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge sous le coup de l'émotion.  
  
- Je Je  
  
Mais tous éclatèrent de rire, et l'entourèrent d'une étreinte à la fois étouffante et étrangement réconfortante. Loëlla regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle. Ils s'étaient vraiment donné du mal. Il y avait là Lily et les Maraudeurs, bien sûr, Sirius inclus, l'air très nerveux. Isabelle, Tina, Oliver, Dedalus. Ses amis, là, pour elle.  
  
- On voulait faire ça la semaine dernière, expliqua Lily d'une voix rieuse, enserrant inconsciemment les doigts de James dans les siens, mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors on a trouvé cette solution. Ça te plaît?  
  
Loëlla ne pouvait pas parler alors elle se contenta de sourire et de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils. Dedalus monta le niveau de la musique.  
  
- Est-ce que  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Loëlla, l'interrompit Tina, Isabelle a pensé à poser un sort de Silence sur la pièce.  
  
Bientôt, tout le monde dansait, riait, discutait. Loëlla s'était rarement sentie aussi heureuse. A part peut-être une semaine plus tôt, quand elle avait reçu le cadeau de Sirius. Sirius Elle le repéra près du buffet. Furtivement, elle se glissa près de lui, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas, surtout pas lui parler, ni même l'approcher Il leva les yeux vers elle, gêné et anxieux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.   
  
Sirius était comme électrisé. Ses yeux Ils le fascinaient toujours. Il ne pouvait que tenter de donner une couleur aux multiples reflets qui les rendaient si doux et si brillants, comme irréels.  
  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle. D'être venu. Et pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Merci.  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie à l'autre bout de la salle, se mêlant aux autres, et le laissant extrêmement stupide et désemparé.  
  
- Sirius? fit la voix malicieuse de Remus près de lui. Tu rêves, vieux.  
  
Une lueur diabolique éclaira ses yeux couleur nuage, comme disait Loëlla.  
  
- Tu devrais danser, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Il empoigna Sirius par le bras, et l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée et absurde, qui fit rire tous les autres aux éclats, même Lily et James, bien qu'ils les empêchaient de danser tendrement comme ils le faisaient jusque là. Mais Remus finit par se calmer et dansa avec Tina, tandis que Loëlla était invitée par Dedalus. Sirius essayait de ne pas les regarder et de réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de Dedalus. Après tous, Loëlla ne lui appartenait pas. Et il s'agissait d'une danse rapide, sans beaucoup de contacts.   
  
Quand les premières notes d'un slow retentirent, Sirius, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, alla inviter Loëlla. Surprise et secrètement heureuse, elle accepta. Remus venait de son côté de se résoudre à inviter Isabelle, qui entoura tranquillement son cou de ses bras, sans répondre.  
  
Sirius ne pensait plus à rien, plus rien ne comptait, à part le contact du corps de Loëlla contre le sien, et leur proximité. Elle gardait ses distances, il le sentait. Mais il pouvait se contenter de ça. C'était déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Une douce chaleur émanait d'elle, une chaleur qu'il sentait se répandre en lui, lentement. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer son bonheur, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à les détacher d'elle.   
  
Elle ne le regardait pas, elle s'efforçait de regarder partout, sauf dans sa direction, et elle se sentait incroyablement stupide. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras, mais elle ne devait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Elle se le répéta encore et encore, mais finalement elle le fit. Elle le sentit tressaillir légèrement lorsqu'elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, et il la resserra instinctivement contre lui, effleurant ses cheveux. Loëlla ne voulait pas être une Amazone. Elle voulait être une sorcière normale, et pouvoir s'abandonner complètement aux caresses de Sirius, pouvoir se blottir contre lui sans se sentir coupable. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter!   
  
Mais il ne le fit pas, et le morceau s'acheva. Loëlla se reprit tant bien que mal, se dégagea, sourit le plus neutrement possible, et alla mener une conversation des plus anodines avec Peter. Caché dans son poing serré, elle tenait un long cheveu noir de Sirius; même si elle savait cela puéril, elle se jura de ne jamais s'en séparer.  
  
~*~  
  
James cherchait Lily des yeux, quand deux mains légères l'enlacèrent par derrière.  
  
- Je me demandais où tu étais passée.  
  
- J'avais des obligations de Préfète-en-Chef à remplir, répondit Lily en souriant. A propos de la mise en place des ASPICs.  
  
James fit une grimace horrifiée.  
  
- Oh non! s'écria-t-il. Les ASPICs !?! Pas déjà!!  
  
Lily haussa les sourcils.  
  
- C'est dans un mois, James. C'est normal de s'y préparer. Tu devrais commencer à réviser. Je donne déjà des leçons supplémentaires aux cinquième année  
  
- Tu es toujours en train de donner des leçons supplémentaires! répliqua James avec un sourire. Tu es toujours en train d'aider tout le monde.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
- Que veux-tu faire plus tard? demanda-t-elle rêveusement.  
  
- Auror, répondit aussitôt James. Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Et toi?  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop. De toutes façons, je vais prendre une maison avec Loëlla. Nous en avons parlé hier.  
  
- Tu crois que ça l'embêtera beaucoup que je vienne tous les jours?  
  
Lily sentit une bulle de bonheur monter en elle, et son sourire s'élargit.  
  
~*~  
  
- J'irai voir Hagrid, ce soir, annonça Loëlla au petit-déjeuner. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés lui rendre visite.  
  
- C'est vrai, dit James. Je viendrai avec toi, vous aussi?  
  
Isabelle, Lily, et les autres Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Moi, je ne pourrai pas, répondit Tina en rougissant légèrement. J'ai rendez-vous avec Oliver.  
  
Peter allait lancer une remarque sarcastique, mais Remus lui décocha un coup de pied sous la table, le réduisant au silence.  
  
Le cours de Potions fut un désastre complet pour les Gryffondors. Rogue avait bien entendu une potion parfaite, et se vit attribuer vingt points.  
  
- Mr Pettigrow! vociféra sèchement le professeur Norton en se penchant au-dessus du chaudron de Peter, j'espère que vous ne considérez pas cette mixture comme une potion! Je vous conseille de l'arranger, car nous la testerons sur vous d'ici un quart d'heure.  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse s'acharner sur quelqu'un comme ça. Le professeur Norton adorait faire essayer à Peter ses propres créations sachant très bien qu'elles étaient invariablement ratées. La Potion de Remue-Méninges de Peter, censée être bleu pâle, était d'un orange vif, et il ne put rien faire pour ' l'arranger '.  
  
- Bien! s'écria le professeur Norton. Mr Pettigrow, goûtez votre potion.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter, qui déglutit péniblement. Les Gryffondors étaient anxieux et pleins de compassion, mais les Serpentards avaient des yeux étincelants d'une curiosité mauvaise. Peter remplit une fiole du mélange, et en but prudemment une gorgée. Aussitôt il la lâcha, et elle se brisa sur le sol. Il faillit suivre le même chemin, et ne se rattrapa à sa table que de justesse. Sirius le soutint. Peter se tenait la tête, une expression affreusement douloureuse sur le visage.  
  
- Eh bien, dit le professeur Norton d'un air satisfait, il semblerait que cette potion soit ratée, et ai provoqué une migraine intense. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Evans, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ils se rendirent donc sans Peter chez Hagrid. Tous les autres élèves étaient partis manger dans la Grande Salle, mais ils savaient qu'en ce moment, Hagrid mangeait dans sa cabane, pour garder un il sur une étrange créature qu'il avait recueilli dernièrement. Ils frappèrent à la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se regardèrent.  
  
- Il avait peut-être quelque chose à faire au château, suggéra logiquement Remus.  
  
Ils firent donc demi-tour. La nuit tombait. Ils allaient rentrer dans le château, quand Lily s'aperçut qu'Isabelle était restée près de la cabane, regardant dans l'enclos avec curiosité.  
  
- Isa! Tu viens? cria-t-elle à cause de la distance.  
  
- J'arrive!  
  
Isabelle fit un pas vers eux, mais une dizaine de créatures surgirent de la Forêt Interdite, et elle se retrouva comme paralysée.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Note importante: **  
  
**J'ai reçu beaucoup de critiques quant à mes chapitres que vous trouvez trop courts et trop longs à venir. Effectivement, c'est le cas. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison pour me le dire de cette façon. Ce n'est pas une question de vexation ou de blessure d'amour-propre, mais vous fichez en l'air toute ma motivation en faisant cela. Si mes chapitres sont courts, c'est parce qu'ils se découpent naturellement. S'ils tardent à venir, c'est parce que, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai une vie. J'ai des choses à faire. Des ennuis. Des examens à préparer. Je ne passe pas mon temps à ma prélasser et à écrire. Bien sûr, quand on est au collège, et même au lycée, c'est plus facile. Et puis il y a des gens qui négligent leurs études pour faire joujou sur Internet. Ce n'est pas mon cas, désolée.  
  
J'ai donc pris une décision.  
  
Cette histoire ne fera que la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Ce n'est pas un caprice puéril destiné à vous punir, c'est une nécessité pour moi. personnellement, je sais exactement ce qui devait se passer, donc ça ne me posera aucun problème. J'écris pour moi, et non pas forcément pour que les gens me lisent et m'envoient des jolies reviews (même si j'adore les reviews, évidemment, et je remercie tous ceux qui m'en envoient)  
  
_Kinou_  
  
**  
  



	31. Chapitre 30

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: *fatiguée* *fixe le maudit disclaimer avec ennui* *soupire* *mode automatique* Ce-que-vous-ne-reconnaissez-pas-m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Raphou**: Tout d'abord, merci pour tout! Quand je dis que cette histoire ne fera que la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu au départ, c'est simplement que j'avais en tête deux grandes parties, et que je ne ferai que la première. A bientôt!  
  
**Lunattica**: Hey Luna!! Lol, merci! ^__^ Bien vu pour ce qui est des créatures sorties de la forêt! Tu n'aurais pas des dons de Divination, par hasard? Lol! En tout cas, merci pour ta gentillesse. Je ne vais pas me décourager, promis! ^__^ Enormes bisous à toi!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Awww C'est tellement gentil et touchant que je ne sais plus quoi dire. A part: merci!  
  
**Angelusse**: "Tomber en amour" C'est une expression que j'adore!! ^__^ Je ne vais pas couper brutalement ma fic, pas de soucis de ce côté!  
  
**LittleMiss84**: Lol! Merci! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu: je pense qu'il était peut-être plus réussi parce qu'il m'inspirait énormément. En out cas, ce chapitre-ci arrive plus rapidement, d'abord parce qu'il est court, et ensuite parce que j'avais envie de remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé d'adorables messages de soutien, comme toi! ^__^  
  
**Kamala1**: O_O Ça alors! je ne peux pas le croire! La grande Kamala en personne m'envoie une review!! *se prosterne plus bas que terre* Je suis on ne peut plus honorée! Merci beaucoup! ^__^  
  
**Alpo**: Bien, je pense que je n'ai pas été très diplomate non plus! Désolée! *sourire penaud* Pour ce qui est du suspense niark niark! Chacun ses petites vengeances, hmm? Lol!  
  
**Hermidark**: Merci! ^__^ (j'ai l'impression que je ne sais dire que ça =__=) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promis. Bisous.  
  
**Ptemina**: C'est très gentil, merci! Je suis soulagée que tu aimes l'idée que Loëlla soit une Amazone, personnellement j'avais peur que ça paraisse trop cliché! ^__~  
  
**Axoo**: Aaarf Je sais plus quoi diiiiire!! é_è Tout d'abord merci, bien sûr. Je comprends, certainement personne n'avait l'intention de me démoraliser, je suppose que je suis juste (un peu trop) hypersensible et sur les nerfs en ce moment. Et si mon histoire peut faire passer un bon moment à quelques personnes, alors tout l'essentiel est là! ^__^ A bientôt!  
  
**Morri**: Encore un très gentil message Tu sais, c'est peut-être mieux que j'ai décidé de couper la fic plus tôt, je pense que la deuxième partie n'aurait pas été géniale. Merci, en tout cas, et @+!  
  
**Arwena Bloom:** Une fan d'Orlando? ^__^ Merci pour tous ces compliments, je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre!! Et je suis désolée par avance pour ce qui va suivre é_è  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: J'ai été très touchée par votre gentillesse. Je suis désolée si j'ai donné l'impression d'être vexée et irascible, j'imagine que le fait d'avoir pas mal de soucis en ce moment ne m'a vraiment pas aidée à avoir l'esprit souple é_è  
  
  
M'enfin, vous avez tous été là, tous répondu présents au moment où j'en avais besoin, et je vous suis très reconnaissante pour ça.  
  
  
Comme je l'ai dit dans une réponse, je pense que la partie que j'ai décidé de couper aurait été assez mauvaise, donc je ne pense pas que vous perdiez au change (comment se justifier, méthode testée et approuvée par Kinou =__=)  
  
  
Merci à tous, et bonne lecture! Ce chapitre est très court, le suivant a donc des chances d'arriver d'ici deux ou trois semaines maximum!!  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 30:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loëlla chancela.   
  
  
Des Amazones.   
  
  
Une dizaine d'Amazones qui avaient envahi le parc de Poudlard, et Isabelle était bloquée. Jamais Loëlla n'avait eu aussi peur. Il s'agissait de femmes blondes aux yeux noirs, incroyablement belles. Mais elles ressemblaient effectivement à des monstres sanguinaires.   
  
  
Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Elles venaient la tuer, et Loëlla voyait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre elles.   
  
  
Soudain, les Amazones tirèrent leurs armes, et les auras noires et lumineuses apparurent. Un arc fut bandé, quand Loëlla put enfin réagir. Elle poussa un hurlement sauvage, et tira son épée, qui prit aussitôt la bonne dimension. Ses yeux virèrent au noir, la même aura l'entoura, et un vent froid se mit à siffler. Elle se précipita à la rencontre des Amazones. Celles-ci la regardèrent sans rien dire, mais dans leurs yeux sombres se lisait la mort sans équivoque. Loëlla leur fit face, et sembla grandir, occuper une place immense. Elle serra son épée plus fort. Les autres Amazones levèrent lentement leurs propres armes.   
  
  
Soudain, l'une d'entre elles brandit un javelot duquel jaillit un jet de flammes que Loëlla dut éviter de justesse. Si seulement elle avait pensé à prendre l'Echarpe de Protection d'Isabelle! Une Amazone lui lança un poignard, que Loëlla dut contrer avec son épée. Le poignard, tel un boomerang, retourna à sa propriétaire. Puis toutes lancèrent sortilèges et coups mortels à Loëlla. Elle devait esquiver, se défendre, et attaquer tout en même temps. Il y avait des Amazones partout autour d'elle. Elle conjura un sort de défense, pour parer plus efficacement les coups.   
  
  
Alors qu'elle se battait désespérément contre les Amazones qui l'attaquaient toutes à la fois, un cri retentit. Loëlla se tourna juste à temps pour voir Isabelle, de l'autre côté de la masse des Amazones, s'effondrer comme au ralenti, transpercée par une flèche mortelle.   
  
  
Tout se brouilla devant les yeux de Loëlla. Une rage incontrôlable la submergea. Elle poussa un hurlement inhumain, et se jeta dans la mêlée, tailladant à grands coups d'épée, pour parvenir jusqu'au corps sans vie d'Isabelle. L'Amazone allait lui tirer une seconde flèche, mais Loëlla la figea sur place.   
  
  
A partir de ce moment, elle était comme une lionne en furie, ne se contrôlant plus, donnant de grands coups autour d'elle, les yeux et le visage terrifiants de fureur. Elle désarma une Amazone qui la visait avec une arbalète aux flèches empoisonnées, et croisa le fer avec une seconde tout en saisissant sa baguette pour en stupéfixer une troisième qui l'attaquait par derrière. Malheureusement, le sortilège de Stupéfixion n'avait qu'une durée limitée sur une Amazone. De plus en plus d'entre elles étaient hors combat, mais Loëlla ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tant elle était hors d'elle.   
  
  
Son visage restait cependant magnifique et majestueux. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient ses états d'âme. Les sorts fusaient de partout, elles lui jetaient des boules de feu, de glace. Mais Loëlla tenait bon, et se retrouva surprise quand, tout à coup, toutes les Amazones s'enfuirent.  
  
  
Loëlla les avait vaincues. Mais elle ne le réalisa même pas. Le vent retomba soudain, l'aura s'éteignit, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle en une fraction de seconde. Elle tomba à genoux à côté d'Isabelle. La jeune fille gisait dans son sang, inerte.  
  
  
  
  
- Isabelle! s'étranglait Loëlla. Isabelle! Isabelle!  
  
  
  
  
Un il s'ouvrit à peine.  
  
  
  
  
- Je savais que tu les vaincrais, murmura Isabelle. Embrasse Remus pour moi. Veille sur lui, je t'en prie  
  
  
  
  
Les larmes brouillaient la vue de Loëlla.  
  
  
  
  
- Je le ferai, promit-elle tout bas. Je te le promets.  
  
  
  
  
Mais Isabelle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était morte. Son corps était comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Son teint de porcelaine était à présent d'une pâleur spectrale, et le joli visage se glaçait déjà. Loëlla ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas. Si seulement elle avait pu l'atteindre plus tôt, si elle n'avait pas autant douté! Isabelle serait peut-être encore en vie, avec son doux sourire, et son air tranquille. Loëlla ne tiendrait pas un corps disloqué dans ses bras  
  
  
Elle leva la tête, et vit vaguement James, Lily, Sirius et Remus debout non loin d'elle. Ils pleuraient tous. Lily tomba à genoux à côté de Loëlla et se mit à sangloter. James pleurait silencieusement sans pouvoir se retenir. Le chagrin de Remus semblait au-delà des larmes. Lentement, il se baissa, et prit le corps d'Isabelle à Loëlla. Il regarda le visage mort et froid avec une intensité bouleversante, l'effleura tendrement. Et il poussa un cri déchirant, un cri qui semblait ne jamais devoir finir. Loëlla n'y tint plus, et se jeta face contre terre, enfonçant ses ongles dans le sol, tentant d'étrangler les cris qui montaient aussi dans sa gorge serrée.  
  
  
Elle n'eut que vaguement conscience qu'on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie et lui faisait boire une Potion de Sommeil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapitre 31

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient, je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic, ne pas me poursuivre, merci.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Morri**: Mais non, ne tremble pas, c'est juste une fic ^__^ Bien sûr, tout le monde sera très affecté, en particulier Loëlla et Remus. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'appesantir sur leurs malheurs, le mélodrame n'est pas le but de cette histoire, pas plus que de faire déprimer tous mes lecteurs. Et tu as raison Les Amazones ne lâcheront pas prise *regard fixe un peu inquiétant* Merci pour ta review et ton gentil soutien! ^__^  
  
**Gaia666**: Merci!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir tout le monde, promis! ~__^  
  
**Mona-Potter**: Mais non mais non, faut pas pleurer!! é_è Effectivement, Sirius va comprendre Allez, ne reste pas triste, y a des chances que ça s'arrange, tu sais! ^__^  
  
**Lessien Linw:** "Trop de la boulette"? Lol! ^__^ Merci! L'expression est sympa, mdr. Tous tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir, et je passerai sur ta fic dès que j'aurai le temps, c'est promis. Mais tu sais, je ne pourrai te donner que des avis très superficiels, parce que le style d'un auteur ne peut être influencé que par lui-même. M'enfin, j'irai voir ça! ^__^ Merci encore!  
  
**Amy Evans**: J'ai l'impression que j'ai rendu tristes tous mes lecteurs é_è Moi qui ne voulais pas tomber ans le mélo Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à vous faire passer autant d'émotion. Merci beaucoup d'être là, Amy.  
  
**Lunattica**: Luna!!!!!! ^__^ On ne se parle plus beaucoup, en ce moment, comme je ne suis pratiquement plus jamais sur le net é_è *pleure bruyamment* J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi! Sinon Oui, je sais que j'ai été assez méchante *soudain très intéressée par le bout de ses souliers* Rémus va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, je crois Pauvre chou, dire que c'est d ma faute si tout ce petit monde-là souffre! Je dois être complètement sadique pour avoir assassiné une fille aussi gentille, douce, etc qu'Isabelle! Mais toi tu étais prévenue! En tout cas, voilà la suite. Je t'embrasse très fort ma p'tite Luna! ^__^  
  
**Elraken**: Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais plus où e mettre *rougit fortement* C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à me laisser un petit mot! ^__^  
  
**Raphou**: Toi aussi, tu en as eu les larmes aux yeux?! *désespérée* Mais non mais non, ce n'est rien qu'une histoire sadique germée dans mon cerveau détraqué! Pas de quoi se mettre les nerfs en pelote! ^__^ Merci, en tout cas! ^__^  
  
**LittleMiss84**: Hey la Miss! ^__^ Des cours de civilisation?? Ewww, bon courage, lol! ^__^ Ç commençait à être un peu trop tranquille à Poudlard, nan? *se fait fusiller du regard par les lecteurs furieux de la mort de cette pauvre Isabelle qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne* Hum Euh Ouais, okay, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses! ^__^ En tout cas, je suis soulagée de ne pas en avoir trop fait, j'ai du mal avec le mélo. Le moral revient petit à petit, c'est comme tout, il faut de la persévérance pour reprendre le dessus Bisous à toi! ^__^  
  
**Dark Angel:** Tu te reconnais un peu en Loëlla? ^__^ Le pseudo Dark Angel a en tout cas l'air de correspondre (très sympa comme pseudo, d'ailleurs, j'aime bien! ^__^) Merci!  
  
**LOU4**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Loëlla, elle s'en sortira d'un façon ou d'une autre. Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Dark Queen Balkis:** Merci, voilà la suite!  
  
**Angelusse**: Contente que ça te plaise, et merci de m'avoir laissé une review!  
  
**Océane la malicieuse:** Hey, la Malice, faut pas culpabiliser! ^__^ C'est pas très grave. Je comprends aussi que mes lecteurs aient envie d'avoir la suite le plus rapidement possible, je suis dans le même cas pour les fics que je lis. Quand elles sont vraiment bonnes, il faut que je me raisonne pour admettre que les auteurs ne vont pas passer tout leur temps à écrire, en oubliant de vivre. Je voulais juste freiner la pression que vous commenciez à mettre dans vos reviews, parce qu'elles faisaient tout sauf m'aider. Désolée si j'ai été brusque. Pour ce qui est de la taille de la fic, on verra ça. @+ et merci!  
  
**Kamala1**: Merci, merci, merci! ^____^ Loëlla n'est pas sortie d'affaire, mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez suivre son combat final contre les Amazones, parce qu'a priori, il était dans la deuxième partie que j'ai décidé d'annuler Quant à Sirius Il n'apparaît pas ici, mais on en verra plus au prochain chapitre, je pense! Bisous!  
  
**Axoo**: Sirius? Euh Eh bien *regarde frénétiquement de tous côtés* Vous verrez bien! ^_^ *sourire un peu crispé* Je te remercie, en tout cas, pour tes compliments et ta gentillesse! ^__^ Bisous à toi!  
  
**Angelina Johnson4:** Salut, Angie!! ^__^ Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire en lisant tous les adorables messages pleins de soutien que vous me laissez, à part: merci! (et je l'ai déjà dit de très nombreuses fois! O_O) Il devrait rester une petite dizaine de chapitres, je pense. Je t'embrasse, et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi.  
  
**Arwena Bloom:** Je-suis-désolée-je suis-désolée-je-suis-désolée!! é_è Ma pénitence sera de regarder tous les épisodes de la dernière saison du Bachelor en boucle! Euh Non, quand même, ce serait un peu cher payé! ê_e Je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de morts, en du moins j'en limiterai le nombre et l'importance, si jamais l'histoire l'exigeait malgré tout (eh oui, c'est généralement l'histoire qui me dirige, et non pas moi qui dirige l'histoire!) Ne pleure pas é_è  
  
**Anne So:** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil C'est incroyable comme mes lecteurs sont gentils avec moi!! ^__^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je remonte doucement la pente, ça devrait aller! ^__^ (mais je retiens ton adresse email, lol!) Gros bisous, et à la prochaine!  
  
**Agua**: *rougit* Merci Et pour ce qui est de l'imagination, eh bien c'est évidemment plus facile de naître avec un cerveau un peu détraqué; un truc pas mal aussi, c'est de consommer beaucoup de chocolat, de beaucoup observer les gens, et de se coucher sur son lit les pieds en l'air contre le mur je pense que l'arrivée du sang à la tête amène toujours des idées farfelues qu'on n'aurait jamais eues sinon! ^__^  
  
**So**: Tiens donc, j'ai une So et une Anne So! ^__^ Salut à toi! Tant de compliments Je sens ma tête enfler démesurément. Merci beaucoup! ^__^ Voilà la suite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Rhô là là, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux, quand je regarde le nombre de reviews qu'a atteint cette fic!! O_O PLUS DE 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas faire de faux d'artifices virtuels pas plus que de distribution de champagne ou de bonbons Je vais vous distribuer  
  
Des MOUCHOIRS! ^__^  
  
*accourt avec un paquet de mouchoirs géant*  
  
*en distribue à tous ses lecteurs éplorés*  
  
Je ne pensais pas que je réussirais à faire passer autant de tristesse avec mon dernier chapitre, mais je pense que c'est essentiellement grâce à vous (et non pas à moi). Cela prouve que vous vous êtes réellement impliqués dans me fic, que vous vous êtes lancés dans l'histoire, que vous avez accepté mes idées tordues et mes personnages bizarres Merci!! ^__^   
  
*prend elle-même un mouchoir, pour la peine*  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 31:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- _ISABELLE!!!_  
  
  
  
Loëlla hurla et se redressa, haletante, le visage trempé de larmes. Tout était sombre, un silence ouaté qu'elle venait de déchirer. Des pas précipités retentirent. Mme Pomfreh s'approcha, l'air bouleversée.  
  
  
  
- Recouchez-vous, Miss Gardner, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Vous allez le réveiller  
  
- Qui ça? sanglota Loëlla.  
  
- Mr Lupin.  
  
  
  
Loëlla cessa aussitôt de faire du bruit. Remus Dans quel état devait-il être Elle se recoucha sans faire d'histoires, et accepta avec reconnaissance le gobelet de Potion de Sommeil que Mme Pomfresh lui tendait.  
  
Remus s'était réveillé quand Loëlla avait crié, mais il n'avait pas bougé, à l'abri derrière les rideaux qu'on avait tiré autour de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait envie de rien. Juste de glisser dans le néant, de la rejoindre, de pouvoir à nouveau sentir son corps près du sien, entendre sa voix, contempler son sourire, plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Isabelle Mais elle était morte. Elles l'avaient tuée.  
  
Avait-elle pensé à lui en dernier, juste avant de s'éteindre, doucement, avec résignation, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait? Et elle qui ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, qui l'obligeait à vivre son amour en silence, en cachette. Voldemort ne la tuerait pas, il avait été devancé.  
  
Comme il avait haï Loëlla en voyant le corps sans vie de celle qu'il aimait! Elle appartenait à ce peuple de monstres, elle était un monstre. Il l'aurait tuée de ses propres mains s'il n'avait pas été aussi anéanti. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dû l'empêcher de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler.  
  
Mais à présent sa haine était passée. Il l'avait entendue appeler Isabelle, hurler, pleurer pour la morte. Il devinait un chagrin presque égal au sien. Il considérait les choses avec moins de confusion, et ne pouvait plus blâmer Loëlla. Isabelle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de reprocher quoi que ce soit à la jeune Amazone.  
  
Elles étaient venues pour tuer Loëlla. Pas pour Isabelle. Mais Loëlla n'avait pas pu la rejoindre à temps. Remus tenta de s'imaginer à sa place, attaqué de tous côtés par des créatures sans pitié et d'une force bien supérieure à la sienne. Il tenta de se représenter le désespoir qu'elle avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là. Le basculement irrémédiable quand Isabelle s'était effondrée. Son amie. Les sentiments qui avaient pu alors la submerger, le désespoir, la haine, la fureur. Il la revit tomber près d'Isabelle, la prendre dans ses bras en pleurant, alors que lui-même dévalait le parc comme un fou, avec l'impression que son cur se déchirait de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.  
  
Se sentait-elle aussi coupable que lui?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Durant d'interminables jours, tout Poudlard fut bouleversé. Les Gryffondors en particuliers faisaient peine à voir. Tina, d'habitude toujours si gaie, ne sortait plus de sa chambre, et ne pouvait que pleurer encore et encore. Lily errait continuellement, faisant tout machinalement. James, Sirius et Peter ne faisaient plus aucune farce, ils ne riaient plus, ils restaient apathiques dans un coin de la salle commune, sans dire un mot, le regard vide. Quand James et Lily se voyaient, s'étaient pour se serrer convulsivement, à la fois pour étouffer leur douleur, et aussi par peur de se perdre à leur tour.  
  
Loëlla et Remus étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. Il semblait que Remus ne pourrait jamais redevenir normal. Une nuit, Loëlla se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, malgré la Potion de Sommeil, et se glissa jusqu'au chevet de Remus. Il se tourna vers elle sans mot dire. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Remus était d'une pâleur effrayante, la même pâleur qu'Isabelle au moment de se mort Il avait une expression désespérée, perdue, qui bouleversa davantage Loëlla. Elle-même n'avait plus cet aspect lisse et impeccable qu'elle arborait toujours. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
  
  
  
- Pardonne-moi, Remus murmura-t-elle péniblement. Je n'ai pas vaincu, je n'ai pas été assez forte Je n'ai pas pu la sauver  
  
  
  
Elle baissa la tête, son cur cognait dans ses tempes.  
  
  
  
- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, répondit Remus sur le même ton. C'est juste que  
  
  
  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle  
  
  
  
Loëlla releva la tête, rencontra les yeux couleur nuage noyés de larmes. Ils s'étreignirent fortement, tentant de refouler la boule qui nouait leurs gorges.  
  
  
  
- Je t'ai haïe, Loëlla, avoua Remus sans la lâcher. C'est toi qui dois me pardonner. Je t'ai haïe parce que je considérais que tu faisais partie des leurs.  
  
  
  
Le sol vacilla sous les pieds de Loëlla.  
  
  
  
- C'est normal, parvint-elle à souffler.  
  
  
- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu n'es pas comme elles.  
  
  
  
La bouffée d'air que Loëlla respira lui sembla étonnamment fraîche et vivifiante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils purent enfin, bien à contre-cur, regagner leur salle commune et retrouver les autres. Loëlla fut questionnée sur la mort d'Isabelle. Elle les regarda, horrifiée, et s'en alla précipitamment. Elle avait envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on lui demander des détails pareils? Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas encore, et surtout pas avec n'importe qui. Elle voulait garder tout ça pour elle.  
  
La vue de Tina lui fit mal. La bonne humeur si communicative de la petite brune avait disparue. Loëlla était heureuse pour elle qu'elle puisse se reposer sur Oliver Patil. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Tina. Elle cherchait des raisons. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi son amie, sa meilleure amie, était morte, elle qui était si innocente. Elle en vint à la conclusion que c'était écrit, que c'était son destin. On pouvait la voir à la bibliothèque, feuilletant frénétiquement des livres de Divination. Elle croyait à présent fermement au destin. Sinon, tout était trop horrible, trop injuste. Elle ne voulait pas d'un monde qui ne tourne pas rond. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.  
  
Lily avait en permanence les yeux rouges, elle restait très affectée. Quand personne n'était là, elle s'asseyait sur l'ancien lit d'Isabelle, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle espérait épuiser enfin sa réserve de larmes.  
  
Les Maraudeurs n'étaient guère mieux. Peter était encore plus terrorisé que malheureux. La mort l'effrayait terriblement. Et si son tour venait bientôt? Il avait peur, il se sentait très vulnérable, et se rapprochait d'autant plus de James et Sirius, qui étaient plus forts et pouvaient le protéger.  
  
Remus dépérissait. C'était très alarmant, car la période de sa métamorphose en loup-garou approchait, et s'il était dans cet état, il pourrait très bien ne pas y survivre. Loëlla songeait à cela en le regardant, et soudain une vague glacée lui coupa le souffle, quand elle réalisa que c'était sans doute ce qu'il recherchait. La mort. Retrouver Isabelle malgré tout. Elle se cramponna convulsivement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle avait fait une promesse.  
  
La nuit même, elle se leva et entra dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle savait où se trouvait le lit de Remus, et y alla directement. Il ne dormait pas, et sursauta quand elle entrouvrit les lourds rideaux.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? chuchota-t-il.  
  
- Viens.  
  
  
  
Elle n'était pas une Amazone subjuguante à laquelle on ne pouvait rien refuser. Juste une jeune fille fragile aux yeux tristes. Elle n'ordonnait pas. Elle implorait. Remus se leva et la suivit. Après de longues minutes, ils atteignirent la Tour d'Astronomie.  
  
  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené là?  
  
  
  
Elle le considéra un moment.  
  
  
  
- Je vais te sauver, Remus, dit-elle simplement.  
  
- Je ne veux pas, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.  
  
- Je sais. Je te sauverai malgré toi.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Pour elle.  
  
  
  
Il sursauta, et regarda plus attentivement Loëlla, mal assuré.  
  
  
  
- Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, expliqua doucement Loëlla. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
- Elle a pensé à moi murmura Remus.  
  
- Elle n'a pensé qu'à toi.  
  
  
  
Loëlla prit la main de Remus, et l'avança vers le ciel étoilé.  
  
  
  
- Tu vois cette étoile, là-bas? C'est l'Etoile du Berger. C'est elle qui va nous donner la force de poursuivre. C'est vers elle que tu dois te tourner quand tu ne sais plus quoi faire, quand tout espoir te semble perdu  
  
  
  
Elle redisait les mots exacts de sa mère.  
  
  
  
- Voici ce que tu dois faire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus regardait autour de lui avec étonnement. Il jeta un coup d'il un peu craintif à Loëlla.  
  
  
  
- Tu avais raison, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as sauvé.  
  
  
  
Un sang nouveau semblait affluer dans ses veines, et il se sentait prêt à affronter de nouveau le monde. Prêt à penser à Isabelle d'une façon différente. Avec amour, et non plus avec un désespoir auto-destructeur.  
  
  
  
- C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris, dit Loëlla avec un faible sourire. C'est ce qui m'a permis de surmonter sa mort. C'est une magie d'Amazone.  
  
  
  
Ils restèrent là un moment, en silence.  
  
  
  
- Loëlla? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas défendue?  
  
  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, le regard voilé.  
  
  
  
- Elle s'est défendue. Mais pas assez vite. Isabelle a toujours eu un problème de vitesse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Plus qu'un chapitre pour la septième année Je continuerai un peu au-delà.  
Bisous à tous!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	33. Chapitre 32

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient. Mon sadisme sans bornes également.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews**:  
  
**Lessien Linw:** Merci!  
  
**LittleMiss84**: Toi aussi tu donnes des noms à tes plantes? Lol! Et quant au nom de ton chat, je tire mon chapeau, mdr! Non non, je ne te prends pas pour une tarée et puis j'aime les gens qui ont un petit grain de folie (je suis moi-même passablement déséquilibrée, ne t'en fais pas! ^__^) Merci, mais j'aimerais bien avoir aussi un poème sur ton chat et ton cactus ^__^  
  
**Morri**: J'ai toujours tellement peur de ne pas réussir à faire passer de l'émotion dans ce que j'écris que j'ai peut-être un peu trop tendance à en rajouter M'enfin, je suppose que leurs réactions ne sont pas si exagérés, après tout Isabelle était appréciée, et elle est morte dans des circonstances plus qu'atroces sous les yeux de presque tous ses amis. Tuer les Amazones d'un regard? Lol! ^__^ Loëlla et toi pourriez faire équipe, ce serait la victoire assurée, alors! ~_^  
  
**Anne So**: Merci beaucoup! Désolée de t'avoir bouleversée à ce point *essaie de prendre l'air désolé* J'imagine bien le dilemme En tout il est très flatteur pour moi! ^___^  
  
**Arwena Bloom:** Je crois que vous pourriez monter un club de soutien au pauvre pitit Remus, mdr. J'ai bien peur que la suite ne soit pas vraiment beaucoup plus gaie é_è  
  
**Lunattica**: Ma p'tite Luna!! ^___^ Ouais, je viens plus du tout sur le Net, mais faut me comprendre, j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire, je sais plus où donner de la tête!!! *complètement affolée* J'ai mes examens qui arrivent à grands pas, et il faudrait absolument que j'ai mon semestre!! C'est dommage qu'on ait plus le temps de se parler sur msn, parce que j'ai un nouvel homme dans ma vie ^__^ J'aurais aimé te raconter tout ça, mais je crois qu'il va falloir attendre encore é_è C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois le pauvre Remus en prend pour son grade, lol. Mais bon, comme on sait déjà que son destin ne sera pas brillant, je suppose que c'est plus facile de faire tomber tous les malheurs du monde sur sa jolie p'tite tête! ^__^ Je lis toutes tes fics dès que j'ai un moment, même si je laisse pas de reviews (j'en laisserai bientôt, c'est promis juré dès la fin de mes exams!!), et elles sont purement géniales, surtout t'arrêtes pas! Prend soin de toi aussi ma p'tite Luna! Gros bisous à toi!  
  
**Raphou**: Awww ^__^ Merciii! *se contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur place de contentement*  
  
**Helene**: Waouh! Merci pour cet immense compliment, je ne sais plus quoi dire *rougit fortement* Je vais faire mon possible pour finir les fics que j'ai déjà commencées, je ne sais pas si je me lancerais dans des fics supplémentaires. Mais pour être avertie de mes nouveaux chapitres, tu peux toujours me mettre dans tes Author Alert. Bisous!  
  
**Titou**: Coucou ma Titou!! ^__^ (wouah, ça rime! O_O Hum Euh Bon, passons! ^__^) je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews, c'est très très gentil de m'être aussi fidèle ^__^ Je te fais confiance pour réconforter Remus, lol! En tout cas, au risque de me répéter: merci, merci, merci!! ^__^  
  
**Axoo**: Salut toi! ^__^ Comment ça va? L'usine de mouchoirs est en construction, elle devrait être rapidement mise à disposition de tous les lecteurs en ayant besoin, mdr. Non, Sirius n'a pas demandé de détails sur la mort d'Isabelle, il garde une certaine éthique malgré les derniers bouleversements: d'ailleurs le chapitre ci-dessous parle un peu plus de lui Gros bisous à toi!!  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** 'Lut! ^__^ Oui, je vais essayer d'arrêter un peu le mélodrame, tout de même, lol. Et une nouvelle membre de club de soutien à Remus! ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!  
  
**Hermidark**: Coucou Herm'! Toujours fidèle au poste, une de mes meilleures revieweuse Merci! ^__^  
  
**Kamala1**: Merci! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas  
  
**Gaia666**: Triste?! O_O Mais non, pas du tout! Il y a juste de smorts toutes les quatre pages, et tout le monde est désespéré et au bord du suicide Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça triste! *prend un air innocent* *arrête son numéro sous les regards furieux de ses lecteurs* Bon, OK? c'est vrai, j'en ai un peu trop fait Mais ça va s'arranger, oui oui: pas la peine de me mordre! ^__^  
  
**Ange des Ténèbres: **Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite!  
  
**So**: "Ça déchire"? Lol! ^__^ Merci!!  
  
**Lorelei**: *prend des chaussures de taille 58* Merci! ^__^  
  
**Oceane la malicieuse:** Coucou la Malice! Des tas de gens me demandent d'aller jeter un coup d'il à leurs fics, alors c'est promis j'irai voir tout ça dès que j'aurai le temps (c'est-à-dire d'ici à peu près un mois, après mes examens-qui-me-stressent-à-mort!) Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Katerinu**: Tiens une 'tite nouvelle! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments! ^__^  
  
**Mona-Potter:** Oui, il y aura toujours un vide, mais j'espère qu'il diminuera peu à peu (lol, comme si c'était pas moi qui invente l'histoire, mdr) La suite arrive le plus vite possible (assez lentement, quoi désolée é_è)  
  
**Dark Queen Mayreen**: Je passerai voir ta fic après mes exams, c'est promis!  
  
**Nfertiti**: Merci pour ta review! la suite arrive! ^__^  
  
**Hakuna Matata:** Ça c'est du pseudo génial! Lol! ^__^ Bah, faut pas trop regretter que j'arrête cette histoire plus tôt, la suite promettait d'être vraiment lamentable (je l'ai déjà dit, mais personne n'a l'air de me croire) Quant à Sirius Hum Je te conseille de lire le chapitre ci-dessous! ^_^  
  
**Mymypotter/Malefoy:** Je suis sincèrement désolée si mon histoire te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. J'espère que malgré ça, elle te permet de passer de bons moments de temps à autre  
  
**YaKaSly**: Que d'enthousiasme, lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais en fait cette histoire n'est pas encore finie! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Nouveau record de review battu! ^__^ Merci, vous êtes géniaux!!   
  
Pour ceux qui s'en inquiétaient si gentiment, je peux vous dire que ma vie s'est grandement améliorée, et que tout va beaucoup beaucoup mieux! ^__^(si ce n'est les examens imminents Saleté de trucs!! è_é)  
  
En fait, **cette fic ne s'arrête pas avec ce chapitre**, il reste quelques chapitres avant la fin mais le chapitre ci-dessous constitue la fin de la septième année. Nous suivrons encore la petite bande pendant un moment  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 32:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Je ne comprends pas comment la vie peut continuer, murmura vaguement Loëlla.  
  
  
  
Elle se trouvait avec Lily dans le parc. C'était une belle journée de Juin, et les ASPICs approchaient inexorablement.  
  
  
  
- Des fois j'en suis heureuse, et des fois ça m'insupporte.  
  
  
  
Lily hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
- Je connais ça, soupira-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Loëlla s'intéressa brusquement de très près à un brin d'herbe.  
  
  
  
- Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps Ces trois dernières années. Tellement de morts  
  
  
  
La voix de Loëlla se brisa.  
  
  
  
- Mes parents, les tiens, Nathalie et sa famille Isabelle énuméra Lily, au bord des larmes.  
  
- Tous morts, répéta plus bas Loëlla, comme pour s'en convaincre. Et nous, nous sommes vivantes. Et la vie continue.  
  
  
  
Elle regarda un moment le ciel si bleu, essayant comme le lui avait appris sa mère d'y puiser une énergie nouvelle, d'y fortifier son espoir.  
  
  
  
- Où irons-nous en attendant de trouver une maison, Lils?  
  
  
- J'ai écrit à Alice. Franck et elle pourraient nous héberger la première semaine. Ensuite, ils s'en vont en vacances. Franck ne sera pas souvent là, il est très pris par son métier d'Auror.  
  
- Et dire que c'est ce que va faire James! s'écria Loëlla. Pauvre Lily, ça ne te fait pas peur de savoir qu'il sera si peu présent quand vous serez mariés?  
  
- Nous n'en sommes pas au mariage, protesta Lily en rougissant violemment.  
  
  
  
Loëlla se contenta de sourire, et par égard pour son amie, voulut bien changer de sujet.  
  
  
  
- Et as-tu décidé de ce que tu voulais faire?  
  
- Pas vraiment. Peut-être Médicomage Et toi?  
  
  
  
Loëlla rit tristement.  
  
  
  
- Oh, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien prendre la relève du professeur Storm, je crois. Mais je doute d'être à la hauteur. Et puis, elle fait très bien ce qu'elle fait.  
  
  
  
Loëlla partageait une entente étonnante avec le professeur Storm, elle l'adorait, la considérait presque comme quelqu'un de sa famille. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu vraiment bien apprendre à se servir de son arme d'Amazone. Le professeur Storm réservait toujours à Loëlla un sourire spécial. La jeune fille se souviendrait toujours de la façon dont le professeur de Duel l'avait réconfortée après la mort d'Isabelle, et comme elle l'avait félicitée d'avoir réussi à repousser les Amazones.  
  
  
  
- Sais-tu que Remus veut partir à l'étranger? s'écria Lily. Peter m'a dit ça ce matin.  
  
- Où, à l'étranger?  
  
- En Bulgarie, je crois. Il veut étudier de plus près les Forces du Mal. Il aimerait beaucoup enseigner cette matière.  
  
- Et Peter, justement?  
  
- Il est comme moi, il ne sait pas vraiment. Mais il a dans l'idée de se faire engager chez Zonko avec Sirius.  
  
  
  
Loëlla eut un petit rire.  
  
  
  
- Peter ne se séparera pas de ses amis, observa-t-elle. Il a trop besoin de leur protection. Il me fait rire.  
  
  
  
Lily eut l'air un peu blessée.  
  
  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de lui, Loëlla, dit-elle sévèrement. Il est faible, c'est normal qu'il ait peur. Mais l'amitié qu'il a pour Remus, Sirius et James est sincère, ce n'est pas simplement pour être protégé.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, l'apaisa Loëlla.  
  
  
  
En retournant au château, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui avait été la veille accepté comme aide chez Zonko, à l'essai. Elle soupira, ravalant ses larmes. Elle pleurait beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps.   
  
Heureusement pour elle, très peu de gens savaient qu'elle était une Amazone. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Berg, le professeur Storm. Lily, James, Remus. Et Sirius. James avait été très choqué, mais finalement  
  
  
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°FLASH-BACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
- Loëlla? Je peux te parler?  
  
  
  
Elle fit volte-face pour se trouver face à un James très embarrassé. Elle tenta de calmer la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Il savait à présent qu'elle était une Amazone. Allait-il la traiter de monstre?  
  
  
  
- Ecoute, je Enfin, je J'ai compris, bien sûr, que tu es une une Amazone, commença James.  
  
  
  
Loëlla pâlit.  
  
  
  
- Mais bon, au début, je je ne l'ai pas très bien pris, mais en fait, je m'aperçois que ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu restes mon amie. Lily et Remus m'ont expliqué et je comprends. Et je suis avec toi, assura-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°FIN DU FLASH-BACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quant à Sirius   
  
Sirius n'avait pas compris.   
  
Il l'évitait, il la fuyait comme la peste. Il devait se réjouir sans arrêt de ne pas être sorti avec elle, un monstre sanguinaire. Il évitait son regard. Il sortait des pièces où elle entrait. Il détournait la tête si elle était là et qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.  
  
La main de Loëlla se crispa sur le collier qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle portait toujours sous ses vêtements. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier, de se tenir à distance. Elle avait eu totalement raison.  
  
  
  
_' Quand quelqu'un t'est vraiment attaché et a appris à t'aimer pour ce que tu es, il va au-delà des apparences. '_  
  
  
  
Sirius n'était pas allé au-delà des apparences. Il ne l'aimait donc pas? De toute évidence non. Il ne l'avait pas aimé pour ce qu'elle était. Qu'avait-il donc vu d'elle? Qu'avait-il aimé en elle? C'était ce qu'elle se demandait sans arrêt, surtout le matin, devant la grande glace murale de la salle de bains. Il avait été si tendre avec elle, et puis soudain Il était devenu un étranger. Pire, un ennemi. Rogue et sa bande l'avaient d'ailleurs cruellement fait remarquer à Loëlla, bien qu'ils ignoraient la raison de ce revirement. Elle en avait été si malheureuse qu'elle n'avait même pas répliqué, et c'est Lily qui les avaient réduits au silence. Mais ils avaient raison. Elle seule avait été assez stupide pour croire que Sirius pouvait l'aimer, l'aimer vraiment.  
  
Elle revivait toujours le moment magique où ils avaient dansé ensemble. La chaleur qui émanait de lui, et ce sentiment de bien-être, de sécurité. Ce sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revivre pour de bon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James grimpa le grand escalier de marbre quatre à quatre. Il avait oublié son livre de Métamorphose.  
  
  
  
- Hey, James! Attends-moi!  
  
  
  
Sirius le rejoignit, hors d'haleine, et ils se rendirent ensemble à la salle commune. Ils y croisèrent alors Loëlla, qui descendait de son dortoir. James lui sourit largement.  
  
  
  
- Salut, Loëlla!  
  
- Salut, James, répondit-elle en lui retournant faiblement son sourire.  
  
  
  
Sans un regard pour Sirius, qui avait détourné la tête, elle sortit de la pièce. Les deux Maraudeurs montèrent dans leur dortoir.  
  
  
  
- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Sirius? demanda sèchement James en fouillant ses affaires à la recherche du livre oublié.  
  
- Quoi, ' _ça_ ' ?  
  
- Avec Loëlla.  
  
  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas, et regarda par la fenêtre. James finit par trouver son livre, et le fourra à la hâte dans son sac.  
  
  
  
- Alors? insista-t-il. Réponds-moi!  
  
- C'est une Amazone, James! hurla Sirius, à bout de nerfs. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique pour moi??  
  
- Non! hurla à son tour, James, encore plus fort. Je ne comprends pas! Elle est mon amie, Amazone ou pas, ça ne change rien, tu entends?!  
  
- Elle ne peut plus être la mienne. Tu es stupide, James Potter. Je ne veux plus jamais parler de ça.  
  
  
  
Sirius tourna les talons, et sortit du dortoir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- C'est fini, soupira Tina en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.  
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la Potion de Remue-Méninges, gémit Peter. Je crois bien que le professeur Norton m'a mis zéro.  
  
- Moi, c'était en Divination, grimaça James. Je ne trouvais rien, j'ai encore dû tout inventer.  
  
- Comme tout le monde, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Non! s'écria vivement Tina. Moi, j'ai vu énormément de choses. Mais vous n'avez pas le Troisième il, c'est évident.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, répliqua distraitement Sirius, peu intéressé par les divagations divinatoires de Tina.  
  
  
  
Cependant, même si elle exaspérait tout le monde avec la Divination, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Elle n'avait pu accepter la mort d'Isabelle que grâce à cela.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La cérémonie de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons eut lieu, gagnée par les Serpentards, comme d'habitude. Mais cela importait désormais bien peu.   
  
Le lendemain, Lily et Loëlla partagèrent un compartiment avec Tina et Oliver dans le Poudlard Express. Loëlla avait insisté pour que Lily aille plutôt avec James, mais cette dernière avait catégoriquement refusé de l'abandonner.  
  
Les années précédentes, il aurait été très distrayant d'être avec Tina. Mais les choses avaient changé. Elle n'était plus aussi gaie, aussi insouciante, aussi bavarde.  
  
Alice les attendait sur le quai, avec un sourire réconfortant. Elle les serra dans ses bras.  
  
  
  
- Bonjour, toutes les deux! Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir. Franck aussi va être content. Il est encore au travail, mais Il rentrera bientôt. Venez.  
  
  
  
Elles montèrent toutes les trois dans la voiture d'Alice, en saluant leurs amis.  
  
  
  
Une nouvelle vie commençait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre les dialogues sont lourds et creux é_è Désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
_  
  
  



	34. Chapitre 33

**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"

**Disclaimer**: Pas tout à moi. Mais pas tout à JKR non plus! èé

**_NDA_**_: Dédicace spéciale à _**_Ilinka_**

**Chapitre 33:**

Lily et Loëlla déambulaient dans Pré-au-Lard, regardant attentivement les maisons.

- Celle-ci m'a l'air bien, dit Lily.

- Mais elle est un peu trop petite, tu ne trouves pas? Nous y vivrons toutes les deux, et nous recevrons probablement beaucoup de visites… Par exemple, je crois que James viendra souvent, non?… ajouta Loëlla l'air de rien.

Lily rosit légèrement.

- Je suppose. Bon, alors celle-là? proposa-t-elle en désignant une autre maison.

- Es-tu sûre qu'elle soit à louer?

- A vrai dire, non. Oh, Loëlla, ce n'est pas facile. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une espèce d'agence immobilière par ici? Ce serait plus simple.

Loëlla arrêta aussitôt de marcher, et regarda Lily, frappée, comme si son amie venait de lui rappeler que la terre était ronde.

- Mais bien sûr! s'écria-t-elle. Ce que je peux être stupide! Il y a une agence un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme à l'accueil leur demanda quel genre de maison elles souhaitaient.

- Quelque chose d'assez grand… répondit Lily.

- De très lumineux… ajouta Loëlla.

- Avec un grand jardin…

- Accueillant…

- Pour recevoir des amis…

- Et son futur époux…

- Loëlla! protesta Lily.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment.

- Je vois, dit-elle. Je vais tout de suite demander à l'un de nos agents de venir, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte annexe.

Elle en ressortit bientôt avec un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à…

- Chris! s'écria Lily, ravie.

- Lily! Loëlla! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans les parages.

- Eh bien, nous n'y sommes pas encore, admit Loëlla. Mais nous voulons y être. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant? J'ai épousé Mary.

Pendant que Lily se confondait en félicitations, Loëlla resta silencieuse, souriant rêveusement. C'était très bien pour Mary… Chris avait vraiment l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

- Bon, allons-y, suggéra Chris. J'ai trois ou quatre maisons à vous montrer.

oooooo

oooooo

- Loëlla, c'est celle-là, souffla Lily, les yeux immenses. J'en suis sûre. C'est celle-là qu'il nous faut.

- Oui, je pense aussi, approuva Loëlla, amusée par l'attitude de Lily. Eh bien, visitons l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste maison, qui ne se situait pas vraiment à Pré-au-Lard, mais pas très loin, à Godric's Hollow. Elle était exactement comme Lily l'avait imaginée: accueillante et claire, très gaie. Un grand jardin s'étendait à l'arrière de la maison, qui serait très pratique si James voulait jouer au Quidditch, songea-t-elle malgré elle. Elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle. Elle se voyait déjà aménager chaque pièce.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Loëlla, qui semblait intéressée, mais pas aussi conquise qu'elle.

- C'est la dernière dont nous disposons pour le moment, annonça Chris. Qu'en pensez-vous?

- C'est la mieux de toutes! s'écria Lily avec enthousiasme.

Loëlla hésitait. Cette maison ressemblait trop à celle de ses parents. Mais quand elle vit le regard plein d'espoir que lui lançait Lily, elle n'eut pas le cœur de dire non.

- Eh bien, je crois que nous allons prendre celle-là, alors, si elle plaît à Lily, dit-elle, l'air impassible.

- Oh, Loëlla, merci! s'écria Lily en se jetant à son cou. Elle est si belle!

Surprise, Loëlla répondit à l'étreinte de son amie, et ressentit avec une force incroyable à quel point elles étaient liées toutes les deux. A quel point sa vie dépendait de Lily, à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle. Personne ne remplacerait jamais la jolie rousse.

Elles retournèrent à l'agence pour acheter aussitôt la maison, discutant avec animation avec Chris.

- Quand pourrons-nous y emménager? demande encore Lily, les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

- La semaine prochaine, promit Chris.

oooooo

oooooo

Effectivement, la semaine suivante, Lily et Loëlla étaient au beau milieu de la maison, et d'un fouillis d'objets des plus décourageants, selon Loëlla.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Loëlla! rit Lily. Tu verras, ce sera vite rangé.

- Mmm… grogna Loëlla.

Un ' pop ' retentit, et Lily sursauta.

- Lily? Loëlla? Vous êtes là? fit une voix dans la pièce voisine.

- James! s'écria Lily en courant vers lui.

James apparut, les lunettes de travers, et prit Lily dans ses bras avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Bonjour, Lily, dit-il en l'embrassant. Bonjour, Loëlla! Alors, en plein déménagement?…

Loëlla était de très méchante humeur. Elle eut un rictus inquiétant et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

- James Potter… dit-elle lentement. Tu vas tout de suite nous aider à ranger tout ça, tu entends! Tu flirteras avec Lily APRES! C'est clair, ou je dois te lancer un sort?

- Bien, bien… fit James, toujours souriant.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient réussi, avec l'aide de James, et bon nombre de sortilèges de lévitation, à ranger la plus grande partie du mobilier.

- Tu passes la nuit ici, James? demanda Loëlla comme elle leur servait du jus de citrouille glacé à tous les trois.

- Oh, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais Remus doit passer à la maison dans… (il consulta sa montre) un quart d'heure à peu près.

- Eh bien, il peut venir aussi! s'écria Loëlla. Ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Vous aurez assez de place? s'inquiéta James.

Il avait très envie de passer plus de temps avec Lily, mais ne voulait pas non plus les déranger en plein emménagement.

- Figure-toi, James Potter, que nous avons pris une grande maison pour que vous puissiez venir nous voir! expliqua Loëlla. Il y a quatre chambres en tout. Remus sera le bienvenu. Et puis comme ça, vous nous aiderez à finir demain matin.

- Ah, voilà donc ton motif caché! s'écria James en riant. Nous faire travailler à ta place! C'est entendu. Je retourne chez moi pour prévenir Remus.

Il finit son verre, s'avança au milieu de la pièce, et transplana.

- Au fait, où est-ce exactement, chez lui? demanda Loëlla en fixant l'endroit où James se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Comme c'est toujours lui qui vient nous voir… Quelque part dans Londres, en tout cas.

Loëlla s'étira et bâilla bruyamment.

- Bon, je monte dans ma chambre, d'accord? Préviens-moi quand ils arriveront.

Elle alla dans la Chambre Mauve, comme elle l'avait elle-même surnommée. Lily avait la Chambre Verte, juste en face. Et les deux autres étaient la Chambre Bleue et la Chambre Dorée. Loëlla adorait cette dernière. Elle prévoyait de s'y rendre à chaque fois qu'elle aurait un coup de cafard.

Quand Lily vint avertir son amie de l'arrivée de leurs invités, elle la trouva profondément endormie sur son lit. Elle sourit, et redescendit silencieusement.

- Elle dort. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Elle a beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, en ce moment, avec… tout ce qui s'est passé. Alors quand elle y arrive, je préfère la laisser dormir. J'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle mange quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Remus se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en souriant.

- Vous êtes comme deux sœurs, observa-t-il.

Lily le regarda rapidement.

- J'aurais aimé que ma sœur soit Loëlla, admit-elle en soupirant. Pétunia est horrible.

- As-tu des nouvelles d'elle? demanda James.

- Non. Elle a complètement coupé les ponts avec moi.

En voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Lily, James et Remus jugèrent préférable de ne pas insister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Kinou_**


End file.
